Olvido
by Isilwen
Summary: Epílogo Hermione es la elegida para salvar a Remus, que está desapareciendo misteriosamente por un hecho ocurrido en el pasado...Ahora Hermione debe regresar a Hogwarts e investigar que le ocurre al licántropo antes de que caiga en el olvido.Terminada!
1. Prologo

Holaaa!! Bueno este es mi primer fic Remus/Herm, la verdad es que me parece un poco rara esta pareja, pero entonces no seria interesante xD, jejeje. Bueno espero que no seáis muy malos conmigo, porque hace poco que empecé a publicar, y creo que no se me da muy bien, por eso espero vuestras opiniones ;), y me digais que os parece para poder continuarlo vale?

Ya no os entretengo mas, a los que me dejan reviews les iré respondiendo en los sigueites capitulos :D Espero que os guste!!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**OLVIDO**

_---------------**Prólogo**---------------_

Hermione Granger...(sonaba una voz)

Hermione Granger...(volvía a sonar)

Hermione ignoraba aquella voz que sonaba en su cabeza, estaba muy comoda, perdida en sus sueños, entre las sábanas blancas de su cama, sin preocuparse de nada.

-¡¡HerrmiOne!!

La chica se despertó de un sobresalto, estaba en la cama, miró a su alrededor y Viktor Krum estaba a su lado mirándola.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó dormida.

- Que es horra de desayunarrr- le respondió Viktor sonriendo.

A Hermione no le hizo gracia que le despertara para eso, pero le perdonó al ver que traía consigo una bandeja con unas tostadas, un zumo de calabaza y un café.

-¡Gracias!-dijo la chica contenta, a la vez que se incorporaba en la cama.- No tenias que haberte molestado.

- No imporrta...

Viktor se levantó, pero antes de eso besó a Hermione, esta se quedó embobada, y se quedó mirandolo hasta que salió del cuarto.

Hermione se encontraba en su casa, en la ciudad donde se había criado de pequeña, aunque ya no era tan pequeña, pero seguía viviendo con los padres, pero solo sería el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un piso donde vivir. Los padres de Hermione estaban en una conferencia de dentistas en el extranjero, así que Viktor y Hermione tenían la casa para ellos solos. (N/A: eee, no penséis maaal, jejeje)

Hermione tenía ya 20 años y trabajaba para el misnisterio, echaba mucho de menos el colegio y todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido allí, pero el tiempo pasaba y la vida seguía, y no le hacía gracia tener que volver a los agobios de los estudios, (aún siendo Hermione Granger)

Hermione terminó su desayuno, estaba llena, pero le había sentado de maravilla.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Viktor Krum había sido fichado por la selección inglesa de quiddicht y se había ido a vivir con Hermione. Ésta le ofreció su casa para vivir mientras estaba allí, al principio el chico se negó pero al final se dejó convencer por Hermione, además no se podía negar que el chico estaba enamorado de Hermnione. Le dio una gran alegría, pues hacía mucho que no lo veía, solamente se escribían por carta, y con los estudios de Hermione y los partidos de Krum no podían quedar para nada.

······························

·····················

Llevaban ya unos meses saliendo juntos, a Ron no le hizo mucha gracia, la verdad era que ninguna, se llevó mucho tiempo sin hablarle, pero al final entró en razón y volvió a ser el de antes, aunque Hermione lo notaba mas distante con el.

Y era verdad, desde que salió de Hogwarts apenas veía a sus amigos, a veces quedaban para tomar café, pero en muy pocas ocasiones, y Hermione les echaba mucho de menos.

Hermione terminó de ducharse, se secó y se puso un traje verde de tirantes y corto, veraniego, porque hacía calor, (raro en Inglaterra)

Bajó al salón, no había nadie, "¿dónde estará este chico?... quizás en la cocina, voy a ir a ver" fue hacía la cocina y allí se encontró con Víktor y con una gran sorpresa.

Allí en medio de la cocina, estaban Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, sus viejos amigos. Harry que apenas había cambiado y Ron ( que miraba con mala cara a Krum) estaba incluso mas alto. Hermione se tiró a sus brazos para saludarlos, pero al separarse se dio cuenta de que estaban un tanto serios y se fijó en que Harry tenía una carta en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione preguntó preocupada.

- No lo sabemos, Dumbledor nos ha mandado una carta.- explicaba Harry- Quiere vernos ahora en el hospital San Mungo, a los tres.

- ¡¿AHORA?!- se sorprendió la chica.

- Si.- respondió Ron de manera cortante( no paraba de mirara a Krum, que se hacía el inocente).

- ¿Pero que ha ocurrido para que tengamos que ir a San Mungo?- preguntó mas calmada la chica.

- No se,- volvía a hablar Harry- Se trata de Lupin.

No tuvieron mas remedio que ir, Hermione cogió una chaqueta por si acaso tenía frío luego. Subió a su cuarto a por ella mientras los demás esperaban en la entrada. Y al salir del cuarto se encontró con Víktor.

- ¿Tenemoss qui irr a la fuerrsa?- pregunto el chico como pudo en el idioma.

- Vamos Víktor, sabes perfectamente que es un buen amigo mío, además fue mi profesor... - Hermione se acercó a él y le acarició la cara.- Tengo que ir a ver que le pasa.

······························

·····················

Llegaron al hospital a la hora de haberse enterado, apareciéndose en recepción. Estaba como siempre, abarrotado de magos que padecían síntomas de los mas raros y por supuesto de sanadores.

Hermione se sentó en recepción, al igual que sus compañeros, esperararían a que llegase el profesor Dumbledor...

Pasaba el tiempo... Herms se fijó en la niña pequeña que estaba sentada a su lado ( no tendría mas de 3 años), muy linda, rubita con dos coletas. La chica se fijó en Hermione y le saludo con la mano, Hermione le devolvió el saludo y le sacó la lengua con cariño, la niña imitó su gesto, pero en vez de aparecer por su boca una lengua normal, apareció una lengua bífida que debía de medir por lo menos medio metro (OO).

Harry fue a preguntar en recepción, pero no hizo falta, porque al segundo apareció Dumbledor.

- ¿Que ha pasado?- le preguntó Harry, ya un tanto harto de estar esperando.

- Vengan conmigo y se lo explicaré todo.- le contestó el director, serio y con cara de preocupación.

Los chicos los siguieron por el pasillo por donde habían venido, llegaron a las escaleras que ascendían a los pisos superiores, y comenzaron a subir escaleras.

Llegaron hasta al cuarto piso y Hermione se fijó en el letrero de entrada (Planta Cuarta, Daños provocados por Hechizos) , Hermione se preocupada cada vez mas, el silencio de Dumbledor, su seriedad, aquel lugar, todo indicaba que las cosas no marchaban bien. Por el pasillo se veían miles de cuadros de sanadores, seguía todo igual desde que estuvo la última vez. Entonces la chica sintió algo en la mano, no era otra cosa que la mano de Víktor, que se la había cogido. Hermione se fijó en él y se veía que no tenía buena cara, entonces recordó que a Víktor no le hacía ninguna gracia los hospitales, y las caras con las que los miraban los sanadores del cuadro no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

Entraron en una sala, muy grande, y encima de las puertas dobles de la entrada a la gran sala un letrero anunciaba, (Casos Inexplicables) . En la sala había muchas sillas al lado de las paredes donde se encontraban las puertas de las habitaciones individuales del Hospital.

- Por aquí- dijo Dumbledor y se dirigió a una de las últimas puertas de la esquina derecha, estaba muy resguardada y con el nombre del paciente al lado del marco.

Entraron en la habitación, en la cual no había mucha luz, era pequeña y tumbado en una cama se encontraba Lupin, parecía inconsciente, y estaba muy muy pálido… ¿qué le ocurria?

- Eso es lo que no sabemos – dijo Dumbledor respondiendo a la pregunta que había hecho Harry.- Parece ser que el profesor se empezó a encontrar mal en una de sus clases, y bueno... he aquí como ha progresado su malestar.

- Pero... ¿porqué esta tan pálido?- preguntó Hermione que se había acercado a Remus.

- Los sanadores me han informado de que no responde ningún síntoma de enfermedad, y... parece que se encuentra tan pálido... porque sus particulas estan descomponiendose.- respondió Dumbledor con seriedad y con cierto tono de preocupación.- Esta cayendo poco a poco en el olvido.

Se veía en la cara de los demás que ninguno había entendido nada, claro esta que todos menos Hermione... que había pegado un pequeño grito y ahora era su cara la que parecía descompuesta. Mientras tanto Ron estaba agobiado porque no entendía nada, Harry hacía como si lo entendiera todo, pero no lo disimulaba muy bien, y Krum... Bueno este pasaba del tema... si apenas entendia el idioma... menos iba a entender las palabras de Dumbledor, asi que se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

- Bueno... ¡¿alguien me va a explicar que significa?!- dijo ya Ron que no aguantaba.

- ¡Ron que corto de mente eres!- saltó Hermione- ¡Quiere decir que el profesor Lupin esta desapareciendo!

Fue cuando entonces el silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Lo incomprendido se comprendió, y la gravedad de la situación hizo que el silencio se volviera incómodo. Remus Lupin se encontraba en peligro y sólo Dumbledor sabía cual era la única persona que podía salvarle.

- Miren esto- dijo el director del colegio, mostrándoles una foto en la que aparecían los antiguos merodeadores.- Esta foto se tomó después de que James y sus amigos terminaran los estudios en Hogwarts, poco antes de ingresar en la orden del fénix.

Los chicos se fijaron en la fotografía (incluso Krum por curiosidad) que les mostraba el director, los merodeadores apenas habían cambiado, excepto Sirius claro, que sus años en azkaban no se mostraban en la imagen, pero entonces Harry se fijó( al igual que los demás) que Remus en la foto estaba como un poco borroso, no estaba completamente uniforme.

- Señor...- comenzó a decir Harry, pero el director se había dado ya cuenta lo que le intentaba decir.

- Lo sé, Potter... Lo que ocurre en esa foto, llega a la conclusión de que a Remus le a ocurrido algo en el pasado, antes de que se haya tomado esa foto, lo cual quiere decir que ocurrió en época de colegio- comenzó a explicar Dumbledor a la vez que miraba la foto.

- ¿Y qué podríamos hacer por él profesor?- preguntó Ron un tanto preocupado.

- La única solución que veo es ir al pasado mediante un conjuro, y salvarle de aquél mar que le acecha.- le respondió el director.- La cuestión es quién.

- ¡¿Al pasado?!- dijo de repente Harry. Quería ir, no le importaba, al menos vería a sus padres vivos, ya Virus también.- Profesor déjeme ir a mí.

- No Harry, no puedes ir- Dumbledor comprendía porqué queria ir.- Si te vieran, con lo que te pareces a tus padres, provocarías una gran conmoción, al igual que el señor Weasley... sus padres también se encuentran allí.

Pero...- comenzó a decir Harry.

- No discuta señor Potter, es imposible.- le corrigió Dumbledor.

Harry se enfadó y no miró al director, el no sabía nada de cómo se sentía, necesitaba ver a sus padres, ¿es que no podía entenderlo?, claro seguramente el no había sido huerfano. La rabia le recorría la sangre a Harry, quería ver a sus padres, los necesitaba ver.. ¿porqué no podía ser?, era injusto.--- El director volvió a pasearse por la sala, a la vez que no paraba de examinar la foto, mientras Hermione estaba apoyada encima de Krum.

- ¿Y por qué no mandamos a ese? – le dijo Ron en un susurro a Harry, señalando con la cabeza a Víktor Krum.

- Señor Weasley eso no podría ser, ya que el que vaya al pasado tendrá que volver a Hogwarts, y el señor Krum no sabe nada respecto al colegio.-le contestó el Director que lo había escuchado.- La única persona que veo capaz para esta misión es... ( N/A: para no saberlo xDD) La señortia Granger.

Y a la señorita Granger le dio un vuelco el estómago.

-----------------

----------

Continuará...........

-----------

------------------

######################### Fin del Capitulo ###########################

Bueno aquí se acaba el prólogo, dice mas o menos de que irá la historia, una pequeña introducción, esque veía muy típico que Hermione viajara al pasado sin motivos sólo porque estaba enamorada de Remus, ahora la cosa cambia, porque ni está enamorada de él ni va a viajar al pasado sin ningún motivo, la cuestion es ¿por qué está desapareciendo?

Dejen sus opiniones plizzz ;);) **I Love Reviews :D:D:D**

Besoosss

Isilwen.


	2. Cap:I

Woooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya esta aquí el primer capitulo!!. Siento haber tardado :(, pero weno aquí esta no? Pueees a leer.

Contestación a los reviews:

¡Qué de reviews para ser el prologo! Muchas gracias, les quiero, no me abandonen, porque aunque tarde pienso terminar la historia :)

**Elena**: Me alegra mucho que te guste, la verdad es que esta pareja es rara, y a mi tambien me gusta mucho pero como de gustos no hay nada escrito!! je je, pues espero que sigas leyendo y me digas que te parece vale? Besooos wapaaa

MarIaNa-Blackforever: Muxas gracias x tu review! me alegra q te resulte interesante :D... la verdad es que ya staba harta d las tipicas historias xD... weno aki tienes el siguiente capi, ok? disfrutalo babe!

lord jack: Gracias x tu review!, si a mi tmb me encanta esta pareja, y tmb odio q no terminen los fics, pero n te preocupes que yo lo termino! amo ombre que si lo termino... ademas siempre que se me ocurre una historia lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es el final, y el de esta historia me encanta y no lo voy a dejar x ahi tirado :P. Weno espero que sigas leyendo y me digas q tal ok? Cuidateeee

**cloe :** Wooooolaps, gracias a ti tmb x tu review!! je je je. No te preocupes que ya tienes aki el capitulo new, y trankila q lo voy a continuar, no pienso abandonarlo x nada del mundo ;). Pobrecita seguro que te has comido ya hasta los dedos con todo lo q he tardado :(, sorryyyyy.... pero weno mas vale tarde q nunca! :D Y no te agobies tanto x Remus ya veras tu lee ;) Besoooos Cuidate.

Fent: ayyy muxas gracias me vas a subir los colores! je je, bueno sigue leyendo y veras la de cosas que ocurren en el pasado y que cambiarán el futuroooo, weno pa eso queda :p Besooos!!

**nela **: Gracias gracias,( nunka m cansare). Me alegro que te parezca chevere ( no se muy bien lo que es, xq esa expresion no la utilizamos aki jeje, pero espero que sea algo bueno :) ) Pues no me abandones!! Besooos.

Flor Malfoy: Holaaaaaaaaa!! Me alegra mucho que me ayas dejado un review! q ilusión, je je je... Muchas gracias x los alagos, (se me suben los colores) Me alegra mucho que digas q escribo bien, muchas gracias, a mi tmb m encanta como escribes tu tmb, me tengo que dar una vuelta x tus fics, esk ultimamente he tenido la pag abandonada :D je je. Pues bueno wapisima, q escribas mucho vale? Cuidateeee!!

amsp14: Oleeeee que bien que te guste!!, a mi tmb me gusta esta pareja, weno en verda me gusta mas Remus Lupin no? pero con alguien había que emparejarlo (q n fuera Sirius ¬¬) je je je. Pues bueno xatina, espero que sigas leyendo, Besoooss!!

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO I

.- La única persona que veo capaz para esta misión es...-Dumbledor dirigió la mirada a Hermione- La señorita Granger.

Y a la señorita Granger le dio un vuelco el estómago.

Hermione se quedó un momento embobada, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Ella era la que tenía que volver al pasado para salvar al profesor Lupin!... no era imposible, no podría, era una idea tan... "Pero, ¿por qué yo?, yo no serviría... ademas eso significa que tendré que volver a hacer séptimo otra vez... ni hablar... no, no, me niego... aunque he de admitir que sería interesante" pensaba Hermione.

-¡¿Hermione?!, pero porqué ella...- protestaba Harry.- ¡Yo tengo mas derecho en ir! Además...

- Además ella ya ha experimentado los viajes en el tiempo y sabe como funciona...- le cortó Dumbledor.- Sé que podemos confiar en ella.

Harry se quedó en silencio, aguantando la rabia de su interior.

-¿Tú que dices Hermione?-le preguntó Ron a su amiga.

Hermione tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

-No se...- se apartó de Krum.- Os mentiría si os digera que no me hace ilusión en ir al pasado... pero, no sé lo que tengo que hacer, ni como actuar ni nada, estoy confusa.

- Sólo tendrías que investigar y evitar que suceda el mal que persigue a Remus.- le explicaba el profesor.- Y sólo actúa como te parezca, pero claro, como ya sabes, nunca deben saber de donde eres, podría cambiar el futuro de una forma espectacular. Entonces ¿qué me dices Granger?

Hermione se lo pensó un momento, dejaría un tiempo todo lo que ella quería, dejaría atrás a Krum, su trabajo... pero si solo era hasta que consiguiera arreglar el asunto, no debería llevarle mucho tiempo (N/A: eso depende de mi je,je,je). Además por ayudar a un miembro de la Orden del fénix haría cualquier cosa.

-De acuerdo, lo haré.-dijo muy decidida la chica.- ¿Qué iría en el giratiempo?

- No, por supuesto que no. – Dumbledor se hacercó a la chica.- El giratiempo no serviría para viajar tan atrás, ten en cuenta que en la época en la que irás todavía no has nacido... es un poco confuso, el giratiempo no servirá.

Los chicos escuchaban atentos a la conversación entre su antiguo director y su amiga. Krum se veía triste, y preocupado.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Hermione.

-Con el conjuro _Cronos_- le indicó el director.- Un hechizo muy poderoso, que sólo pueden realizar los magos expertos... Ya tengo el permiso para realizarlo.

- Muy bien... ¿Cuándo partimos?-preguntó emocionada la chica.

-Cuando esté lista.

- Déme un minuto para recoger mis cosas y me encontraré con usted.

-------------------------------------------OO--------------------------------------------

Hermione preparó su baúl, tan solo con su túnica, su caldero y sus materiales, pues los libros se los conseguiría Dumbledor, ya que no eran los mismos en el pasado. Se despidió de sus dos amigos, le dejó una nota a sus padres explicandoles todo, y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledor en Hogwarts con Víktor Krum acompañándola (a éste no le hacía ninguna gracia que se fuera, incluso habían discutido al llegar a casa de Hermione).

Dumbledor le estaba esperando en su despacho, estaba sentado en su silla, pensando como siempre. Hermione abrazó a Krum fuertemente, incluso una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero la disimuló rapidamente.

-Te esperraré.- le susurró el chico.- Ten, parra que no me olvides. Lo quierro de vuelta ¿ de acuerdo?

Víktor le puso en la mano a Hermione un anillo con el sello de los Krums grabado. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y le besó.

- Te lo traeré. Te lo prometo.

---------------------

------------------------------

-¿Preparada señorita Granger?- le preguntaba el director un minuto después a Hermione.

-Por supuesto-respondió ella decidida. Iba a cerrar los ojos, pero Dumbledor no había terminado de hablar.

-Por cierto señorita Granger... Cuando lleguemos, no puede presentarse como Hermione Granger, deberá utilizar un nombre falso, para que no cause problemas en el futuro... Tranquila, mi antiguo yo ya ha sido informado de su llegada.- y Dumbledor le guiñó un ojo.- Muy bien, agarre bien sus cosas.

Dumbledor alzó su varita y pronunció una palabras en latín que Hermione no llegó a comprender, cerró los ojos y se agarró fuertemente a Dumbledor y a su baúl.

Sentía como si un fuerte terremoto se produjera debajo de sus pies, pero ella seguía quieta en le mismo sitio, no se movía, pero las vibraciones le incomodaba, era una situación muy muy extraña. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y vio que una enorme burbuja celeste les protegía, y alrededor de ella miles de cosas borrosas se movían, distinguió que muchas de ellas eran relojes de arena que pasaban y relojes normales, se quedó un poco aturdida, miró a Dumbledor y tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera muy concentrado. Entonces una sacudida hizo que Hermione se debilitara, cerrara los ojos y no viera nada mas.

------------------

-----------------------------

-Póngala aquí- se escuchaba una voz desde lejos- Son muy duros los viajes en el tiempo...

- y ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-dijo otra voz.

- Yo no le he presenciado ningún sintóma... por ahora- volvía a hablar la primera voz, que se parecía mucho a la segunda.

-Bueno, esperemos que nos pueda ayudar...

-No te preocupes, seguro que sí...

- Entonces, procederemos con el plan...

- Así son las cosas, estaremos en contacto.

--------------

------------------------

Las voces sonaban en la cabeza de Hermione como si estuvieran a miles de metros de ellos, había eco, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, entonces escuchó que alguien la llamaba... Hermione ... Señorita Granger .

Al abrir los ojos, la cegadora luz del día la deslumbró, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el despacho del director, aunque estaba un poco cambiado, como mas aticuado... y delante sulla se encontraba Dumbledor, la voz que la llamaba era suya, veía que tampoco era el mismo, como mas joven "Vale, ya sé donde estoy" pensó Hermione.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor?-preguntó preocupado el director.

-Creo que sí...- Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente.- Me duele la cabeza.

-No me extrañaría nada, es la primera vez que viaja tan atrás en el tiempo.- Dumbledor la ayudó a levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentada.- Sus cosas ya han sido llevadas a la habitación, me han dicho que estará usted en Gryffindor, así que no he cambiado su casa. Se hará pasar por una estudiante de intercambio ¿de acuerdo?. Es solo para no levantar sospechas.

-De acuerdo.- Hermione solo quería descansar, estaba agotada, aunque le invadía la curiosidad de ver como estaban las cosas en auella época.

- Po cierto... sobre su nombre... ¿Ha pensado en alguno?

- Si.-mintió Hermione, la verdad es que no había pensado en ninguno... entoncés se le vino a la mente el nombre de una de las personas mas queridas para ella.- Satine... Satine Romer, era mi abuela.

- Un nombre muy bonito sin duda.- Dumbledor sonrió.- Bien. Veo que ya está todo, llamaré a los premios anuales para que la acompañen. Descanse hoy y ya empezará mañana.

Al momento llegarón los premios anuales de la casa de Gryffindor, que para sorpresa (y no tan sorpresa) de Hermione, no eran otros que James Potter y Lily Evans.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida al ver que Harry era la viva imagen de su padre, pero los impresionantes ojos suyos estaba claro que eran los de su madre, parecía que Harry le miraba tras ellos. Hermione tuvo que apartar la vista porque estaba siendo muy descarada.

-Muy bien.-habló el director.- Señor Potter y Señorita Evans, acompañen a vuestra nueva compañera a la sala común de Gryffindor.

------------------

-----------------------------

Y cuando apenas se dio cuenta, ya estaba andando por los pasillos de su colegio en dirección a la torre Gryffindor, los padres de Harry iban delante. Iba cayada, pero porque estaba muy cansada, tenía ganas de dormir.

- Así que nueva e?- dijo de repente James para cortar el hielo.- ¿Dé donde eres?

A Hermione le pilló desprevenida la pregunta, no lo había pensado. La verdad es que no le había dado tiempo a pensar en nada.

-De ... Francia.- fue el primer país que se le vino a la mente.- Del ... Sur, si del Sur de Francia.

- Que bonito, a mi me encantó francia cuando fui de vacaciones allí.- dijo Lily para participar también en la conversación.

- Pues no tienes mucho acento francés la verdad, tu ingés es impecable.- le dijo James.

- Es que... mi... ¡mi familia es inglesa!.- Hermione cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, no se le daba nada bien mentir.

Hermione agradecío que llegaran a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al entrar en ella el calor de la chimenea la reconfortó. La sala común de Gryffindor, su sala común... apenas había cambiado, excepto los muebles, eran mas antiguos, y no estaban en la misma posición que en el futuro. Creía que no había nadie, pero se equivocaba, en uno de los sillones, mas cercanos a la chimenea, estaba sentado el mejor amigo de James Potter, Sirius Black, que se levantó en seguida al ver entrar a su amigo.

-¡¿Os parecerá bonito dejarme aquí solo sin saber donde...- entonces Sirius dejó de protestar al ver que James y Lily no venían solos.- ¿Quién es?

Hermione se sintió incómoda, hacía como si no se enterara de nada, pues Sirius Black no paraba de mirarla de arriba a abajo, parecía que la estaba examinando.

- Es la nueva alumna de intercambio.- dijo Lily, que tambíen se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica.- Es de Francia.

-¡Guau una francesa!.- Sirius se acercó a Hermione le agarró la mano y se la besó- Enchanté cherie, Je suis le monsieur Black, Sirius Black.

A Hermione se le subieron los colores, si Harry estuviera presenciando en ese momento como se estaba presentando su padrino le daría algo malo. "He de reconocer que está bastante bien... si supiera lo que le ocurriría en el futuro". Sirius Black no tenía nada que ver con el que conocería Hermione en el futuro, tenía el pelo negro ( no tanto como James), lacio, le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, unos ojos azules media-noche impresionantes y una sonrisa perfecta, pero Hermione podía deducir que era el típico chico creíado del instituto.

-Enchanté. Je m'apelle Her... ejem... Satine Romer.- Hermione se atragantó al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de revelar su verdadero nombre.- Y preferiría hablar en inglés.

Hermione no estaba por la labor de llevarse todo el día hablando en francés, sabía hablar algo en ese idioma, pero no como una auténtica francesa.

- ¡Mejor, porque esa es la única frase que me sé en frances!- dijó Sirius a la vez que sonreía mas. (¬¬)

- Disculpad, pero estoy muy cansada... me encantaría seguir hablando con vosotros...

- No te preocupes Satine- le dijo Lily a la vez que la agarraba y la acercaba a las escaleras.- Mira el cuarto de las chicas está subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda.

" Ya lo sé me he llevado aquí siete años" pensó irónica Hermione. Se despidió de todos y subió a su cuarto.

-¡Uf, no veas como está la nueva!- dijo Sirius a James a la vez que se sentaban delante de la chimenea.

- Sirius, te lo advierto, no la vayas a atosigar.- le regañó Lily.

- ¿Yo?, ¡pero si son ellas las que me atosigan a mi!

(¬¬)

- Por cierto ¿dónde está Lunatico?- preguntó James para cambar de tema.

- Ni idea, desaparece cuando le da la gana.- le contestó Sirius sin importancia.

.......................................................................................................Fin del Capitulo.........................................................................................................

Wooooooooooo aquí se acaba!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que con los estudiooos estoy muy agobiada :S

espero no tardar tanto en los proximos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!, espero que no me abandonen, en el próx capi ya entrará Remus... y alguien mas, je je. Bueno me callo, que lugo me voy de la lengua ;)

Ya saben dejen reviews!

Besooooooooooss

Isilwen.


	3. Cap:II

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Despues de tanto tiempo regresé! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no encuentro tiempo para nada ( siempre la misma escusa xDD) pero es verdad!. Bueno aquí esta el 2º capi, espero que les guste y dejen sus opiniones ok?? y me dgan si les gusta y si quieren que continue vale?

Por cierto los pensamientos de los personajes van etre comillas "...".

Ya no entretengo mas.

Contestación a los reviews:

**Lesly :** Holaaa! Gracias x tu review, me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y sobre la intriga (bien pensada en?:P) ya descubriras lo q ocurre, os llevareis una sorpresa, no digo mas q m voy de la lengua . Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero esq apenas he tenido tiempo y ad he tenido unos problemillas, pero no te preocupes que intentare actualizar antes. Besooos

**MarIaNaBlackforever:** Wolaaa xata! Muchas gracias x tus alagos linda, no t preocupes q black va a salir mucho y en este capi xfin sale Remus y tranki k n anda cn nadie asi k n m lo asesines ;) esta reservado solo para una chica (para mi) no es bromaaa!!!, jajaja ojala... para hermione x supuesto (en este fic claro) bueno espero q disfrutes tmb cn este capi y feliz año a ti tmb!! (un pokito tarde pero weno xDD)

**Lettuky**: Hello!! gracias a ti tmb x tu review! thanks thanks, jejeje, tu tmb escribes uno d remus y herms? pos voy a leerlo hombre :p aver k tal ok? la verdad esk casi todos estos fics suelen ir a la epoca de los merodeadores xq si no la historia seria muy pedrastra (da el amor n tiene edad!) ad de que es mas divertido no? en mi opinion las mejores partes d los libres de hp son cuando cuentan cosas de los merodeadores, son muy divertidas, x no decir lo lindo q tendria k ser remus y lo atractivo q tmb tnia k ser black, y james tmb q siempre ns lo olvidams jjeje. Bueno chica, animo a ti tmb y muxa suerte cn tu fic!!

**Umi:** Siiii yujuuu otro!! jajaja, haber si conseguimos alcazar una pag, espero q la gente se anime a escribir mas fics sobre remus y herm xq a mi la verdad m resultan interesantes, gracias x tu review, aunk corto pero s agradece eso si. Cuidate y sigue leyendo!

**TercySScloe:** Jajajaja chickilla tu estas loka en?, he de admitir que me atrae mas el sirius black atractivo y q se lo tiene un pokito creido, xq me hace gracia, a James tmb le adoro y no hbalemos de Remus q ya no doy de si, jejeje. Repito: siento muxo haber tardado!! espero q me perdones de verdad, y no te roes todos tus huesos xq entonses m voy a senti mas culpable! Creo q si las tilas n t acen efecto tomes pastillas ;) un consejo jejeje. Muchos besooss y un gran abrazo!

**Flor Malfoy**: Holaaa! Muchas gracias x tus review nena me alegras! yo tmb me kedaria asi OO si viera a los padres de harry jejeje, y sobre todo a remus.... bueno en este capi ya aparese!! y abe sei m dises k t pareces y tmb m dejas un review ok?? (yo tmb ago publisidad tranki) y ya sty escrubiend el prox capi d rencor, la verdad esk m gusta muxo ese fic, pero sty mu cogidita d tiempo :( :O Asi k ya actualizaste!!!! enseguida voy a leeerm y t dijo reviews ok?? :D jejeje Muxos besos wapisimaaa!

**yoko white**: Muchas gracias x tu review!!, x cierto es costumbre mia terminar los capis cn intriga asi k n t extrañe, esk m encanta jejejej... La verdad esk la pareja d herms y remus no es muy comun, pero keria escribir un fic sobre remus y no he encontrado otra pareja mjor q hermione, ad d k lo veo interesant no crees? Buenos espero q n m abandones y sigas leyendo y me digas q t parece este cpi okok?? Besooosss wapa

**ELENA:** No te disculpes x tardar en responder, en todo caso la q se disulpa soy YO x haber tardado :( de verda k lo siento, intentare n tarda tanto. Bueno espero q te guste este capi , y pa wapa tu hombre!! y n t preocupes k lo primero q pienso cuando voy a escribir un fic es el final (una mania) asi k n t preocupes ;) oye n te confundas!! k lupin n desaparese cuando kiere, lo q pasa esk sta despareciend en el presente y nadie sabe xq x eso han mandao a herms al pasado para salvarle, ya no digo mas k m voy d la lengua :P jejeje, venga wapa besooosss y cuidateee!!!

y aki esta el 2º capi!

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO II

Hermione se sentía tan bien en su cama, no tenía ninguna ganas de levantarse y menos de abrir los ojos, pues pensaba que todo lo que le había sucedido era un sueño y quizás cuando se despertara estaría en su cama, en su casa, y Krum entraría dentro de poco en su cuarto para volver a traerle el desayuno y volvería a reprocharle de que no lo debía hacer porque hacía que ella se sintiera mal. Entonces un brote de esperanza recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría, alguien caminaba hacia su cama, descorrió las cortinas, se acercó a ella poco a poco...

-¡Despierta dormilona!-dijo una voz alegre.

Aunque Hermione había escuchado los moviemientos de esa persona no se esperaba aquella forma de despertar, cosa que la sobresaltó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una chica pelirroja con unos increibles ojos verdes almendrados... Hermione estaba confusa, se había creido de verdad que al despertarse se encontraría en su cama... y al ver que no era así sintió tristeza.

- Y... tú... ¿quién eres?...- dijo despistada Hermione a la vez que bostezaba.

- Soy Lily Evans, ¿ya no te acuerdas de mi?

- ¡Ahh si!.- Hermione se levantó de la cama, estaba bastante dormida.

- Bueno venga vístete, tendras hambre, te he esperado para bajar a desayunar al comedor... como eres nueva te hubieras perdido, seguro.- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sentía irónica al escuchar eso, "si ya, seguro que me hubiera perdido..." pero no quería parecer malage con la madre de Harry, sentía cierto respeto hacia ella, no sabía porque... pero esa chica sparecía estar siempre llena de vitalidad y luego lo que le esperaría en el futuro... sin poder comentarle nada...

--------------

----------

Hermione fue hasta el Gran Comedor hablando con Lily, ella mientras tanto le contaba cosas sobre Hogwarts, algo que aburría mucho a Hermione pues se había leido Historia de Hogwarts como unas 4 veces, pero aún así intentaba parecer impresionada cuando Lily contaba alguna anécdota interesante... Si se encontraban con alguien de Gryffindor, Lily no tardaba un segundo en presentarle a Hermione, Satine. Hermione iba admirando a esa chica cada vez más, era la chica perfecta: alegre, guapa, inteligente, buena estuidante, extrovertida... "si estuviera quí Harry, se sentiría muy orgulloso de su madre..."

Mientras el desayuno Hermione no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se dedicaba a pensar y a escuchar los comentarios de los compañeros... no había ni una palabra triste ni que les produjera preocupación en sus conversaciones, no como en su época en Hogwarts, la única preocupacion de estos estudiantes eran los exámenes... Hermione volvio a entristecerse, no sabía porque se encontraba tan sentimental, quizás también afectaba el encontrars lejos de su época, de casa, de sus seres queridos...

- Oye Satine, estás muy callada- le dijo de repente Lily- Solamente comes... Te veo triste, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿eh? no... no es que... nunca me había encontrado tan lejos de casa.- Dijo Hermione, y para su sorpresa no había mentido.

- Oye Satine, ¿tienes novio?- dijo de repente Sirius como el que no quiere la cosa.

Lily ante aquella pregunta tan repentina y tan poco oportuna, le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Sirius.

-No empieces- le dijo entre dientes.

-Si, si tengo...- y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, aunque pensaba que podría haber mentido, pues la verdad es que Sirius Black la atraía mucho ( y a quien no!)

- Vaya, es una pena, pero bueno él ahora está muy lejos ¿no?...¡Au, Lily eso me ha dolido!... Oye James y Lunático ¿dónde anda?

-Mmm?- A James le cogió desprevenido la pregunta mientras comia gachas y se le resbaló la cuchara, cosa que manchó a Lily- Ni idea... Lo siento Lily... estará... por ahí.. ¡Lily ya he dicho que lo siento!

------------------

------------

Hermione fue con Lily de nuevo a la torre Gryffindor para cambiarse, la chica no paraba de protestar mientras subían "Hombres!" repetía una y otra vez. Hermione se reía sin que la escuchara, era una situación muy cómica.

-Esperame en la sala común hasta que termine ¿vale?- le dijo Lily un poco menos extresada.

- Esto... Lily, creo que voy a ir a leer algo a la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione.

-¿A la biblioteca? ¿sabes donde está? si quieres te acompaño..

-No, no da igual, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer no quiero molestarte, además quiero estar un rato sola... ¿te importa?

-No como quieras, pero ten cuidado no te vayas a perder...- y Lily se encaminó hacia el cuarto de las chicas, pero antes de irse se volvió a dirigir a Hermione.- Oye Satine, si ves a James... lanzale un hechizo.

Hermione encontró sin ningún problema la biblioteca, normal se había pasado allí 7 años y la biblioteca había sido uno de los lugares mas pisados por Hermione Granger. Para su sorpresa la biblioteca se encontraba a rebozar de gente, normalmente los domingos no solía estar llena... Hermione miraba de un lado para otro, ni un sitio libre, ni uno... todas las mesas se encontraban llenas de libros y de alumnos, al parecer Hermione no podría encontrar la tranquilidad en los libros, pero... Hermione se fijó bien, y vio una mesa al lado de la ventana en la que solo había un chico y una pila de libros, pero había sitios suficientes... Hermione se dirigió a una estantería y miró haber si había algún libro que no hubiera leido, no, no había ninguno, asi que cogió uno que le llamó la atención y parecía interesante "Vampiros, ¿realidad o leyenda?".

La chica se hacercó a la mesa, apartó una silla y le preguntó al muchacho que estaba sentado:

- Perdona, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?

- Si claro, ningun problema- le dijo el chico que levantó la mirada y la miró a los ojos.

A Hermione le dio un vuelvo el corazón cuando los ojos del chico atravesaron su mirada... era él, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo tan solo por sus ojos, sus ojos color miel... pues el que se encontraba en la mesa no era otro que Remus Lupin.

Hermione no podía leer, estaba desconcentrada, solo se limitaba a pensar... Aquel por el que había venido al pasado se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, leyendo y escribiendo, sólo en una mesa apartada de la multitud, se veía que era buen estudiante. A lo que se refiere el físico Lupin apenas había cambiado en el futuro, bueno tenía una cara mas aniñada, pero seguía siendo igual de lindo y de guapo, Hermione nunca pensaría que se lo encontraría así, tan derepente...

"Que lindo y que guapo es..." Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado embobada mirándole, y el chico se había dado cuenta y se ruborizada, no le hacía gracia que se le quedaran mirando... Remus se fijó en que llevaba la túnica de Gryffindor, pero no había visto a esa chica nunca en Gryffindor.

- Ejem... ¿eres nueva?- le preguntó el chico en un susurro para que no se le escuchara.

Cogió desprevenida a Hermione, como estaba embobada no se esperaba que le hicieran una pregunta, y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el chico se había percatado de que ella la miraba.

- eh... Sí, soy la nueva alumna de intercambio, me llamo Herm... ¡Satine!... Satine Romer- Hermione no entendía porqué no podía hablar normal, sería que no estaba acostumbrada a mentir.

-Shhh... baja la voz, que nos van a echar de aqui- le susurró el chico, y luego le sonrió.

"Que sonrisa tan perfecta... ¡Hermione por Dios!" Siguió leyendo, o al menos hacía comos si leyera, pues no podía parar de pensar... "No entiendo que es lo que pretenden que averigüe sobre él, yo lo veo muy sano, no parece que tenga nada, aunque la útlima vez que lo ví estaba muy mal, desde luego, pero no parece que esté enfermo ni nada... quizás... quizás un dia de luna llena, convertido en hombre lobo, rabioso ataque a mucha gente, y ellos para defenderse le lancen hechizos... ¿y yo voy a tener que intervenir?" A la chica le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, nada mas en pensar que se tendría que volver a enfrentar a Remus Lupin convertido en hombre lobo, ya lo había hecho una vez, cuando estaba en 3º curso en Hogwarts... pero en aquel caso Lupin era un hombre adulto y ahora apenas tenía 17 años, parecía inofensivo... "Hermione, hasta el ser mas pequeño puede causar un daño tremendo, no lo olvides"

-Mmm, oye ¿me podrías ayudar con los deberes de pociones?- le preguntó derepente el chico, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro!- dijo contenta Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que otra vez había elevado la voz.- Ups... los siento.

Hermione se llevó toda la mañana ayudando a Lupin con sus deberes, era una ironía que dentro de unos años él le acabaría dando clases a ella... Era un chico listo pero le costaba entender algunas cosas, a Hermione le recordó a sus amigos Harry y Ron, que eran listos pero les costaba coger algunas cosas, aparte que siempre lo dejaban todo para el último momento. Por fin terminaron, y Remus le agradeció a Hermione que le hubiera ayudado, y se encaminaron para la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Muchas gracias, nunca hubiera conocido a nadie que se le diera tan bien pociones, ni siquiera se les da bien a James ni a Sirius.- le decía el chico mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- Es fácil si lo entiendes, aunque si que es verdad que es una asignatura problematica, en mi colegio a todo el mundo se le daba mal, aunque también es verdad que el profesor que daba esa asignatura daba mucho miedo.

Doblaron una esquina, y como si Hermione hubiera invocado a su futuro profesor de pociones, se cruzaron con un chico de pelo grasiento con una gran nariz aguileña... Hermione no había caído en la cuenta de que a la época que iba también estaba Snape, que apenas había cambiado, iba acompañado de otro chico de Slytherin, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, a la chica no le sonaba de nada.

- Vaya Lupin, que extraño que no estés con tus queridos amiguitos para que te defiendan- dijo Snape con su voz de siempre y con su cara de antipático también de siempre.

Snape se fijó en Hermione, la cual volvió la cara para disimular, no quería que la reconociera... aunque en verdad nunca podría pues faltaban muchos años para que Hermione fuera su alumna.

- Así que tu eres la nueva, ya me habían dicho que eras guapa, que pena que no hayas caido en Slytherin... te lo pasarías muy bien.- y Snape sonrió con su tipica sonrisa.- Soy Severus Snape, un placer.

- Igualmente.- le dijo Hermione sin mirarle a la cara.

- Es de mala educación no mirar a la gente cuando te habla ¿sabes?- decía Snape a la vez que acercaba su cara a la de Hermione para verla mejor.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te doy miedo?

-No.- dijo con decisión Hermione, que había levantado la mirada y miraba a Snape directamente a los ojos.

- Creeme, estarías mas segura conmigo que con esta bestia.- y señaló a Lupin con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Vamonos Satine.- dijo Lupin, que sin pensarlo dos veces había cogido la mano de Hermione y se alejaban de Snape.

-¡Vamos Lupin no te enfades!, ¡Al fin y al cabo es la verdad!- se escuchó la voz de Severus desde lejos.

Hermione se fijó que Lupin parecía mlesto e iba muy rápido por los pasillos. Aunque la chica hacía como si no hubiera entendido nada ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba al chico. Snape sabía que Remus Lupin era un hombre lobo, desde hacía unos años, como le había contado Harry, y Dumbledor mantenía a raya a Snape para que no dijera nada, pero claro sabiendo Snape ese secreto no se iba a quedar quieto y desde luego estaría haciendole todo el día chantajes... Hermione sabía muy bien lo que debería de sentir Remus, luchando para que nadie supiera nada, para que nadie lo mirara con mala cara, para que nadie lo rechazara y lo tratara mal... Hermione sabía muy bien lo que era pasar por eso, lo comprobó muy bien cuando en 4º curso Rita Skeeter la tomó con ella y le hacía la vida imposible.

Remus caminaba furioso por los pasillos, tenía que aparecer el estupido de Severus Snape, siempre tenía que aparecer para fastidiarle todo. La chica le caía muy bien, y debía de admitir que era muy guapa y muy lista, casi todas las chicas del colegio le miraban raro "Mira ahí va ese Lupin, siempre tan callado y siempre metido en sus libros... que chico mas raro", "Ahi va Lupin seguido de sus guardaespaldas Potter y Black, seguro que no es nada sin ellos..." Muchos de estos comentarios habían llegado a sus oídos, cosa que hacía cada vez entristecer mas a Remus y a sentirse mas inseguro. Pero Satine se le había acercado sin ningun problema, sin importarle que dirían, sin importale quien era ni lo que decía la gente.

No se había dado cuenta, pero aun llevaba a Satine cogida de la mano, Remus se sonrojó y se la soltó, luego había caido en la cuenta de que alomejor a la chica le había molestado que le hubiera cogido la mano, y que quizás quería seguir hablando con Snape. Había sido muy precipitado.

-Lo siento... tengo que irme- le dijo el chico con la mirada agachada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Y dejando a Hermione Granger confusa Remus emprendió su camino. La chica no comprendió nada, de repente le había soltado la mano y la había dejado allí, entonces Hermione se miró la mano y sintió un arrebato de cariño hacia Lupin, hacia Remus Lupin.

-----------------------

--------------

Hermione regresó a la sala común, no sabía que hacer, estaba muy aburrida y pensar que al día siguiente tendría que volver a empezar las clases, volver a hacer 7º curso, bueno al menos esperaba terminar su atrabajo en aquel tiempo antes de que llegaran los EXTASIS, pues no le hacía gracia tener que volver a hacer aquellos exámenes, y ademas que no le servirían para nada.

Eran las 17:00 pm, que lento pasaba el tiempo. Se le vino a la mente otra vez Remus, lo veía muy solo y eso que tenía buenos amigos, "¡Mierda, Hermione eres una tonta!", había caido en la cuenta de que si quería averiguar que es lo que le ocurría a Lupin debía de vigilarle y no apartarse de él. Hermione se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al retrato de la señora gorda para salir de la sala común, pero entonces se chocó con Lily y al parecer se alegró de encontrarla.

- ¡Que bien... que...te encuentro... Satine!-dijo Lily con el poco aliento que le quedaba, al parecer había venido corriendo.- Venga vamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó intrigada Hermione, mientras seguía a Satine hacía el patio.

- Se me había olvidado decirte que como estamos ya en Octubre empieza la temporada de Quidditch, y las casas del colegio juegan unas contra otras y cuando termina la temporada se le da la copa de Quidditch al campeón.- Lily hizo una pausa.- ¿En vuestro colegio también hacíais competiciones?

-Mmm... no, pero teníamos un equipo que jugaba con otros colegios.- volvió a mentir Hermione, era mejor decirle que no, si no le seguiría preguntando.

- Ya veras, nuestro estadio es una pasada.

Cuando llegaron Hermione hizo como si se sorprendiera, aunque no le sorprendía nada pues lo tenía ya muy visto. Se sentaron en las gradas de Gryffindor como siempre había hecho, Sirius les había guardado unos asientos y Lily se sentó al lado de Sirius quedando en medio. El partido era Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw.

-¿Sabes?, James juega en el equipo de Gryffindor.- le dijo Lily a Hermione entre los chillidos de la gente, pues ya habían empezado a salir los jugadores.

-¿A si?- "Ya lo sabía pero bueno"- ¿y en qué posición juega?

- Es cazador.- dijo Lily sin poder evitar sonreir.

(N/A: Les recuerdo que en el libro y la misma autora lo ha dicho, que ella nunca dijo en que posición jugaba James Potter, que jugaba de buscador fue una invección de la primera película, J.K. Rowling dijo que lo mas probable sería que fuera cazador. :P)

Hermione miraba para todos lados para ver si divisaba a Lupin, pero no lo veía por ningun lado, y además si estuviera allí seguramente se sentaría al lado de Sirius. El partibo estaba durando mucho, habían pasado dos horas, la snitch no aparecía por ningún lado y ya estaba oscureciendo. La chica no aguantó mas y le preguntó a Lily.

-Oye Lily, ¿sabes donde está Remus Lupin?

-Ah! ya has conocido a Remus, es buen chico ¿verdad?. Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar.

Hermione no insistió, pues no quería parecer una pesada, ni tampoco quería levantar sospechas sobre nada. Se concentró en el partido, vio a James ir de arriba a abajo, de un lado para otro, casi siempre en posesión de la quaffle, volaba muy bien, no le extrañaba nada que Harry fuera tan buen jugador. Se fijó en que cada vez que James marcaba un gol le tiraba un beso a Lily o le dedicaba una pirueta, y ésta se sonrojaba y sonreía. Se veia que se querían mucho. Parecían tan felices... eran felices.

Por fin terminó el partido, a Hermione nunca le había gustado mucho el Quidditch y menos los temas de conversación sobre el juego, pero tenía que admitir que le entusiasmaba verlo, y mas cuando jugaban sus compañeros. Gryffindor había cogido la snith y por supuesto había ganado el partido. Sirius de la emoción fue el primero en saltar al estadio para abrazar a James de la alegria (casi se mata por cierto).

------------------------

--------------

Después de cenar, Lily y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común donde desde luego les esperaba una fiesta por la victoria del partido. Hermione seguía preocupada, no había visto a Lupin desde la mañana. Cuando llegaron a la sala las recibieron muchas serpentinas y matasuegras, la musica sonaba muy alta (un poco anticuada por supuesto) y las bebidas iban de un lado para otro, la gente se divertía. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaban por ningun lado ni Sirius, ni James... ni Remus. "Ayy, ha que he perdido la oportunidad... ¿y si era esta noche lo que tenía que ocurrir y no he estado?...". Hermione se dirigió a Lily, que bailaba con sus compañeras.

-¡Lily, Lily! ¡No encuentro ni a James ni a Sirius!- "ni a Remus", Hermione le tenía que gritar a Lily para que su voz se escuchara sobre la musica. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Lily, tan solo unas simples palabras.

- ¡Te preocupas demasiado Satine!, ¡Disfruta de la fiesta!

Pero no podía estaba muy preocupada... entonces se acercó a la ventana, se sentó cerca de ella y la respuesta vino por si sola. Miró hacia el cielo y vio como una inmesa luna llena se abría camino entre unas oscuras nubes.

.......................................................................................................Fin del Capitulo.........................................................................................................

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, no es gran cosa, pero ya empieza a haber roce entre Remus y Hermione. Espero que me perdonen la tardanza.

Dejen sus opiniones xfis! y si tienen alguna pregunta tambien ok??

No me dejen, que yo no habandono!!!

Besooooooosssssss, Cuidenseeeeeeeeeee!!!

Isilwen.


	4. Cap:III

Holaaaaaa! Ya llegó el 3er capitulo! Se que he tardado mucho, y he tenido que auto castigarme x ello xDD, pero es que no he tenido tiempo para nada, y aún no tengo para hacer muchas cosas:'(

Estaréis hartos de oír lo mismo una y otra vez, pero de verdad que lo siento mucho, procuraré no tardar tanto la prox vez ok?

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**HoneyBeeM****** Muchas gracias, que bien que te guste. La agregaste a favoritos? uyyyy m pongo colora jejeje. La verdad es que la historia a mi me gusta mucho, aunque se me van las ideas y muchas veces tardo por eso, porque no se me ocurre que poner el siguiente capi, pero siempre llega la luz :P. Bueno cuídate vale? y besoss de chocolate para ti ;)

**Flor Malfoy****** Holaaa pekeñaa! me alegra recibir reviews tuyos en serio, y sobre todo los dos últimos que me has dejado que han sido largiiisiisimooss! me he quedado impresionada! jijiji. Me ilusiona que te guste la historia. Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero hay gente que tarda mas! fus :(, pero bueno como buena escritora aquí esta el 3er capi y espero que te guste también, y tu actualiza también prontito! que me tienes enganchada a tus ficsss! Besooss wapisimaa!

**Elena:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia, ayy esto sube la moral en serio ja ja ja ja . Espero que te guste también este capi, aunque tampoco hay mucho, habla mas bien de Remus pero bueno . Besoos y cuídate!

**Dark Malfoy**: Holaa! gracias x tu review tmb. Si la verdad es que no hay muchos fics sobre esta pareja, es una pena. Suena un poco pederasta la verdad, pero da iwal cuanto mas rara mejor! jeje. Besos xula!

**karlia:** Muchas gracias por tu review!. tranquila que ya la continuo ;), me alegra que te guste en serio :) si que es un poco rara la pareja pero como digo antes, cuanto mas rara mas le gusta a la gente xD y es cierto. Bueno aquí esta el 3 capi, haber que te parece. Besoos.

**Veruxi:** tranqui que lo pienso continuar no te preocupes ;). Si lo primero que se me ocurre cuando voy a escribir un fic es el final xD, y no lo pienso abandonar porque el final me gusta mucho :). Y ya no digo mas que me voy de la lengua. Xitoosss.

**Remy:** Holaa. Que bien que te guste el fic ( xD estoy cansada de decir lo mismo) pro bueno. Si hay pocas historias de esta pareja y apenas acabadas, pero yo pienso acabarla o al menos eso quiero y lo voy a intentar. ;) Cuídate.

**Kris:** ¬¬ déjate de poner paranoias niña! pero bueno mientras me dejes un review! jejejeje.

**TercySScloe:** Holaaaa! ay niña m pones colora, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribí en serio . Siento mucho la tardanza en serio, perdona, perdona, perdona... no me cansaría de decirlo. Espero que en el prox capi no tarda tanto :(, pero entre los estudios y lo q no son los estudios no tengo tiempo para nada :(. Bueno aquí esta el capi, haber si te gusta aunque no tiene mucho :P. Besosss wapisimaaa!

**amsp14****** muchas gracias x tu review! Así que ya te volviste a meter en la historia no? así me gusta jeje :) haber que te parece este capi. Aunque no te lo creas me has dado una idea, pero la tendré que poner mas adelante jejeje. Bueno sigue leyendo Besoooss

**Black Heiress****** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior. La verdad es que yo llego a estar en la situación de Hermione y me lanzo sobre Sirius, sobre Remus y sobre James, yo no me aguanto xDD. Tranquila que no tengo intención de que aparezca Peter, no tengo gana de meter otro personaje por ahí en medio, además me cae mal, no quiero :P Bueno chica, (veo que perteneces a muchas ordenes xDD) que te vaya bien y sigue leyendo haber que te parece. Besooos y cuidatee.

Por cierto ya que esto no me deja poner guiones los diálogos los pongo entre comillas¬¬

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO III

Hermione se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, todo lo contrario que los demás, que seguían dormidos por la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar, el cual solo estaba lleno por las demás casas que no eran Gryffindor, pero además era domingo así que tampoco había mucha gente de las demás casas. Mientras desayunaba sus tostadas, la chica pensaba que podría hacer durante el día... seguramente se aburriría mucho, todavía no había empezado las clases, y no tenía nada que hacer.

Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca, con la cabeza agachada, daría lo que fuera por encontrarse en su casa con sus amigos, no allí, sola, sin nadie.

Se suponía que tenía que salvar a Remus Lupin, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si de repente desaparecía y no era capaz de tenerlo vigilado?

"Hola ¿a donde vas?- dijo un a voz, la cual la sacó de sus pensamientos".

Hermione levantó la vista y para su sorpresa se encontró con Lupin. El chico mostraba el aspecto que se esperaba ella: con arañones, ojeras, los ojos apagados y con aspecto cansado. Pero aún así se esforzó por sonreír.

"Pues la verdad iba a la biblioteca para leer. ¿Y tú...?- Hermione le iba a preguntar como estaba pero desistió, pues eso significaría revelar que ella sabía que era un hombre lobo.""

"Yo voy a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, necesito que me de un poco el aire, ¿quieres venir? si no tienes nada mejor que hacer claro.- le dijo el chico poniéndose un poco colorado."

La chica acepto, al menos así estaría con él y no le perdería de vista.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Se llevaron toda la mañana paseando alrededor del lago, mientras charlaban de todo lo que se les venía a la mente. Cada vez que Remus le preguntaba algo sobre su vida en Francia, ella le respondía con una mentira y cambiaba enseguida de tema.

A media mañana se sentaron cerca del lago, al lado de unos árboles. Con el viento suave que corría y los rayos cálidos que caían sobre ellos, la situación era cada vez mas agradable. Remus tumbado en el césped cerró los ojos, daba la impresión de que estaba dormido y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Vamos Satine ¿por qué no me lo preguntas?- dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados, luego los abrió y se sentó."

"¿Qué...?- la chica se sorprendió la había cogido desprevenida la pregunta.- ¿Que te pregunte qué?"

" Sobre mi aspecto, y donde estuve anoche en lugar de estar en la sala común.- el chico agachó la mirada."

" ¿Por qué tendría que preguntártelo?- le dijo la chica, haciendo como si no le diera importancia.- Seguro que tenías buenas razones para no asistir, además es tu vida, no me voy a meter en ella."

"Vaya, yo cada vez que estoy con una chica siempre me está preguntando. Eres interesante.- el chico le sonrió.- Pero sé que te preguntas por las heridas de mi cara, se te nota en la forma de mirarme."

Hermione le volvió la cara, el chico no era tonto se había dado cuenta, pero lo que no sabía era que ella ya sabía el porqué de sus heridas, pero para no parecer entrometida, no tuvo mas remedio que decirle:

" Oye, no tienes porqué contármelo si no quieres ¿vale?."

Remus estaba impresionado con la actitud de Satine, no le importaba lo que le había ocurrido ni mostraba ningún interés por saberlo. Cada vez le caía mejor.

Ya atardecía, era increíble como volaba el tiempo. Los chicos regresaron a su sala común, donde estaban Lily y James sentados en el sofá.

" ¿Dónde estabais?- les preguntó Lily."

" Dando una vuelta- respondió Hermione."

" Yo te vi antes Satine, te llamé pero no me contestaste- le dijo James un poco confuso."

" ¿Ah si? No te escucharía, je je je"

Hermione se dio cuenta de porqué no le respondió, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran Satine, por eso no hizo caso de la llamada de James.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala común y entró por ella Sirius, con su sonrisa de siempre

" Ey chicos, ya me han dicho que al final si hay fiesta de Halloween."

" Verdad, ya me había enterado se me olvidó decíroslo- dijo James."

"Jijiji, creo que me voy a disfrazar de vampiro.- comentó Sirius con cara diabólica."

"Todos los años te disfrazas de vampiro Sirius- le cortó la ilusión Lily."

"¿Tienes pareja Satine?- le preguntó Sirius, sin ponerse ni un pelo de colorado."

"¿Quién? ¿Yo? pero... si ni siquiera tengo disfraz.- dijo la chica un poco alterada."

"No te preocupes, yo tengo uno de vampiresa arriba.- le dijo Lily- Creo que tenemos la misma talla."

" ¿Y tú vas a ir Remus?- le preguntó Satine."

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Prefieres ir con el pequeño Moony no?- dijo Sirius a la vez que cogía a Remus por el hombro. - Por mi no te preocupes se lo pido a otra chica y ya esta... ¡ay!

Lily le había dado una colleja en la nuca murmurando algo que sonaba "creído"."

"No, no creo que vaya..."

"Vamos Remus, que nunca vas a las fiestas y este es el último año... además han dado lluvia, no hay porque preocuparse- le dijo James guiñándole un ojo."

" Bueno, me lo pensaré..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione comenzó las clases y como siempre destacó como sabelotodo, además tenía la ventaja de que la teoría y la práctica que daban ya la había estudiado ella.

La chica ayudaba con "clases particulares" a Lupin, él no se lo había pedido, pero ella se había ofrecido voluntaria, además así lo tendría controlado, que es lo que quería. Aunque a Hermione se le estaba agotando la paciencia... pasaban los días y Remus Lupin seguía con el mismo aspecto de siempre, el de estar cansado con arañazos y débil, pero eso se debía a su vida de hombre-lobo, no tenía nada que ver con que desapareciera en el futuro.

Pero aun así todo tiene una parte buena, conocer a los merodeadores en su época estudiantil no podía ser mas divertido, estaban casi todo el día de cachondeo, hasta que llegaba Lily y les obligaba a ponerlos a estudiar, sin embargo al minuto dejaban de estudiar, incluyendo a Lily. Esto a James, a Sirius y a Lily no les afectaba pues eran muy inteligentes y sacaban unas buenas notas, pero para Remus no era tan fácil...

Hermione sentía lástima por él. Llevar esa vida tan dura, no debía de ser muy fácil, todos los meses le esperaba esa horrible transformación que le duraría toda una noche, una noche llena de lamentos, de angustia y cuando terminase de dolor, dolor por las heridas causadas a su cuerpo... y sentir esa debilidad de no haber dormido en toda la noche... desde luego ella no sería capaz de llevar una vida así.

" Oye Satine gracias por ayudarme tanto, en serio no tendrías que molestarte- le decía poniéndose colorado Remus Lupin."

"¡No seas tonto!- dijo la chica sonriéndole- Además explicándote repaso yo también."

" OH-OH, mira quién acaba de entrar- dijo Remus mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca."

"Snape- murmuró Hermione.- Vámonos antes de que nos contagie con su grasiento pelo."

Se dirigieron a la puerta, pero justo cuando iban a salir Hermione recordó que se le había olvidado un libro en la mesa. Le dijo a Lupin que esperara un momento que no tardaba. Pero cuando volvió para encontrarse con el chico, tal como imaginaba, Snape estaba "hablando" (mejor dicho, molestando), a Remus.

"Vamos Remus ya lo tengo.- le dijo la chica sin mirar a su futuro profesor, pues le provocaría risa."

" Vaya parejita, seguramente iréis a la fiesta de Halloween no?- le dijo el Severus adolescente con su típica cara de ignorancia- ¿De qué os disfrazaréis? ¿De caperucita y el lobo?"

" Snape... lávate el pelo y luego hablamos ok?- dijo Remus cogiendo del brazo a Hermione para largarse de allí."

"Buena respuesta- le felicitó la chica."

" Es que si no se lo decía reventaba."

"Oye Remus ¿vas a ir al final a la fiesta?- le preguntó la chica mientras caminaban sin rumbo."

" No sé si ir, además no tengo pareja..."

" ¡Ven conmigo!- le dijo Hermione.""

" No, no. Tu vas a ir con Sirius, no le voy a dejar tirado.- le contestó Lupin un poco triste."

" No te preocupes por Sirius, seguro que se lo pide a otra y va seguro con él.- insistía Hermione."

" Que no en serio Satine, además no tengo muchas ganas, déjalo ya porque no voy a ir.- contestó el chico mas serio que nunca."

"Bueno vale, ya no te molesto mas. Cabezota."

" ¡¡ Heeyy Satine, Remus!- gritó alguien que venía atrás suya."

Los chicos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Lily, que era la que los había llamado.

"¿A dónde vais?"

" La verdad es que no lo sé.- le contestó Hermione."

" Yo voy a ir a ver a entrenar a James ¿queréis venir conmigo?- le dijo alegremente la pelirroja."

" Yo no tengo muchas ganas Lily, además quiero ducharme, nos vemos luego ¿vale?- se despidió Hermione, y se marchó con sus libros bajo el brazo."

"Bueno entonces vienes conmigo Remus y no hay "peros" que valgan- dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo."

Se dirigieron hacia el estadio de Quiddicht, Lily le hablaba de muchas cosas pero Remus no prestaba atención. Solo podía pensar en Satine, era la chica perfecta para él, se parecía mucho a Lily: guapa, inteligente, comprensible, solidaria... pero tenía miedo de perderla, pues si se enteraba de que era un hombre lobo seguramente le provocaría terror en ella, y también odio.

Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta de algo, de algo que no quería que sucediera pero era inevitable... se estaba encariñando con esa chica, y luego probablemente se enamorara. Odiaba ser un chico así, enamoradizo. Pero es que ella había sido una de las pocas chicas que lo trataban bien. Todas las demás le veían como " Lupin el extraño", "Lupin el amargado".

Solo había en el mundo dos chicas que le trataban bien, una era Lily y la otra Satine. Quizás hacía poco tiempo que la conocía, pero el mero hecho de que apenas conocerla se llevaran ya tan bien, ilusionaba al chico.

" ¿Remus? ¿Qué te pasa?"

" ¿Qué?- Lily le había preguntado y le había cogido desprevenido.- No nada, pensaba."

"No es cierto, te conozco. Te ocurre algo ¿De qué se trata?- le preguntó la chica."

"No me ocurre nada, en serio."

" Deja que adivine. Te gusta una chica ¿a que si?- insistió Lily."

"Si... - afirmó el chico, bajando la cabeza colorado. Lily siempre le sacaba todo así que daba igual resistirse."

"Es Satine ¿verdad?- le preguntó la chica."

" ¡¿Cómo te has dado cuenta!- le preguntó Remus impresionado."

" Remus no soy estúpida, además es la primera vez que estás tan unido a una chica.- le sonrió la pelirroja."

" Es que, ella no es igual que las otras, es diferente.- Remus se puso aún mas colorado.- Pero, es imposible... me han dicho que tiene novio."

"Pero... eso puede cambiar...- Lily no puedo continuar porque Remus siguió hablando."

"Además tengo miedo de que se entere de que soy... - Remus calló un momento- Y entonces me odie, y no quiera volver a ser mi amiga."

" No tiene porqué ser así. Cuando yo me enteré no te odié y..."

"Pero porque quieres a James y él es mi amigo, sino..."

" ¡Deja de hacerte el mártir! Las cosas no tienen que ser así. Tú sigue igual, y el día que te encuentres preparado se lo dices, seguro que ella lo entenderá, no veo que ella sea la típica chica que deje tirado a sus amigos. Hazme caso."

Remus no siguió discutiendo, Lily podía llegar a ser mucho mas cabezona que él. Siguieron andando y llegaron al estadio. Se llevaron toda la tarde viendo como entrenaba el equipo de Gryffindor, de vez en cuando se montaban en las escobas, pero el chico no podría dejar de pensar.

" ¿Por qué no puedo ser un chico normal?" pensó con tristeza.

...FiN DeL CaPíTuLo ...

Bueno aquí se termina, creo que no voy a tardar mucho en el prox capitulo pero no me hagáis mucho caso xDD. Aunque lo intentaré.

Bueno y ya saben, dejen sus opiniones y dudas o todo lo que quieran dándole al botoncito de Go de ahí abajo en la esquinita ;). okiissssss?

Cuindensee y muchísimos besos!

Isilwen (hija de la luna)


	5. Cap:IV

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa, por fin regreséeeeee. Perdonenme la tardanza de verdad, pero es que entre que no sabía que escribir y los examenes... pero dentro de poco acabo el curso y podré escribir mas :), SORRYYYYYYYYY.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi sinceramente no me gusta como me ha quedado, por eso os pido vuestras opiniones xDD plisss.**

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Luna** : gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste y espero que este capi me des tu opinion. Besoos.

**Darangel:** holaaa, muchas gracias la verdad es que me resulta dificil escribir el papel de Lupin jejeje, no se como lo hará JK, pero bueno :), siento mucho la tardanza espero que me perdones. Saludosss.

**amsp14**: Muchas gracias por tu review! A mi me gusta mucho la personalidad timida de Lupin, lo hace muy lindo . Y si es verdad que no sabrías como responder si te llamaran por otro nombre, aunque en mi clase hay tantas con mi mismo nombre, que cuando llaman a una, ninguna responde porque nos creemos que es a otra xDD. bueno espero que me sigas leyendo y dándome tus opiniones besoos!.

**  
tercySScloe:** jajaja con que campanas de boda en? shhh no te adelantes tanto niñaaa k m vas a estropear la historia :P y te pido mil perdones por la tardanza :(, de verdad me hubiera gustado haber actualizado antes en serio, pero bueno almenos ya he publicado. pero que sepas que no has cumplido con lo de los reviews en! ejejejeje. Bueno muxisimos besos wapa.

**HoneyBeeM**: Holaaa, gracias por dejarme otro review, y no te preocupes que mientras sigas dejando te seguiré contestando, es un deber sí señor. Espero que te guste este capitulo y me dejes un review diciendome como te ha parecido ok? Xitooosss.

**luna-wood**: Holaaa, tranquila hija que aunke Herms sienta algo por Krum eso se ira desvaneciendo, de eso m encargaré yo jejeje. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia, y no te preocupes si has tardado en leerla, al menos la has leido no, y espero que sigas leyendo. Bueno voy a actualizar ya esto, muxos besoos.

**karlia:** gracias por tus palmas! y palmas a ti tmb por dejarme un review y xq te guste la historia. Saludooss.

**Black Heiress :** Holaaa. pues la verdad creo que he tardado mas en actualizar este capi jejeje, espero que me disculpes. Ah y ya le dije a Sirius que querias ir con el al baile ;) jejeje Bueno espero que te guste este capi. Muxisimos besosss.

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO IV

" ¿Por qué no puedo ser un chico normal?" pensó con tristeza.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A decir verdad, Lupin no era el único que se quedaba impresionado por Satine (Hermione), los profesores admiraban su inteligencia, y sus compañeros su simpatía. Mas de uno se quedaba mirándola cuando iba por los pasillos (cosa que incomodaba a la chica), pero quizás lo que mas le incomodaba era sus numerosos encuentros con Severus Snape, parecía que la perseguía, y siempre que se lo encontraba e iba con Remus no podía evitar hacer un comentario grosero hacia el chico.

"Te he visto antes hablando con Snape, ¿qué quería? - le dijo Lily, un día cuando estaban en Pociones."

" Nada, molestar como siempre.- le contestó la chica.- No paro de encontrármelo por los pasillos, es un pesado."

" Lo se, lo conozco desde hace mas tiempo que tú.- seguía la conversación la pelirroja.- Además mucha gente le tiene miedo, llegó al colegio sabiendo muchas maldiciones, y eso no está muy bien visto."

" Sí ya lo se, pero no es precisamente miedo lo que siento hacia él."

Las chicas echaban el último ingrediente a la poción enérgica, y ahora solo tenían que esperar treinta segundos y echaría un vapor de color naranja, eso quería decir que estaba bien hecha.

Detrás de ellas se encontraban, Remus y James, Sirius se encontraba en unas mesas mas alejadas. En la clase comenzaron a salir vapores de todos los colores de los calderos, muy pocos conseguían el tono anaranjado fuerte, solo Satine, James y Sirius lo consiguieron. A Lily y a Remus les salio un tono como mango (naranja clarito), pero la clase llegaba a su fin y no había forma de arreglarlo.

" Bien, quiero que lleneis las botellas con vuestra poción y la dejeis sobre mi mesa con vuestros nombres para examinarla.- dijo el profesor."

" Ademas, está muy interesado en saber con quien voy a ir al baile.- continuaba la conversación Hermione."

" Creo que le gustas a Snape, Satine...- comentó Lily, pero no pudo continuar porque se escuchó el sonido de un cristal roto contra el suelo."

A Remus se le había caído la botella con la poción al suelo... había estado escuchando toda la conversación y cuando escuchó el comentario de Lily sobre que Snape podía sentir algo hacia Satine, sin saber cómo se le había resbalado la botella de las manos. Tuvo que recolgerlo todo y volver a llenar la botella, la cual había reparado.

Pociones había sido la última clase del jueves, los chicos iban alegres hacia su sala común para cambiarse de ropa.

" Oye, mañana hay excursión a Hosmade, ¿iremos verdad?- preguntó James cuando entraban en la sala."

" Por su puesto, ¿Qué te hacía panesar que no iríamos?- le dijo Sirius.- De paso podríamos acercarnos a la tienda de disfraces Satine."

" Pero, ¿No nos ibamos a disfrazar de vampiros?- preguntó extrañada la chica."

" No, es el ultimo año y quiero ir de algo original.- le dijo el chico sonriéndole y sentándose en el sofá.- Ey James ¿una partidita al ajedrez?"

" Vale"

" Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es terminar los deberes y ya no tendríamos que hacer nada para el fin de semana- dijo Satine."

" Hay tiempo para hacerlos.- le contestó Sirius."

A Hermione aquella escena le recordó cuando estaban en Hogwarts y obtenía la misma respuesta de sus amigos, siempre rezagados para hacer los deberes.

" Pues yo creo que Hermione tiene razón.- la apoyó Lily.- Vamos a la biblioteca, ¿vienes Remus?"

" Si, así los dejo listos."

Hermione se alegró de que el chico decidiera ir con ellas, aparte de que tenía que tenerlo vigilado, le agradaba la compañía del chico. Lupin siempre le había caído muy bien, y había sido su mejor profesor desde luego, pero no sabía porqué ahora no lo veía con los mismos ojos, cuando sus ojos de color miel se cruzaban con los suyos, sentía algo distinto.

Se llevaron toda la tarde estudiando y terminando los deberes, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Caminaban por los pasillos, mientras se dirigían a la torre Gryffindor para dejar las cosas e ir a cenar. Pero algo se los impidió, se encontraron con la joven Profesora McGonagall.

" Señorita Romer, el director quiere hablar con usted, acompañeme por favor."

" Id vosotros, yo ya iré luego.- le dijo la chica a sus amigos."

" Trae Satine, te llevaré las cosas a la torre.- le dijo Remus y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco colorado."

" Gracias.- le dijo la chica, entregándole los libros."

Hermione siguió a la profesora al despacho de Dumbledor, que como ella muy bien sabía le quería hablar sobre el hecho de su estancia en Hogwarts. La profesora le dijo la contraseña a la estatua del águila y dejó a la chica para que subiera sola.

" Ah! Bienvenida Señortia Granger.- le saludó calurosamente el joven (no mucho) director. Hermione se sorprendió de volver a escuchar su verdadero apellido."

" ¿Quería verme señor?- le preguntó un tanto introvertida."

" Si, veamos... ¿Cómo va la cosa?- preguntó el director mientras se sentaba detras de su mesa. Siéntese por favor."

" Pues, la verdad la cosa no avanza. Remus... Lupin no muestra síntomas de hayarse en ningún peligro.- le explicó la chica."

" Bueno, eso se verá con el tiempo. Por ahora me han dicho que ha entablado buena relación con usted, y eso es bueno, le cuesta hacer nuevos amigos, me alegra que hayan conectado.- y el director le sonrió- Bueno sólo quería saber si se encontraba cómoda."

" Si, si, no se preocupe.- le contestó Hermione."

" Bueno eso es todo, solo quería asegurarme de que todo iba bien. Si quiere contactar con su familia o aglo, hágamelo saber.-dijo el director a la vez que se levantaba."

" De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- Hermione también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida."

" Por cierto, antes que se me olvide. Tome.- Dumbledor le entrgó una fotografía. La reconoció enseguida, fue la foto que el mismo director les había enseñado sobre los merodeadores a ella y a sus amigos cuando fueron al hospital para ver a Lupin. Pero en aquella foto Remus estaba borroso, ahora estaba normal. Lo que quería decir que todavía no corría peligro. Téngala para que sepa cuando llega el momento, el momento en el que ocurra el hecho por el que Remus Lupin caiga en el olvido en el futuro."

A Hermione se le ocurrió por un momento decirle al director que le dijera a Krum que estaba bien y que no se preocupaba, pero no sabía porque le entró vegueza para decirselo. Se despidió del director, y se fue a cenar. Mientras caminaba no podía de dejar de observar aquella fotografía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los chicos, como casi todos los alumnos, fueron a Hosmade para estar casi todo el tiempo en tiendas de disfraces, complementos... Todo estaba decorado con calabazas, murciélagos, esqueletos,etc. pues el 31 era el día siguiente.

Los chicos estaban en la tienda de disfraces, mientras Sirius y Hermione miraban los distintos disfraces. ("No me puedo creer que vaya a ir de pareja con Sirius, si Harry estuviera aquí...") pensaba Hermione mientras miraba un disfraz de caperucita (xDD).

" ¡Mira Satine he encontrado unos perfectos!- le gritó Sirius desde el otro extemo de la tienda."

"¡Vale, pero no hace falta que grites! uy...- y se puso colorada al darse cuenta de que ella también había gritado. Se dirigió a donde estaba Sirius."

Lily y Lupin estaban por otro lado en Honeyduckes, mirando los caramelos con distintos sabores que acababan de salir al mercado.

" ¿Entonces no piensas ir al baile?- le preguntó Lily al chico."

"¿Para qué voy a ir? Si con la que quiero ir ya tiene pareja...-dijo apenado y en voz muy baja, pero Lily le había escuchado."

" Pero, no va a estar todo el tiempo con Sirius, no te va a morder ¿en?"

" Ya... ¡pero me da vergüenza, ultimamente me pongo muy colorado cuando estoy cerca de ella, ¡imagínate en el baile!... Ademas, sé que yo no le gusto..."

" ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías, eso no lo sabes!- le reprochava mientras salían de la tienda.- Y si te da vergüenza... es una fiesta de disfraces, ve disfrazado."

"Claro, disfrazado ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?- le dijo el chico irónicamente."

" No seas tonto, ve con un disfraz con el que estés irreconocible y así podrás estar a tu antojo sin que te reconozca."

Por un momento Remus se vio disfrazado de lobo entrando en el baile y bailando con Satine que iba disfrazada de caperucita. Pero borró ese pensamiento. Quizás sería una buena idea ir disfrazado sin que nadie supiera quien era, podría estar cerca de Satine sin ponerse nervioso.

"Vamos a ir a la tienda de disfraces a ver si encontramos algo.- le dijo Lily agarrándole por el brazo y llevándolo a la tienda."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**-"**¿Por qué las chicas siempre tardan tanto?-preguntó Sirius desesperado."

Sirius y James esperaban a sus acompañantes a los pies de las escaleras de los cuartos de las chicas. Sirius iba disfrazado de elfo (pero no de elfo domestico) sino de elfo del señor de los anillos (xD). Llevaba una túnica larga y de color marfil, con mangas largas y caídas, y en la cabeza llevaba una especie de diadema de diamantes (no son verdaderos por supuesto) alrededor de la frente.

"Ya estamos.- dijo Lily, bajando las escaleras."

Lily llevaba una capa roja, con una camisa transparente roja que dejaba ver su sujetador negro, unos tacones tambien negros y el pelo suelto... iba de demonio. James se acercó a ella y le alargó el brazo para que se sujetaba. James por otra parte iba de angelito, con su pantalón y su camisa blanca, y sus correspondientes alitas.

Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta cuando bajó Hermione. Iba vestida con un largo traje de seda, de color celeste. En la cintura llevaba como un cinturón adosado de color dorado, y sus mangas tambien eran largas. La diferencia con el traje de Sirius es que el suyo dejaba ver sus hombros. LLevaba el pelo recogido con un moño dejando caer unos mechones sobre su cara y sorbe la espalda, ademas de su correspondiente diadema dorada.

" Estas linda-le dijo Sirius sonriendole e hizo el mismo gesto con el brazo."

Cuando salieron de la sala común se encontraron de cara con Remus, que se quedó un tanto anonadado cuando vio a Hermione (cosa que hizo que la chica se pusiera colorada).

" Estas... preciosa.- le dijo poniendose él tambien colorado."

" Gracias.- le sonrió la chica.- Veo que no vienes."

El chico negó con la cabeza y entró en la sala común. Lo que Hermione no vio fue como Lily le guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor estaba ya casi todo el mundo. Miles de personas disfradas, algunas se les reconocía enseguida a otras les era imposible. Cogieron una mesa, la cual estaba decorada con calaveras que eran velas. Pero en seguida se pusieron a bailar.

La musica sonaba por todas partes, se escuchaban risas, la gente se lo pasaba bien. Hermione bailaba con Sirius y a decir verdad lo hacía mal, cada dos por tres sentía un pisotón y la chica se estaba cansando.

" Oye, vamos a dejar de bailar un rato.- le dijo Herms a Sirius, y este no puso pega."

Vieron a James y a Lily un poco apartados de la pista de baile, hablando con una chica vestida de ... y se acercaron a hablar con ellos.

"¡Hola chicos!- saludó alegremente Lily.- Os presento a Berta."

" ¡Hola!-saludó la chica con la mano.- ¡Guau! bonito disfraz chicos. Yo estaba hablando con la pareja irónica."

"¿Irónica?- preguntó James."

" Bueno... ¿desde cuando James es el angelito y Lily el demonio?-dijo la chica con una risita tonta."

Hermione hacía como que prestaba atención a la conversación, a pesar del buen ambiente que reinaba en el comedor como en todas las fiestas, la preocupación hizo acto de presencia en la chica. No podía evitar pensar en lo solo que tendría que sentirse ahora mismo Remus, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba, si no que mientras ella estaba allí diviertiéndose él podría estar en peligro, podría estar ocurriendo ahora el hecho que provocaría su muerte, y ella se encontraba allí, pasándoselo bien, y sin hacer su trabajo.

"Tengo que volver a la sala común" pensó la chica. "Le diré a los demas que voy a por una bebida"

Hermione pasaba entre la gente, intentando llegar a las grandes puertas, pero algo la frenó... chocó con un chico. Hermione miró con quien había chocado. No era un chico muy alto, pero con su disfraz le era imposible saber quien era, vestido de negro, con un antifaz... El chico vestido con el disfraz del Zorro la miró y la sonrió. La chica se fijó en sus ojos, amarillos intensos, pero no podía reconocerlo.

"¿Bailas?- le dijo el chico con voz un poco temblorosa."

Hermione no sabia que era lo que le atraía de aquel chico, ni si quiera sabía quien era pero , aceptó, y el chico la agarró de la mano y fueron hacia la pista. Un poco nerviosos le paso una mano por la cintura y le cogió la mano y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una canción lenta. Sus movimientos eran al principio torpes, pero poco a poco fue mejorando.

Y la chica en un extraño trance bailaba con aquel desconocido. Quizas fuera esa forma de mirar, de bailar, su aroma o su forma anónima de presentarse lo que hiciera que Hermione se sintiera atraída hacia él. Sin embargo Hermione se sentía como si conociera a esa persona desde hace mucho.

Pasó un buen rato bailando con él, pero de repente el estómago le dio un brinco al pensar en Remus, pues tendría que estar vigilandole no bailando con un desconocido, además sentía pena al pensar en lo solo que se podía encontrar.

" Lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo la chica un poco cortada.- Por cierto, ¿pinsas decirme quien eres?"

El chico no contestó, simplemente sonrió.

" Oye, tus ojos... tienen un color tan intenso, nunca había visto unos ojos así."

Y lo menos que podía esperarse Hermione fue la reacción de aquel chico. Se puso colorado y se acercó a ella, le puso las manos alrededor de su cuello, la miró a los ojos (se sintió intimidada ante aquellos ojos tan intensos)... "Ahora o nunca" y la besó. Sus labios entraron en contacto con los de la chica mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de ella , dulce y tierno, cariñoso... ella no pudo apartarse. Hubiera deseado que aquel momento nunca acabara, pero el se apartó y se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo de ella.

Hermione se quedó muy mal, pues ese chico le había gustado y ahora ni si quiera sabía quien era.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Unos pasos corriendo se escuchaban por los pasillos. La torre Gryffindor se abrió, con un aleteo de la capa alguien había entrado y subió todo lo que pudo al cuarto de los chicos. Un antifaz cayó sobre una de las camas, Remus Lupin sin aliento se miró en el espejo.

Sus ojos intensos le devolvían la mirada, ese color tan intenso y llamativo solo podía significar una cosa, "Dentro de unos días habrá luna llena", y con parte tristeza y con parte de alegría se tumbó sobre la cama.

**...FiN DeL CaPíTuLo ...**

Bueno fin del capituloo! No se si os gustara la verdad, ahora tengo que ver como continúo. Si os soy sincera una de las causas de la tardanza fue que no se me ocurría nada para este capitulo, menos mal que una amiga mía me dio la inspiración.

Bueno espero no tardar tanto en el proximo capitulo. Os prometo que no tardare si me dejais muchos reviews :D

Besooooooooooosss.

Isilwen.


	6. Cap:V

**Holaaaaaaaa! Al fin regresé. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, creo que es la primera vez que he tardado tanto en escribir un fic, pero es que el mes de Julio lo he pasado entero en Inglaterra en una residencia :D, asi que cuando volví no tenía ganas de escribir aparte de que no se me ocurría nada jeje. Lo siento mucho de verdad, espero que me perdonen :D.**

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Alis Black** muxas gracias x tus reviews, jeje. siento mucho la tardanza la dije, pero como siempre digo mas vale tarde que nunca:D la verdad es que me gusta mas la imagen de remus dulce, le hace muy lindo verdad?. Bueno espero que continues leyendo y me des tus opiniones. Cuidate!

**irecrookshanks**: hola, vaya me alegra de que hayas descubierto esta pareja, la verdad es que es muy rara y un poco pedrasta pero bueno jeje, es un fic aquí todo lo vale! espero que la historia te guste hasta el final, y m des tu opinion :D. Muxa suerte y besos.

**karlia-karlila**: muxas gracias x tu review, siento muxo haber tardado d veras, pero al menos lo he continuado porque lo pienso terminar asik d eso no t preocupes. Besooss y sigue leyendo!

**TercySScloe :** Gracias por tu review de new a ti tmb:D, siento muxo la tardanza, y esta vez tarde mas k antes, lo siento, sorry sorry... pero bueno espero que este capi lo consideres mas perecto. A partir de ahora va a salir mas Severus, asiq... jejeje. Bueno espero que a pesar de todo sigas leyendo y mandando esos reviews que levantan tanto el animo. Besoos!

**HoneyBeeM**: Holaaa, siento tener que cortar siempre en la escena mejor, pero es que me encanta dejar intriga :P, asi se engancha mas la gente jejeje. Muxas gracias por tu review y n m abandones plizz! Cuidatee y besitos de miel para ti!

Annie Ryddle: muxas gracias por los cumplidos, la verdad es que no se si me quedó bien la parte del beso pero bueno si tu dices que quedo muy bonita te creeré ;). La verdad es que a Herm la he emparejado con Krum mas que nada por el final :D, y para k se lien las cosas, para que no sea todo perfecto, la pareja de Remus y Herm m encanta, mas por Remus la verdad, pero kien sabe como acabaran aaahh... no digo nada mas! Cuidatee mi niñña! kissess

**rasaaabe :** Gracias por tu review, he tardado muxo en la contunuacion pero bueno espero tardar menos la proxima vez. En este capitulo no hay mucho Rem/Herm, pero a partir del prox ya se concentrará la historia en ellos dos :), Muxisimos besos y espero que sigas leyendo!

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO V

Unos pasos corriendo se escuchaban por los pasillos. La torre Gryffindor se abrió, con un aleteo de la capa alguien había entrado y subió todo lo que pudo al cuarto de los chicos. Un antifaz cayó sobre una de las camas, Remus Lupin sin aliento se miró en el espejo.

Sus ojos intensos le devolvían la mirada, ese color tan intenso y llamativo solo podía significar una cosa, "Dentro de unos días habrá luna llena", y con parte tristeza y con parte de alegría se tumbó sobre la cama.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily estaba sentada en una de las sillas, escuchando a James y a Sirius hablar sobre quiddicht, pero ella tenía la mente en un lugar mas apartado. Había visto toda la escena de hacía unos minutos... Remus se había lanzado despues de todo, estaba orgullosa de él.

Lily seguía en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, miró quien era y se encontró con que era Satine que tenía una cara bastante extraña, lo cual era bastante normal. Lily se sentía bastante divertida ante esa situación.

"Lily, te tengo que contar una cosa muy interesante"- le dijo la chica.

Mientras Hermione le contaba todo lo que le había sucedido ciertos ojos oscuros no paraban de mirarla. Severus Snape tenía la vista fija en aquella chica, estaba tan reluciente y tan guapa esa noche que la atracción hacia ella había resultado inevitable. Pero estaba rabioso, porque hacía pocos minutos la había visto bailando con un chico y para colmo de males se habían besado, y eso no le había hecho nada de gracia.

Satine tenía que ser suya, algún día se daría cuenta pero tenía que serlo. El hecho de que esa noche le hubiera ignorado le ardía la sangre y mas aún cuando se había hecho amiga de esos estupidos merodeadores, pero le daba igual, Satine tarde o temprano sería suya. Pero quizas lo que mas rabia le daba era que juraría haber visto un destello en los ojos de aquel chico, y si bien recordaba eran de un color amarillo intenso... ese destello que había visto aquella vez, cuando ese Black le había gastado aquella broma... lo cual quería decir que si no se equivocaba el chico al que había besado había sido a ... Lupin.

Sin saber porqué reaccionó de esa manera, se dirigió hacia Satine Romer, estaba hablando con Evans pero eso le dió igual agarró a Satine por el brazo y la llevó a la fuerza hasta la pista, le pasó una mano por la cintura y la obligó a bailar con él. Ella se resistía e incluso parecía asustada, pero Severus tenía mucha mas fuerza que ella.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces!- le dijo Hermione bastante enfadada, y un poco avergonzada ya que al no querer bailar estaba haciendo un poco el ridiculo.

- Bailas con un desconocido y conmigo no?- le dijo Severus entre dientes.

Hermione se quedo un tanto extrañada, ¿porqué le hacía aquella pregunta Snape?

-Prefiero un desconcido... antes que tener que bailar contigo- dijo la chica apartándose de Snape, muy sorprendida de que le estuviera dijiendo eso a su futuro profesor.

Ahora fue Severus el que se quedo extrañado, parecía increible que la chica sintiera tanto desprecio hacia él, si ni siquiera le conocía... no entendía como había sido capaz de bailar y de besarse con un completo desconocido que incluso podría haber sido él y no haberse dado cuenta...

Ese último pensamiento le dió una idea bastante ingeniosa, Satine parecía muy interesada en aquel desconocido...

- ¿Qué pasaria si te dijera...?- Snape se iba acercando poco a poco a la cara de Hermione, quería susurrarle la verdad en el oído.

Pero Snape no pudo continuar porque Sirius se acercó en ese momento con cara de pocos amigos.

- Oye Snape, quita tus grasientas manos de MI pareja-dijo mirandole directamente a los ojos.

-¿TU pareja?- Severus miró a Hermione para dirigirse a ella.- Creía que podías a aspirar a mas Romer.

- Si claro... ¿contigo no?-dijo Sirius a la vez que se reía- No me hagas reir.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas de odio, la cosa se habría puesto peor si la fiesta hubiera durado mas. Hermione agradeció el volver a la cama. Estaba muy cansada, pero a pesar de todo no pudo coger el sueño en toda la noche... aquellos ojos tan intensos, aquel beso tan dulce e inesperado... ¿Quién era aquel chico? Maldijo el momento en el que no se ablanzó y le quitó aquel antifaz, ahora no sabía quien era.

Se levantó de la cama, Lily ya se había dormido. Cuando le había contado todo lo que sucedió en la fiesta ella apenas se sorprendio, la verdad es que reaccionó de forma extraña como si supiera que todo aquello era una broma. Miró el reloj... las 4:45... se volvió a acostar y cerró los ojos, pero en su mente solo aparecía imágenes, de ella bailando, y aquel chico con esa capa negra... entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, de algo que no le hacía nada de gracia... No se había fijado muy bien en el disfraz de Snape, pero si se acordaba que llevaba una capa negra...

"No, es imposible" pensaba Hermione un tanto asustada, "No seas tonta Hermione, Snape no tenía los ojos de ese color"... aunque había olvidado que muchos se habían bebido pociones para disfrazar hasta su color de ojos... "no, Snape no podía ser..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione llegó bastante tarde al desayuno, cuando se sentó junto a sus amigos ya habían terminado el desayuno.

- ¡Vaya careto Satine!- le dijo James cuando vio su cara, la cual tenía unas ojeras enormes.- ¿Has dormido esta noche?

- Pues la verdad, es que muy poco.- contestó la chica.

- Bueno por suerte tuya hoy es domingo... si no ni tu misma soportarías una clase hoy.- le dijo Sirius pasandole un brazo por los hombros para animarla.- Lo mejor será que desayunes y te vuelvas a acostar.

- Yo hubiera sido tú y no me habría levantado- dijo James sonriendo.

- Claro, tu te llevarías todo el año en la cama ¿no?- dijo Lily enfandandose al ver lo vago que podía ser su novio.

- Solo si estas a mi lado.- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que Lily se pusiera colorada.

- Por cierto... ¿dónde está Remus?- preguntó Hermione al no verlo en la mesa.

- Ni idea, no ha bajado... ese es otro al que se le habrán pegado las sábanas...-le respondió Sirius.- A saber que habrá hecho ayer por la noche.

A Hermione le dio un respingo el estómago, fue tan de repente que las pocas ganas de comer que tenía se le quitaron... creía que era de miedo por si le hubiera pasado algo, pero esa sensación no fué la que sintió... la que sintió fue muy distinta...

- Bueno chicos, en verdad no tengo mucha hambre. Ni siquiera sé para que he bajado. Voy a intentar volver a dormir. Hasta luego- se despidió Hermione lo mas rápido posible y se largó del Gran Comedor.

Mientras iba por los pasillos en dirección a la torre Gryffindor sacó de la túnica la foto que Dumbledor le había dado hacía unos dias. Su nerviosismo se calmó, pues la mirada de Remus Lupin le sonreía através de la foto, diciendole que no se preocupaba, que estaba bien... Pero aún así unas ansias de querer ver al chico recorrieron el cuerpo a Hermione, y continuó en dirección a la torre.

Se esperaba que la sala común estuviera vacía, pero estaba llena de alumnos de cursos inferiores, unos jugando y otros terminando sus deberes. Sin pensarselo dos veces Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de los chicos.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza para mirar quién había dentro. Pero todas las camas estaba hechas excepto una, donde había alguien todavía dentro de las sábanas... Hermione le reconoció enseguida, por sus cabellos castaños donde empezaban a asomar algunas mechas grisáceas. Se acercó con cuidado, no sabía porqué pero se sentía ilusionada. Se sentó al lado suya haciendo el menor ruido posible. Hacercó su cara a la de Remus, sus mechones ondulados comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro del chico, su carita era tan dulce dormida... el corazón le latía con fuerzas... ¿que era lo que estaba sientiendo? Pero lo que menos esperó fue la reacción del chico.

Hacía ya mas de un cuarto de hora que Sirius, James y los otros chicos se habían ido a desayunar. Él se había hecho el dormido, no tenía planes de bajar a desayunar, a decir verdad no tenía planes de bajar en todo el día. Pues quedaba una noche para que fuera luna llena... aún tenía los ojos intensos, señal de que en 24 horas se convertiría en hombre lobo, esa maldición que cargaba sobre sus ombros desde que era un niño.

Se levantó de la cama, se fue al cuarto baño y echó agua en la cara. Se apoyó en el lavabo y levantó la mirada para verla reflejada en el espejo. Sus ojos solían ser apagados, de color miel, pero ahora eran intensos y acercándose al color amarillo. Esos ojos que habían sido también su máscara en el baile de la noche anterior. No podía arriesgarse a bajar, si bajaba se encontraría con Satine y entonces lo reconocería y se moriría de vergüenza. Estaba empezando a dudar de si lo que había hecho la noche anterior fue lo correcto. Aún no estaba preparado, se había precipitado y tendría que pasarse dos días esquivando a Satine... No sabía si sería capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin oler su aroma, sin ver su sonrisa... sin mentirle todo el tiempo sobre lo peligroso que podría resultar ser...

El chico volvió a la cama apenado, y se tapó con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos, quizás si conseguía volver a dormirse las horas pasaran más rapidas, y la luna llena llegaría antes para pasar cuanto mas rápido posible esas horas terribles.

Estaba ya medio dormido, sintía que se hundía cada vez mas entre las sábanas... pero a pesar de todo Satine no se le iba de la cabeza, inlcuso podía oler su dulce aroma... comenzó a sentir unos cosquilleos sobre la cara. Abrió un poco los ojos y ...

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Remus se había tapado hasta la cabeza con las sábanas, él no había sido el único que se había asustado, del grito tan inesperado del chico Hermione se había caido de la cama con el susto.

- ¡Pero bueno!¿Tan fea soy que te asustas?- le preguntó la chica a la vez que se levantaba del suelo y se volvía a sentar en la cama.

- No.. no, como dices eso...- dijo Remus con la voz un tanto rara.- Lo... lo que pasa es que no te esperaba para nada.

- ¿Porqué no has bajado a desayunar?- Preguntó Hermione.

- No tengo hambre.- Remus estaba muy nervioso, tenerla tan cerca... si le veía le descubriría, no podía arriesgarse... pero ¿qué podía hacer?- A... además me encuentro mal, muy mal.

- A ver, dejame verte.- dijo Hermione a la vez que intentaba quitarle la sábana al chico, para verle la cara.

-¡¡No para!- le gritó el chico asustado.- No... no quiero que me veas, tengo un aspecto muy malo.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió y apareció Sirius tras ella.

- Mmmm, ¡vaya vaya,- dijo Sirius desde la puerta con una cara un tanto pícara- ¿Porqué lo teníais tan escondido?

- ¡Esto no es lo que parece Sirius!- gritó de entre las sábanas Remus.

- Bueno bueno como quieras. Por cierto Satine, te estaba buscando, ¿podrías dejarme los ultimos apuntes de historia de la magia?- preguntó Sirius con carita de ángel.

- Creía que eras uno de los alumnos modelos... en los estudios claros.- dijo Hermione, no quería irse y dejar a Remus solo.- ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza en la última clase?

- En alguna chica supongo.- dijo Sirius muy tranquilo.- Veeeeengaaaa... pooorrrfaaaa.

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien!- dijo Satine levantandose enfadada.. para una vez que podía estar con Lupin sin que nadie molestara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**-** ¿Se puede saber porqué no has bajado en todo el día?- le preguntaba Lili Evans a Remus Lupin, él cual llevaba en la cama leyendo un libro toda la tarde.

- No puedo arriesgarme a bajar. Ya me viste los ojos. Esta noche abrá luna llena... y si Satine reconoce mis ojos... sabrá que el chico de anoche fui yo.- le respondió Remus.

- ¡Pero al fin y al cabo algún dia se tendrá que enterar!

- ¡Todavía es muy pronto, y prefiero decírselo yo antes de que se de cuenta, si no... me moriría de la vergüenza.

- Cada vez estás mas raro Remus... de verdad que esa chica te está cambiando.- Dijo Lily sentándose en la ventana.

- Mmmm... creo que ya es hora de irme. Dentro de unas horas anochecerá.- habló al rato Remus cambiando de tema.- Canuto y Cornamenta me estarán esperando.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione no sabía como al final había sido capaz de dejarse convencer por Sirius para acabar en la biblioteca dictándole sus apuntes a la vez que le explicaba la última clase de historia d la magia. Ya se estaba poniendo el sol, incluso ella estaba cansada de tanta biblioteca. Ademas estaba muy preocupada por Remus, sólo le había visto en la mañana, tampoco había bajado a comer ni a cenar y estaba volviendose a preocupar. Sacó la foto de los merodeadores, y Remus seguía bien, sonriendo en aquella foto.

"Estoy tan cansada de estar preocupandome todo el día, ¿es que nunca va a llegar el día en el que corría peligro Remus?"

- ¿Satine?... Satine, ¿te pasa algo?

Hermione dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que Sirius la estaba llamando.

- No, no... estaba pensando...

- ¿En Remus?

- ¡¿Qué!- dijó Hermione sin darse cuenta de que había levantado la voz demasiado, y se puso colorada.

- Vamos, que no soy tonto, estas todo el día detrás de él, eres la primera que te preocupas... practicamente no le dejas nunca solo.- le dijo Sirius

- Yo... - no sabía porqué pero le entraron unas ganas terribles de contarle la verdad... no podía decir que no le gustaba, sabía que si le decía que no sentía nada hacia ese chico no le creería. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Yo... es que me recuerda a mi hermano, lo veo como un hermano.

Sirius no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, de todas maneras no estaba muy seguro, pero tuvo que dejar ese tema al darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido y esa noche había luna llena. Canuto tendría que darse prisa si no quería que sus amigos se enfadaran.

- Oye Satine muchas gracias por ayudarme esta tarde, seguro que tenías cosas mejores que hacer...- se disculpó Sirius a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa.- Me tengo que ir. Por cierto, yo también considero a Remus como un hermano y no me gustaría que nadie le hiciera daño Satine, por eso te pediría que fueras sincera ante todo.

Hermione no sabía si lo que le había dicho Sirius iba con segundas y si él le había dicho aquello quería decir que no era el único que pensaba que ella, Satine, sentía algo hacia Remus Lupin. ¿Pero sería una mentira negarlo, a decir verdad sentía algo hacia alquel chico, aunque no estaba segura... no sabía si admitirlo. Desde la primera vez que le vio sintió algo extraño, tenerle cerca es una sensacion tan rara... una sensación que nunca había sentido con Viktor Krum... Viktor, hacia tanto que no le veía, que no hablaba con él, pero sin embargo no le importaba, era como si no existiera. Quizás el hecho de que estuviera tan lejos hacía que se olvidara de él. Pero por mucho que pensara en Krum, se le venía a la mente Lupin... y Lupin no se parecía en nada a Krum...

Hermione iba andando por los pasillos, se había quedado en la biblioteca leyendo hasta que cerró. Tenía la mente agotada de tanta lectura, de tanto pensar en Remus y en aquél chico misterioso del baile. Tenía que averiguar quien era, nadie le robaba un beso por la cara... entonces cayó en la cuenta de que en el baile Severus estuvo a punto de decirle algo acerca del chico... y hablando del diablo, Hermione levantó la vista y vio que Severus Snape iba por el mismo pasillo que ella pero en dirección contraria, estaban solos en el pasillo no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

- Vaya vaya, Satine Romer, que extraño que tu caballero protector no esté por aquí cerca para defenderte.- dijo Snape, parandose delatne de la chica para que ella tambien se detuviera, y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- No necesito a nadie que me proteja Snape, se valerme por mi misma- le contestó la chica.

- Ya, eso quedó muy claro en el baile...

A Hermione le entró una rabieta y tiró los libros que llevaba encima al suelo, cogió a Snape por la capa y lo empujó contra la pared, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, ya que el chico era mucho mas alto que ella.

- ¡Snape dime de una vez que es lo que sabes de aquel chico! ¡¿Quién es!

En la cara de Snape dibujó una extraña sonrisa, entonces fue él el que puso a Hermione contra la pared y la agarró por los brazos para que no se moviera. Hermione comenzó a sentir pánico, el chico se iba acercando cada vez mas a ella.

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que fuí yo?- dijo Severus en un susurro acercandose a la chica, iba a besarla.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, podía sentir la respiracion de Snape en ella, sus manos sujetando sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, si era cierto que había sido Snape ahora lo comprobaría, y justo cuando sintió sus labios rozando los suyos una voz en la mente le dijo "¡No es él!"

La chica le volvió la cara y con todas sus fuerzas se despegó de Snape, y con un asco terrible sobre el cuerpo cogió sus libros y se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

**...FiN DeL CaPíTuLo ...**

Bueno aqui se acaba este capitulo, quería continuarlo pero he preferido dejarlo para el siguiente, si no no sabré que poner en el prox capitlulo :P

Espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente.

Dejadem reviews porfi y decidme si voy bien o quereis que cambie algo, acepto opiniones de toda clase:D

Isilwen.


	7. Cap:VI

Holaa, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero perdonen! es que he tenido un añito... sin comentarios jeje. Bueno, ahora si puedo decir que he superado los límites de tardanza en subir un fic jajaja. Espero que no tomeis represalias ... Lo siento muuxo u.u.

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**karlia-karlila**: muchas gracias por tu review wapa, perdona por la tardanza, sin quererlo al final me demore de una manera impresionante xD. Espero que te guste este cap. Cuidate!

**Alis Black**: hola! mujer relajate que te va a dar algo jajaja. Gracias por todo :). Tranquila que Herms no se liara con Snape jajaja, ni loca... vamos teniendo a Remus tan cerca.. sería para matarla. Bueno respcto a tu pregunta de si descubrirá Hermione si es Remus el chico... no se lee y ya veras :D. Besos!

**rasaaabe :** Gracias por tu review! Perdon de nuevo por haber tardado tanto u.u, en serio no pensaba que se me iría de esta manera de las manos... pero es que tenía que estudiar... espero que te guste el capitulo y asi no me eches en cara la tardanza jajaja. Muxisimos Besos!

amsp14: olaa! muxas gracias por el review . Respecto a que Snape resulta muy cargoso en el fic... es verdad he de reconocerlo u.u, pero siempre tiene que haber algun porculero no:P y que mejor que el, quería darle un papel importante, xq m encanta este personaje . Pero es un Remus/ Herms, asiq ya sabes! Cuidate wapa!

**Romy **: Gracias por tu review nena! Si Herms no se da cuenta jaja, pero no es tonta :). Tu lee y me dices que tal jijiji. Muxos Besos!

**tercySScloe :** jajajaja, me rei mucho cuando leí tu forma de expresar lo que le ocurre a Lupin cada mes... su problema mensual jajaja muy original, parece que el pobre sufriera con lo de las mujeres... Me alegra que te guste mi fic , espero que a pesar de la tardanza no dejes de leerlo, porque lo bueno esta por venir. Por cierto a mi tmb me encanta sev! es miiiiooo ¬¬... jajaja no ombre es broma. Cuidate muxo y besos!

**NOE **: Gracias por tu review aunque haya sido para meterme prisa xD, pero ya ves no pude actualizar u.u, perdon perdon perdon ... Sigue leyendo a pesar de todo plis ;). Besos!

**ginnycristy **: hola! siento la tardanza de verda lo siento mucho, pero es que no he tenido tiempo! si si ya se que es mucho tiempo, pero he estado muy ocupada creeme... Ya intento hacer los capis mas largos, lo que pasa es que si pongo todo lo que quisiera en el cap apenas tendria capitulos la historia, pero seguire tu consejo y la intentare alargar todo lo que mas pueda. Besos!

**Paulalovermus**: gracias por tu review! me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, la verdad es que la gente no es muy aficionada a esta pareja, atrae mas Draco/Herms(normal, a mi tmb me encantan) pero es que quería hacer una historia con Remus. jejeje. No te preocupes que no pienso abandonar los fics, aunque tarden en subir, en mi mente estan y los pienso acabar :D. Mientras siga habiendo lectores por supuesto. Muxos besos!

** Antes de nada: le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga ROCIO, que me ha ayudado mucho con él, no sabría que hacer sin mi crítica de fics personal :) Gracias arro:D**

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO VI

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que fuí yo?- dijo Severus en un susurro acercandose a la chica, iba a besarla.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, podía sentir la respiracion de Snape en ella, sus manos sujetando sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, si era cierto que había sido Snape ahora lo comprobaría, y justo cuando sintió sus labios rozando los suyos una voz en la mente le dijo "¡No es él!"

La chica le volvió la cara y con todas sus fuerzas se despegó de Snape, y con un asco terrible sobre el cuerpo cogió sus libros y se fue corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hermione estúpida, te dejas engañar por cualquiera... y encima Snape... nada mas pensar en lo que casi hago..." Hermione pensaba nerviosa. Sentía asco hacia ella misma, haber estado tan cerca de Snape, era repugnante.

Hermione se paró delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda... no tenía fuerzas para entrar... ¿por qué le tenian que pasar esas cosas? Ella solo había venido para salvar a Lupin... Lupin, sin saber por qué le dio un vuelco el corazón, sacó la foto del bolsillo de su chaqueta... todo estaba bien... ahía estaba sonriendo y mirándola a traves de esos preciosos ojos color miel... sin darse cuenta se quedó embobada mirando la foto...

- ¿Vas a pasarte toda la noche ahí parada mirando esa foto?- preguntó ya la mujer harta.- No voy a estar despierta para tí querida... ¿Esa foto es de tu novio?

A la chica le entraron unas ganas tremendas de responderle "Si", aunque fuera mentira... pues sería una mentira muy bonita. Pero ella no contestó, se guardó la foto, triste por su confusión... entre Krum, el chico misterioso, y Remus... se encontraba en un mar de dudas.

- Lo siento...- dijo Hermione dandose la vuelta.

- Desde luego no hay quien entienda a las chicas de hoy en día...

Comenzó a caminar y decidió salir fuera, a los terrenos de Hogwarts para que le diera el aire. Era ya muy tarde, pero le daba igual, no tenía ganas de dormir. Salió a fuera y sintió como el suave viento le daba en la cara... sin quererlo volvió a mirar la foto... levantó la mirada y vio la brillante luna llena sobre ella...

- Remus...- dijo suspirando.- Ojala fueras tu aquel chico de la fiesta...

- ¿Así que Lupin?

Hermione se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y para colmo de su mala suerte, ahí estaba de nuevo, Snape... mirandola fijamente con los brazos cruzados... estaba claro que la había seguido.

- ¿Qué haces siguiendome?-dijo la chica apartándose de él, y guardando la foto.

- Nadie me rechaza Satine, nadie...- Snape se acercó a ella, y se le dibujo cierta sonrisa irónica en la cara.- ¿Así que el que te gusta es Remus Lupin no?

- Eso a tí no te importa.- le contestó la chica poniéndose muy colorada.

- ¡Pues te voy a mostrar al auténtico Remus Lupin, y veras que no es el inocente e inofensivo ser que aparenta!

Snape agarró a Hermione por el brazo fuertemente, y en contra de la voluntad de la chica la llevaba por la fuerza por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- ¡Snape sueltame!- le gritaba la chica.- ¡Sueltame te digo!

- No de eso nada Satine, te voy a abrir los ojos.- le contestó el chico, y la agarró mas fuerte.

- ¿Pero a donde me llevas?. ¡Sueltame no te necesito para nada!- Hermione comenzó a pegarle en el brazo.- ¡Alejate de mí de una vez, ¡Dejame en paz me haces daño!

- Te llevo a un sitio especial, que pocos conocen, donde se esconde la verdad de tu queridito... Lupin.- el chico seguía tirando de ella.

Hermione levantó la vista, y entre piedras, setos, arbustos... pudo ver a donde lo llevaba Snape (aunque lo había sospechado desde un principio, preferiría no creerlo) pero la verdad se le reveló ante los ojos... ante ella se divisaba el Sauce Boxeador.

- ¡¡¿Pero que haces, ¡¡Para!

Hermione tenía que evitar aquello, exponerse ellos solos ante un hombre lobo sería un gran peligro. Ya estaba harta de aquel jueguecito de Snape, sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente a la espalda, pero...

- _¡¡Desmaius!_

Hermione sintió que se evadía del mundo, perdío la noción del tiempo, se le nublaron los ojos... y perdió el control de sus piernas.

Snape había sido mas rápido que ella y le había echado aquel hechizo sin que ella apenas pudiera reaccionar. La chica cayó a sus pies.

- Lo siento Satine, pero debo hacerlo... me lo agradecerás tranquila...- Snape se agachó y acercó su rostro al de ella.- No puedo permitir que esos necios vuelvan a joderme la vida... y menos ese licántropo.

Snape escuchó un ruido, unos pasos por la hierva. Cogió a Hermione en brazos, y se la cargó en el hombro (como si llevara un saco de papas vamos xD), y rapidamente se escondieron detrás un arbol. La oscuridad de la noche les protegería, aunque la luz de la luna iluminaba todo... aquella noche estaba muy intensa...

Los pasos provenían de Filch, que con un candelabro en la mano empezó a dar vueltas por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Vete... estúpido squib... lo único que haces es estorbar...- murmuró Snape.

Pero sus deseos no fueron cumplidos, Filch se llevó mas de una hora por los alrededores, dando vueltas como buscando a algo. Snape temía que Satine se despertara, pero no le quedaría mas remedio que volver a hechizarla...

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, hacía horas que deberían estar en sus sendas casas comunes, haber como se las apañaban para luego volver a ellas... pero antes era mas importante su plan... nada le detendría.

Vio que Filch volvía de nuevo, y cuando pasó a su lado lo oyó protestar

- Maldito Peeves, decirme que alumnos andaban por los jardines... seguro que era un plan para distraerme... no se como le hago caso.

Cuando Snape se aseguró que Filch había entrado en el castillo, volvió a coger a Hermione, su rabia podía con cualquier cosa esa noche, estaba harto de esos cuatro amiguitos que a lo único que se dedicaban era a incordiar a los demás y especialmente a él. No iba a quedar así, de eso nada, Satine Romer era suya, su vida nunca había sido perfecta... pero se encargaría de que tampoco lo fuera la de Remus Lupin... así que emprendió de nuevo el camino.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A Hermione le dolía la cabeza a horrores, apenas podía abrir los ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió una punzada... pero poco a poco se le pasó el dolor. Respiró fuertemente y enseguida comenzó a toser, pues el sitio estaba cubierto de polvo y había penetrado directamente a sus pulmones.

La chica se incorporó. Todo estaba oscuro, al principio cuando se despertó pensó que todo había sido un sueño, y que había regresado a la Sala Común, se vestiría y se iría a clases... como antigüamente. Pero la cruel verdad se le reveló ante los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación en la que apenas podía entrar la luz de la luna. Los sillones estaban cubiertos con sábanas al igual que los muebles, de la enorme lámpara colgaban telas de araña, la chimenea estaba cubierta de suciedad, parecía que llevaba años sin uso... si no estaba equivocada se encontraba en...

- ... la casa de los gritos...- susurró Hermione.

- Eso es Satine. Veo que estás bien informada.- Snape apareció detrás suya y le pasó una mano por la cintura.

Hermione se soltó de él en seguida, miró a Snape con ojos de terror...

- ¿Estas loco o qué? No podemos estar aquí...- Hermione le hablbaba muy bajito, pero se notaba de todas formas su alteración.

- Ya sé que deberíamos estar en nuestras respectivas Torres, pero una oportunidad así no la podía dejar pasar como comprenderás.- Snape hablaba al mismo volumen que la chica.

- Comprendo que estás mal de la cabeza...- la chica se acercó con cuidado a la puerta y se asomó con cautela, no había nadie en el pasillo, todo oscuro. Cogió la varita y susurró...- _Lumos- _de la punta de la varita se encendió una luz.- Rápido debemos salir de aquí.

- De eso nada Satine.- Snape se acercó a ella, y la volvió a coger por el brazo.- No te irás de aquí sin saber la verdad sobre tu queridito Lupin, comprenderás que no ha sido sincero del todo contigo... y en mi opinión un secreto así... no se debería ocultar y menos a la persona que quieres ¿no?

Hermione se quedó pensativa ante esas palabras... a la persona que quiere... ¿quería decir que Remus la quería?... ¿Significaba acaso que hasta él se había dado cuenta menos ella?... Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Snape sueltame!. ¡Estoy harta! ¡Es peligroso estar aquí!.- le regañaba la chica en voz baja, no podía revelar que ya sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo, pero se aferraba a su responsabilidad, de que deberían estar en sus salas comunes a esas altas horas de la madrugada.

- No sabes cuanto... pero merece la pena.- le contestó Snape. Le quitó la varita a Hermione para utilizarla como linterna, y comenzó a guiarla por el pasillo.

Hermione no podá hacer nada, si empezaba a protestar o a intentar que la soltara haría mucho ruido, y alertaría al hombre lobo. El miedo se iba apoderando de Hermione poco a poco. Sola junto a Snape, el cual llevaba su varita, andando por aquel sucio pasillo, sin mas luz que la de su propia varita... el crujir del suelo a cada paso... llegaron a unas escaleras, que subían al piso de arriba.

- Por aquí...

Pero cuando iban a poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, se oyó un ruido, otro crujir del suelo... pero provenía del piso de arriba. Snape agarró fuertemente a Hermione, y se escondieron al lado de la escalera, muy pegados a la barandilla. Los chicos respiraban entrecortadamente, el miedo se apoderó totalmente por ellos. Snape sudaba mucho, sabía que había sido una locura, pero le daba igual, disfrutaría viendo como Satine descrubría la verdad.

Hermione temblaba de arriba a abajo, sentía como perdía el control de sus piernas, las cuales le temblaban incoscientemente. No sabía que hacer, se escuchó un fuerte golpe... como de alguien bajando los escalones... o algo. Entonces Hermione vio un resplandor al lado suya...

- ¡Estúpido apaga la varita!- le susurró Hermione a Snape.

Un gran fallo por parte de la chica. Un aullido que provenía de las escaleras les puso los pelos de punta y tuvieron que llevarse las manos a los oídos. A Hermione le hubiera gustado gritar, pero si hacían un solo movimiento sabría su posición, aunque lo mas probable es que ya los hubiera olido. Y para mala suerte de Hermione...

Snape no aguantó aquella situación tiró la varita encendida de Hermione y comenzó a correr hacia la derecha, donde estaba la salida. A la chica se le cayó el alma al suelo, no podía creer que Snape hubiera salido corriendo y la había dejado allí sola.

Iba a salir detrás suya, pero delante de ella saltó una sombra y el suelo retumbó haciendo salir una inmensa nube de polvo, una enorme figura, el cual iba a perseguir también al chico que había salido corriendo, pero al ver otra nueva presa cambió de opinión. Volvió a aullar.

La chica se dio la vuelta sin pensar, comenzó a correr en sentido contrario cogiendo la varita del suelo. No sabía por donde coger, corria por el inmenso pasillo, giró para entrar en una habitación... sentía al hombre lobo corriendo detrás suya y aullando cada vez que podía... en la habitación había una puerta, la abrío con un hechizo de explosión y siguió corriendo. No sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas, solo pensaba en correr, en correr y encontrar de alguna manera una salida.

No sabía como había podido llegar a estar en aquella situación, era una estúpida eso es lo que era. Y ahora se encontraba corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos por el miedo, perseguida por un hombre lobo adolescente que deseaba saciar su ansia.

Para colmo de males, Hermione se encontró de repente atrapada en una habitación. Se dio la vuelta para volver salir po la puerta, pero el licántropo ya había llegado, la miraba desde la puerta, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella muy despacio.

La chica asustada se puso a mirar nerviosa por toda la habitación por si había alguna escapatoria, alguna ventana por donde pudiera salir al exterior, pero tampoco, aquella habitación era interior, no tenía ventanas, ni siquiera chimenea. El hombre lobo apenas unos pasos distanciados de ella, volvió a aullar. Hermione sabía que la magia apenas serviría de nada, esos seres son muy resistentes y ademas... era Remus no quería hacerle daño, no podía... Al menos intentaría desmayarlo. Sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar, el licántropo saltó sobre Hermione.

-¡¡_Desma..._

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a terminar de pronunciar las palabras del hechizo. Algo la sobresaltó, pero no solo a ella tambien a Lupin. Un enorme perro negro se había interpuesto entre ellos, y gruñendo obligaba al licántropo a echarse hacia atrás.

"Sirius... gracias a Dios..." la chica aliviada se dejó caer, y se sentó en el suelo, intentando respirar de nuevo mas relajada. El sudor le caía todavía por la frente, aún le temblaban las piernas, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Levantó la mirada y vio como el perro seguía obligando al hombre lobo a echarse hacia atrás, y cuando llegó a la puerta un majestuoso ciervo apareció, y empujando al licántropo con su reluciente cornamenta volvieron juntos por el camino recorrido antes por Hermione y el mismo hombre lobo.

Sirius apareció de nuevo con su forma humana, se acercó muy serio a Hermione y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¡¿Se puede saber...! ¡¡Dios no me lo puedo creer!.- decía el chico alterado.- ¡¡Podría haberte matado Satine!

- ¡No fue culpa mía!.- dijo la chica sin poder evitar que le salieran las lágrimas.- ¡Snape quería que viniera, me hechizó... cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba aquí!

- Solo te pido que no digas nada... cuando se entere Remus...- dijo Sirius poniéndose rojo de ira al enterarse de lo de Snape. Hermione para no levantar sospechas dijo...

- Remus no tiene por qué enterarse Sirius...

- ¡Satine, Remus es el hombre lobo que acabas de ver!.- el chico se dio la vuelta, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- No puede controlarse así mismo, pero no por ello olvidará lo ocurrido esta noche.- Hermione se quedó callada un rato, y el chico comenzó a poner cara de extrañado, a ella se le había olvidado que supuestamente no sabía nada, y reaccionó apresuradamente.

- Remus es un hombre lobo... - dijo la chica, bajando la mirada.- Y tu... tu...

- Soy un animago... desde quinto llevo siendo canuto, mi apodo cuando me convierto en ese perro que viste antes. Y el ciervo que viste era James.- Sirius volvió a mirarla a los ojos.- Decidimos convertirnos en animagos porque así podríamos acompañar a Remus en sus noches de luna llena, al menos junto a nosotros estas noches tampoco las pasa tan mal, además se relaja, parece que le vuelve la conciencia cuando estamos juntos o que podemos controlarlo, no lo sé realmente, pero al menos es mas féliz...

- Pobre Remus...- volvió a hablar Satine.- Me alegro de que haya encontrado unos amigos como vosotros. No me puedo imaginar lo que puede ser vivir así... ¿Y Snape?

- Ese se va a enterar- dijo apretando el puño.- Pero mas vale que no se entere Remus, se podría armar una buena, cuando se trata de este tema parece que le sale el lobo interior.

- ¿Pero como sabía él que Remus era un... un hombre lobo?.- preguntó la chica, para hacerse la ignorante.

- Lo descubrió hace tiempo, es muy curioso y muy metomentodo. Siempre le echa indirectas a Remus, hasta que le parta la cara... ¿Pero por qué te trajo aquí?

Hermione se quedó callada, no había pensado en una salida a esa pregunta... pero en su interior sentía que debía decir la verdad, el se había sincerado a pesar de todo ¿no? (un poco obligado desde luego). Pero sin quererlo, o quizás si, las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Porque está obsesionado conmigo... y descubrió que... me... gustaba Remus

Si la sala hubiera estado iluminada, Sirius podría haber visto lo colorada que se había puesto la chica, se podía decir que ella era ahora la luz de la habitación, y a él se le dibujó enseguida una sonrisa... pero enseguida pensó "maldito Snape, ahora seguro que la chica no quiere volver a saber nada de él... para una vez que se enamora una chica guapa de Remus, que no lo considera rarito"

La noche comenzaba a aclarear, dentro de nada daría paso al día. Sirius acompañó a Hermione de vuelta al castillo, con mucho cuidado para que no les viera nadie. A la Señora Gorda no le hizo nada de gracia que la despertaran a aquella hora. Hermione iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de la chica, pero Sirius la volvió a parar.

- Satine, te ruego por favor que no vayas a decir nada. El secreto de Remus no puede llegar a oídos de los demás alumnos.- le dijo el chico apenado.

- Puedes confiar en mí. No diré nada, lo último que quiero es hacerle daño a Remus...

Hermione se tumbó en la cama vestida y todo. Lo que había vivido aquella noche... el miedo que había pasado... nunca había tenido una experiencia igual... Intentó dormir pero no pudo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La chica se levantó de la cama horas mas tarde, pero apenas había dormdido, sólo había cerrado los ojos e hizo el intento de dormir. Cuando se incorporó le pesaba todo el cuerpo, se metió en la ducha para ver si se le pasaba así el cansancio.

- ¿Cómo esta Remus, James?- preguntaba Lily en el desayuno.

- Pues no te vas a creer lo que pasó Lil... - James bajó la vista a su cuenco de cereales... y se lo contó todo de forma resumida.

- Maldito Snape... es increible. Ya me dijo Satine que Snape la acosaba... y ¿Remus que opina?.- preguntó la chica, temiendo por su amigo... si ya le daba vergüenza confesarle a la chica que estaba enamorado de ella... descubrir que era un hombre lobo sería lo peor.

- Remus recuerda a Satine, pero por suerte no distinguió a Snape... y mas vale que no se entere y si no queremos que se arme peor... Está muy deprimido, siempre le pasa igual... pero esta vez no ha sido culpa suya.- decía Sirius con la mirada triste, le daba pena la mala suerte de su amigo.

Hermione se sentó junto a ellos unos minutos mas tarde de aquella conversación, la cual no volvió a salir. Le preguntaron que como se encontraba, y la chica no pudo mentir, se encontraba cansada aunque la ducha le había mejorado la cara. Remus no apareció en todo el desayuno, estaría en la enfermería, aunque tampoco quería preguntar. No se había imaginado que pasaría una situación tan vergonzosa en el desayuno... supongo que si no se hubiera "enterado" (porque en realidad ya lo sabía) de aquella manera tan repentina del secreto de Remus la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa. Hermione se sentía muy mal, sabía que en esos momentos Remus no lo estaría pasando nada bien, al saber que en la persona que había depositado su confianza... y con la que se había encariñado(a Hermione le recorrió un hormigueo por la barriga) se había enterado de que era un hombre lobo...

Los chicos con mucho pesar se levantaron de la mesa para ir a clases. Hermione iba pensando por los pasillos, la verdad es que no sabía como podía estar viva, si no llega a ser por Sirius... hablando de Sirius no le había dado las gracias, como se le podía haber olvidado, le debía la vida...

- Sirius.- le llamó la chica antes de entrar en la clase de Historia de la Magia (si tiene guasa esa asignatura la primera hora de un lunes).

- Dime, tampoco hay tanta prisa en entrar el profesor Binns no se dará cuenta de que faltamos.- le dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Pues... quería darte las gracias, si no llega a ser por ti... ahora mismo no estaría aquí.

Sirius la miró a los ojos y volvió a sonreirle, la chica le abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le salieron algunas lágrimas al recordar que aquella gran persona que la había salvado, acabaría tan mal en el futuro. Despues de aquello, sonriendo entraron en la clase.

Los chicos no se dieron cuentan que aquella imagen había sido observada por unos ojos de color miel... Remus Lupin volvía de la enfermería directo a las clases de Historia de la Magia, pensando como podría volver a mirar a la cara a Satine, no sabía que hacer... se hayaba en un mar de dudas... Pero entonces cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la clase se encontró con que Satine estaba abrazando a Sirius y para colmo le había dado un beso y sintió como un especie de calambre le recorría todo el cuerpo, desde el estómago hacia todas sus extremidades, era una sensación de angustia...

" ... Claro Remus, normal, ayer estuviste a punto de matarla... normal que no quiera volver a verme... " Pensaba tristemente, sentado en su pupitre... la miró y vio que hablaba tranquilamente con Sirius, de nuevo él... " Por supuesto... apareció el hermoso caballero para salvar a la dama de la bestia, normal entonces que ella se haya enamorado de él... Piensalo Remus, ella nunca se hubiera enamorado de ti... teniendo al atractivo Black al lado suya, dispuesta a salvarla de mi..."

- Oye Satine... deberías hablar con Remus.- le decía Sirius a la chica.

- Lo sé, a ver cuando encuentro el momento adecuado.- contestó la chica.

- ¿Te sigue gustando?.- le preguntó el chico en el oido.

"Miralos, seguro que se estan diciendo cosas bonitas en el oído... ¿es que nunca me puede pasar nada bueno? ¿estoy condenado a vivir solo acaso?... todo por esa estúpida luna llena..."

- ¿Qué...?- a Hermione le cogió desprevenida aquella pregunta, había olvidado que se lo había confesado a Sirius la noche anterior. Se puso roja como un tomate.

- Lo digo... porque veras... Remus no tiene mucha suerte con las chicas por ese tema, y te pregunto que si a pesar de saber la verdad... pues sientes lo mismo hacia él.- le explicó el chico.

- Pues...- la chica no sabía que responder, le sorprendía la facilidad de hablar de Sirius, no le daban corte aquellos temas y menos aún si era por el bien de su amigo. A decir verdad, Hermione ya había empezado a sentir algo por Remus hacía mucho tiempo y ya sabía que era un Licántropo... la pregunta era, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? ¿Le dejaría de hablar a la chica por vergüenza? ¿Perderían toda su amistad? ¿Todo ese roce? ¿Todo ese... amor?

- Verás no respondas ahora si quieres, solo piensalo...- Sirius miró al frente.- Verás no quisiera que el hecho de que sea un licántropo entorpezca vuestra amistad... lo último que quiero es que lo pase peor de lo que lo estará pasando... por eso, espero que no le des la espalda.

Hermione no pensaba darle la espalda ni mucho menos. Lo que pasa es que estaba muy cansada. Miró a Remus, estaba muy pálido y miraba hacia abajo... sintió pena y le entraron unas ganas tremendas de besarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada, que ella seguía siendo la misma y que seguiría queriéndolo de la misma manera.

La chica intentó hablar con él en toda la mañana, pero parecía que la evitaba, tanto a ella como a Sirius, al cual le hablaba de mala manera y las miradas que le echaba eran de muerte. No entendía su actitud. Hermione llegó al almuerzo con bastante enfado, ¡no tenía por qué evitarla, queria explicarle todo!. Pero él seguía esquivándola, y después del almuerzo sus asignaturas no eran comunes con las de él.

Pero para su sorpresa cuando terminó de comer (solo quedaban Lily y James por terminar) iba dispuesta a recoger sus libros para las siguientes clases, se encontró con una imagen muy extraña... Remus y Sirius se estaban peleando en las escaleras. Los pocos alumnos que salían tan pronto del Gran Comedor se quedaron mirando.

- ¡¡¿ Que Qué me pasa, ¡Lo sabes perfectamente Sirius! ¡no soy tonto!

- ¡Pero no tienes por qué contestarme así, yo no te he hecho nada!- le contestó Sirius enfadándose tambien.

-¡¡Claro el perfecto Sirius Black nunca hace nada malo, ¡¡Es siempre el pobre de Remus el que lleva una vida de perros,- dijo Remus con ironía.- ¡¡Siempre el pobre Remus al que le arrebatan todo!

- ¡¡Mira no sé que quieres decir! ¡¡Pero te enfadas conmigo sin motivos! ¡¡Que yo sepa no te he arrebatado nunca nada!- le reprochó Canuto.

- ¡¡Por supuesto, todo en tu vida es perfecto! ¡¡Porque eres el perfecto Black, al que todas las chicas adoran! ¡¡Y yo soy el raro Lupin! ¡¡A quien todo el mundo evita!

- ¡Un momento, ¡¿Esto tiene que ver con alguna chica Remus!- le preguntó su amigo, creyendo encontrar la respuesta a su enfado.- Ya sabes que son ellas las que se me acercan.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

- Y si actuas como un héroe que la rescatas de los monstruos... - Remus hablaba ahora mas tranquilo, de forma mas triste.- Normal que se te acerquen... y para colmo tu la correspondes... Siempre igual, ligando con las chicas, sin importarte una mierda los demás... creía que eras mi amigo Sirius.

Y sin poder decir una palabra más Sirius, Remus comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando al chico bastante extrañado. Hermione se acercó corriendo a Sirius a preguntarle, no se había enterado muy bien... a pesar de que gritaban tanto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la chica, preocupada.- ¿Y por qué sonríes?

- Porque resulta que mi pequeño lobito está celoso de mí.- y sin decir más subió tambien las escaleras.- ¡Habla con él Satine!- le dijo subiendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Durante las ultimas clases de aquel día lo último que hizo la chica fue prestar atención (increible, ¿verdad?). No paraba de pensar en Remus, se sentía mal por el chico, pero no entendía por que se tenía que enfadar con Sirius... tendría que hablar con él muy seriamente.

Sin darse cuenta la chica había dejado de lado todo lo que consideraba importante... la misión, Snape, aquel chico misterioso... ahora sólo pensaba en él, en aquel chico que se había puesto celoso, en aquel chico que durante tantos días la había estado mirando, el que le había demostrado poco a poco su cariño... y el que más sufría. Había sido tan tonta al no haberse dado cuenta antes. " Antes nunca me había parado a pensar en Remus Lupin de esta manera... siento algo dentro de mi, que nunca había sentido antes con Krum..."

En cuanto tocó la campana, Hermione salió de la clase muy decidida... iba a hablar con Remus.

" Siempre me pasa igual... cuando me gusta una chica mi maldito interior las aleja de mi... Siempre igual... Sirius y James tienen a las chicas que quieren, sin ningún esfuerzo, sin ninguna preocupación... y a mi siempre me toca sufrir, a mi siempre me toca estar solo... como me encantaría olvidarla, como quisiera que cayera en el olvido... pero una parte de mi desea amarla y otra olvidarla pues estar juntos es imposible... te quiero y aún así ¿me veo obligado a olvidarte?"

Remus iba pensando a la vez que subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Una depresión terrible recorría su cuerpo, sentía que su mundo se caía, nunca hubiera imaginado que aquello le iba a ocurrir... casi mata a la persona que amaba y para colmo ella corría a los brazos de su mejor amigo, no quería verla... seguro que lo miraba con ojos acusadores y él se moriría de vergüenza, sabía que no diría nada a nadie... pero perderla era mucho mas duro...

El chico abrió la puerta de su cuarto, no habría nadie estarían cenando, él sin embargo no tenía cuerpo para cenar. Pero se equivocaba, sentada en una cama le esperaba sentada Santine Romer, o mejor dicho Hermione Granger.

-¡¿Satine, que haces aquí!- dijo el chico dándole un vuelco el corazón y poniéndose colorado.

- He venido a hablar contigo Remus.- dijo la chica tranquila que se levantó de la cama y le miró directamente.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa con Sirius? ¡No tienes derecho a tratar así a tu amigo!

- Ya... debí suponer que vendrías a hablar conmigo.- Remus le dio la espalda a la chica, mas calmado y apenado dijo: Para defender a tu novio.

Hermione sintió como si le tiraran un cubo de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Se quedó impresionada, era cierto lo que decía Sirius, ¡estaba celoso por ella, a la chica le recorrió un hormigueo por la barriga.

- ¡No seas estúpido Sirius y yo no somos nada!.- le corrigió la chica sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo.

- Venga Satine, ví como le abrazabas y le besabas antes de entrar en la clase de Historia de la Magia.- dijo Remus.

- Solo... solo le estaba agradeciendo lo de anoche...- dijo Hermione con desdén, no quería recordarle la noche anterior.

- Claro, como olvidar que fue Sirius quien te salvo de la bestia...- dijo el chico con tristeza, no podía creer que se lo hubiera dicho a Satine.

- Remus... tu no tienes la culpa, ese ser no eres tú, es solo un ser producto de una maldición en la cual tu no pudiste elegir... No tienes la culpa.- dijo Hermione seriamente.

El chico se quedó impresionado ante aquellas palabras, ninguna chica le había dicho aquellas palabras, y menos si esa chica había descubierto su secreto... Se dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos, Satine al ver esos preciosos ojos color miel volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en la barriga, el chico se acercó a ella mas... y con tristeza preguntó

- Satine... ninguna chica a la que he querido y descubrió que era un hombre lobo me dijo esas palabras, se alejaron de mí horrorizadas... ninguna me ha comprendido... ¿por qué tu si?

- Porque yo te amo...

Y sin entender como pudieron salir esas palabras de ella, vio como esos preciosos ojos empezaron a brillar... sus rostros se acercaron más y Hermione sin poder aguantar esa situación, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Remus y le besó. Cerraron los ojos y sintieron como su amor se unía cada vez mas en un solo beso, dulce y tierno, como el mismo chico, tan sincero como sus corazones, tan hermoso solo como un beso puede llegar a ser.

Hermione no se lo creía, estaba besando a Remus Lupin y le encantaba, no se quería separar de él... que el tiempo se parara y dejara de circular, simplemente dejándolos disfrutar... pero menos se lo creía Remus, sentía como el contacto con los labios de Satine aceleraban más el pulso de su corazón, de igual manera cuando se convierte en hombre lobo cada luna llena... pero en un sentido diferente... ahora latía de ilusión, latía de amor...

Pero la chica comenzó a sentir algo raro, parecía que el chico no reaccionara por lo que se separó de él un tanto confundida... ¿por qué no le correspondía el beso? no lo entendía, ¿es que acaso todos esos hechos no habían demostrado que estaban enamorados?

Cuando ella se separó lo suficiente, le miró a los ojos y vio en su cara lo mismo que sentía ella... confusión... pero para sorpresa de Hermione, Remus se acercó en cuestión de segundos, se puso tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban...

Los dos tenían la respiración acelerada debido a todos los sentimientos encontrados repentinamente a causa de ese beso, ese beso que hacía que Remus sintiera algo que ninguna otra chica le había brindado jamás... cariño... confianza... comprensión... y sobre todo amor. En cuanto a Hermione estaba estática por la reacción del chico, paralizada, no podía hacer nada solo quedarse allí mirando a sus preciosos ojos miel que habían vuelto a recuperar todo su brillo, toda su vitalidad...

Ese mar de color miel en el que tan desesperadamente quería sumergirse y del cual no podría salir jamas... ¿por qué? ella no lo había sabido hasta entonces cuando se fijó en los ojos de la persona que tenía enfrente y que no la dejaba respirar, mejor dicho ella no quería que la dejara respirar...

Mientras todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Hermione, Remus acortó la poca distancia que existía entre ellos y la volvió a besar, cogió a la chica desprevenida, pero en seguida el cariño que le brindaban los labios de aquel lobo la hizo reaccionar y le correspondió el beso. Ella se sentía morir de amor al igual que el sentía que se podía quedar toda la vida así con ella, teniéndola entre sus brazos, besándola, amándola hasta el fin de sus días... ni siquiera la luna llena podría borrar ese recuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos supieron cómo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta estaban tumbados en la cama. Hermione debajo miraba a Remus y éste la besaba con pasión, ella le desabrochaba la camisa... pero cuando estaba por quitarle a Hermione la suya... ZAS! la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entro Sirius tan campante, pero cuando vio la escena se quedó paralizado y acto seguido... se puso a reir estrepitósamente.

Los dos se separaron como si quemaran, no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos, estaban rojos como tomates. Hermione reuniendo todas las fuerzas de voluntad que pudo se levantó de la cama y se despidió de Remus.

- Esto... Remus mañana hablamos.- le dijo la chica besándole la mejilla. Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación directa a la suya.

- Vaya, vaya...- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y le dijo:- Veo que aprendes rápido pequeño lobito... si no hubiera llegado ¿Qué habría pasado en?

- Dejalo ya Sirius, ya estoy bastante avergonzado.- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa y un tanto ruborizado, abrochándose la camisa.

- Bueno, bueno. Me voy a duchar.- dijo Black de la forma mas atractiva que pudo a la vez que acariciaba el pelo.- Tengo una cita...

- ¿Con quién?- preguntó Remus curioso.

- Con muchas.- Sirius sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.- ¿Ves como tenía razón al decirte que a Satine no le importaría que fueras Moony?

- Creí... Creí que la iba a perder.- dijo lunático, agachando la mirada.

- Ya te lo dije. ¿Cuándo aprenderas a confiar en tu querido amigo canuto?- y silbándo entró en el cuarto de baño

Cuando cerró la puerta Remus se tiró en la cama, le encantaría empezar a saltar y a gritar, pero no quería llamar la atención. No podía dejar de sonreir... Al fin y al cabo no hay mal que por bien no venga.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se apoyó en la puerta del cuarto de las chicas cuando la cerró, sonriendo también... con el corazón latiendole fuertemente... entonces cuando se calmó sintió una sensación extraña... la expresión de su cara cambió... se llevó los dedos a sus labios y entonces de dio cuenta... Esa forma de besar... sólo podía ser...

- Aquel chico del baile... era él.

**...FiN DeL CaPíTuLo ...**

Bueno aquí termina este capi... espero que les haya resultado interesante al menos... la verdad es que me ha costado sacar ideas... no he estado muy motivada ultimamente .

Dejen sus opiniones en el botoncito de abajo please! y gracias x leerme!

Muchos Besos

Isilwen


	8. Cap: VII

Holaa! Bueno aquí está el cap VII, siento haber tardado tanto pero he estado ocupada, espero que os guste el cap y eso compense.

**Respuestas a los reviews**

**Karili **: muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste, que ilusion jejeje. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto de verda, espero que me perdones y a ver que te parece este capitulo . Muxos besos y cuidate!

**Alis Black** hola wapisimaa! xikilla relajate q te va a dar algo malo jajaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y que lo vivas con tanta pasion xD, la verdad es que yo creo que se me esta yendo de las manos u.u pero bueno, a ver que te parece este cap y me dices okas? Por cierto los lokos ya controlan el mundo nena jajaja, pero espero que no lleguen al poder personas tan locas como tu :P(es bromaa, la locura es mi cultura ) Besos niña!

**Hermy Evans**: gracias por tu review, la verdad esq esta pareja no es muy famosa ademas ahora cn lo de tonks, pues como que menos todavia, pero yo necesitaba hacer un fic sobre mi querido moony y q mejor pareja para el que Hermione no:) siento haber tardado en actualizar, espero que pese a todo te guste el cap ya me dices que tal. Muxos besos!

**rasaaabe**: hola! me alegra mucho que te guste el fic me alegra de verdad, espero que me perdones por la tardanza siempre que intento actualizar olvido me ocurre algo y acabo actualizando mas tarde de lo que esperaba jjaja. Espero que te guste este cap también, no te preocupes por la obsesion de severus aunq no lo parezca en este cap, va a ir a mas :) y no digo nada mas k si no me voy de la lengua! Gracias por el review! besos!

**paulaloveremus:** eyyy gracias por desearme suerte para los examenes, la verdad es que hace mucho ya que los hice... como pasa el tiempo jejeje. Al final no me fue tan mal, espero que a ti tampoco :) Gracias por el review, ojala te guste tambien este cap, leelo y me dices k tal ok? esk estoy en duda porq me da la sensacion de que se me esta yendo de las manos en fic u.u. Muxos besitos y cuidate!(por cierto bonito nick :))

**HoneyBeeM**: holaaa ayyy graciasss, siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar el anterior capi y también este , pero esk apenas tengo tiempo u.u perdoname, a ver si ahora con las vacaciones puedo actualizar antes. Si! por fin se unieron Remus y Hermione, pero no digo nada :), espero que te guste también este capi, y me alegra mucho que te guste Sirius, a mi personalmente me encanta y lo describo en el fic como me lo hubiera imaginado: guapo, burlon , atractivo pero con corazón a pesar de todo jejeje. Bueno xica grandes besos de miel para ti tambien wapa!

**K-rissLupin**gracias por el review wapisimaa! pues sip la verdad es que tu nuevo nick me gusta mas :) keda mas xulo jejej. Ya actualice y espero que te guste también este capi, gracias por todo linda, sigue asi! Cuidate!

**tercy-S-Scloe :** holaaa que de tiempo hija te echaba de menos :). Muchas gracias por el review wapa, a pesar de que se te fuera la luz (también es mala suerte xD). A mi tmb me duele el papel de cabrón de sev, xq me encanta este personaje, pero quería darle un papel importante en el fic asik le adjudiqué el personaje de cabron a el y no a Lucius, porq creo que ya Lucius tiene demasiado asumido que lo es :). La verdad es que moony es mono de todas formas, pero me hace grasia imaginarmelo sonrojado jejeje. Bueno, siento mucho haber actualizado tan tarde, perdon, sorry... espero que te guste el cap. :) Muxos besos!

**hermy-sant**: hola! gracias por tu review, ay que bien que te guste el fic, la verdad es que teniendo la competencia de la pareja Draco/ Herms, con Remus no es muy conocida u.u, pero bueno a mi me gusta y mientras haya gente que también le guste seguire escribiendo :). Muchos besos y cuidate wapa!

**Bueno, como siempre, mis agradecimientos a mi crítica personal ROCIO, grasias por todo xata , que poca cosa serían mis fics sin ti. Besos wapa!**

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO VII

Se llevó los dedos a sus labios y entonces de dio cuenta... Esa forma de besar... sólo podía ser...

- Aquel chico del baile... era él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Oye, Remus, ¿ Que tal has _dormido_? - preguntó de repente Sirius en el desayuno poniéndole demasiado enfasis a la palabra "dormir".

A Remus se le atragantó la tostada, aunque ya se esperaba que Sirius mandara indirectas, le cogió desprevenido, con una sonrisa profident en su rostro se dirigió esta vez a Hermione.

- ¿Que pasa Satine? ¿Está demasiado _caliente_ tu chocolate?- esta vez señaló la palabra caliente.

Hermione sintió como le subía la sangre a la cabeza, sus cachetes ardían y bajó la mirada rápidamente, no se atrevía a mirar a Remus, aunque no pudo evitarlo y se encontró con los ojos dulces del chico también algo tímidos, y sin quererlo a ambos se les dibujó una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¡Dios mío!- dijo Sirius sorprendido, y se tiró sobre el cuello de Lupin- Remus tienes algo en el cuello ¿Qué es?

...Silencio...

- ¡Ahh! ¡Es solo un chupetón! ¡¿Quién te lo habrá hecho en picarón!- continuó con su sonrisa y empujando a Remus con el codo.

- ¡Sirius! ¿Puedes parar? - preguntó molesta ya Hermione, estaba cansada de sus indirectas.

- Yo no me entero de nada, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó al instante James, que no comprendía.

- Nada querido James -dijo Sirius muy contento abrazando a Remus - Que aquí nuestro querido lobito le ha echado el lazo a una buena moza.

Remus hizo un sonido con la boca como _shhh_ para que Sirius se cayase. Se sentía el ser mas estúpido de la Tierra, colorado, nervioso, sin saber que decir. Le hubiera encantado alargar la mano y cogersela a Satine, pero Sirius le intimidaba.

- Para ya Sirius- esta vez fue Lily la que habló, veía como su amigo lo estaba pasando mal. No tenía mucha certeza de que Remus y Satine estuvieran saliendo juntos, pero por como actuaban ambos, la pelirroja podía adivinar que si.

Hermione cansada de tantas niñerías (los comentarios de Sirius la irritaban) terminó su desayuno lo más pronto que pudo y salió del comedor con intención de ir a la biblioteca, era la última semana de clases antes de las vaciones de navidad y quería repasar para los últimos examenes.

No entendía por qué Remus no había dicho nada sobre su relación con ella, parecía como si se avergonzara, y de esa manera Sirius pararía de mandar indirectas a cada momento, en las clases era lo único que hacía y James se enfadaba porque no entendía nada, Lily ya se había cansado de intervenir.

En la mañana Remus no se le acercó para nada, cada vez que la miraba volvía la cara y se volvía a poner colorado. Hermione estaba que echaba chispas, ¿por qué la rehuía tanto? apenas le había dirigido una mísera palabra en toda la mañana, ella no pensaba hacercase a él a menos que el diera el primer paso, tenía su orgullo.

Ella no le había confesado su amor para que huyera de ella, quería estar con él... "No seas tan agobiante Hermione, el chico estará agobiado con los exámenes de hoy y por eso no se ha acercado a ti... no seas mal pensada" pensaba la chica durante el almuerzo para calmarse, pero tanto tiempo sin sentir el perfume del chico la ponía nerviosa y a la vez triste.

"¿Por qué cada vez que me intento acercar a ella me pongo tan nervioso y se me suben tanto los colores?" pensaba Remus mientras miraba de reojo a la castalla en el comedor. "Nunca me había pasado antes... también es cierto que nunca había tenido novia, ninguna chica se me había acercado nunca y no me puedo creer que haya sido precisamente ella la primera y espero que la única"

El chico la observaba mientras comía, pero cuando ésta le devolvía la mirada no podía evitar agachar la suya y ponerse de nuevo colorado, ¿por qué le hacía actuar de aquella forma, estaba cansado de ser tan tímido, quería acariciarla, tocarla, sentirla, besarla... después de todo a ella no le importaba su "enfermedad", pero aún así sentía miedo, ¿nunca se alejaría de él aquella sensación?... Ojala pudiera ser normal y tener miedo de hacerle daño a su novia, "¿Novia? Todavía no sé si lo es, lo de anoche me cogió por sorpresa, tendría que hablar con ella, si mi timidez me lo permite"

Remus vio que Satine se volvía a levantar de la mesa, seguramente se dirigía de nuevo a la biblioteca a repasar, "Basta de timidez Remus Lupin... no estoy dispuesto a perder a la chica que me ama" y también se levantó de la mesa.

Hermione caminaba con los libros en un brazo, mientras con la otra mano se ponía bien el cabello, volvería a repasar a la biblioteca aunque todo era mas facil ahora ya que se acordaba del temario pues era el mismo que dio en su último curso de Hogwarts. Remus había vuelto a mirarla y a rechazar su mirada nuevamente en el comedor, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? ... quizás la actitud de Sirius había molestado mucho al chico, ¿pero que le importaba si lo que sentían era cierto y no una mentira? ¿por qué le avergonzaba publicarlo? "De todas maneras voy a matar a Sirius..."

Entonces la chica sintió un roce en la mano que tenía libre, miró a su lado y le dio un vuelvo el corazón, Remus le había agarrado la mano y caminaba junto a ella, aquellos pensamientos negativos de la chica se esfumaron.

- ¿Vas a la biblioteca a repasar?

- Si- contestó ella.

- ¿Puedo... ir contigo? - preguntó él con cierta timidez.

- ¡Claro que sí! - Hermione sonrió, pero entonces se borró esa sonrisa y paró de andar.- Remus, ¿por qué no te has acercado a mi en toda la mañana?

Remus bajo de nuevo la mirada y se miró los zapatos, el embriagador perfume a rosas que desprendía la chica lo evadía del mundo.

- ¿Es que acaso te avergüenza estar conmigo?- preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

- ¡No! ¡Como dices eso! - Remus ante aquel comentario levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de la chica pidiendole explicaciones.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pensaba... pensaba que sería mas bien al revés, que te daría vergüenza a ti estar conmigo delante de toda esa gente.- Remus volvió a bajar la mirada, pero las manos de la chica le acariciaron y le obligó a volver a levantar la mirada.

- No seas tonto - ella rió - ¡como me iba a dar vergüenza estar contigo!

- Lo siento Satine, pero comprendeme, sigo teniendo este miedo, este miedo a hacerte daño, a que me rechaces por esa luna que me atormenta, me consume la duda...

Remus soltó aquellas palabras sin ninguna timidez esta vez, la mirada directa con la chica le inspiraba confianza y sabía perfectamente que se podía confesar abiertamente, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al estar junto a ella? tan a gusto, tan feliz... la timidez no tenía cabida entre ellos ahora.

- Tengo miedo a... perderte.- susurró él, pero Hermione lo escuchó.

- Remus, deja ese miedo atrás.- Hermione tambíen le hablaba en susurros, y se acercaba cada vez mas a él, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.- Ayer te dije que no me importa para nada lo que te pasa, tendremos cuidado y punto, pero no me vas a perder porque voy a estar ahí contigo ahora y siempre.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Los mechones castaños del chico que caían sobre su frente la rozaban a ella ahora tambíen, de nuevo aquel embriagador perfume... aquellas palabras inspiraron a Hermione para abrazarlo y besarlo tiernamente, necesitaba sentir aquellos labios, aquellos dulces labios que le habían robado el alma la anterior noche. Remus a la vez cerró los ojos y correspondió a la chica en aquel beso, que era lo que había estado anelando durante toda la mañana.

- Vaya vaya, así que los rumores eran ciertos...

Hermione se despegó de Remus al escuchar la voz, con pesadez miró en la dirección de donde había provenido con la esperanza de encontrarse con Sirius de nuevo, pero esa esperanza desapareció pues no se trataba de él, si no de alumnos de Slytherin: Narcisa, Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle (padres) y... Severus Snape.

- ¿Qué rumores? -preguntó Hermione sin alejarse mucho de Remus.

- Que el pobretón ese estaba saliendo con la nueva, Satine Romer - dijo Narcisa, moviendo de un lado a otro su larga melena rubia.

- Prefiero salir con un pobretón que me ame, antes que con alguien que me ponga los cuernos- dijo Hermione enfadada señalando a un Lucius Malfoy muy joven.

- ¿Cómo te atreves...? - empezó a decir con furia Narcisa, pero su novio la paró.

- Dejalo Narcisa, no merece la pena sulfurarse por esta chusma.- dijo arrastrando las palabras el chico de cabellos rubios platinos peinados hacia atrás, pero con una fría mirada que reposaba sobre Hermione.- No debemos caer tan bajo como para intercambiar palabras con sangres sucias, impuros al fin y al cabo que solo ensucian el mundo con su presencia.

Hermione bajó la mirada dolida, pero un apretón de manos por parte de Remus hizo levantarla de nuevo. Le miró y vio extrañada como sus dulces ojos se tornaban mas intensos, como cuando se acerca la luna llena, Hermione le devolvió el apretón de manos y se miraron, la chica le sonrió y él al encontrarse con esa encantadora sonrisa permitió que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

- Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto Satine, has caído muy bajo.- esta vez fue Snape el que habló, parecía enfadado, se había puesto delante de todo aquel grupo de indeseables.

- No Snape, salir contigo sería caer bajo y eso si es tener mal gusto.- Hermione dijo estas palabras mirando directamente al otro chico, sabía que estaba enfadado porque ella le había rechazado.- Ni siguiera le llegas...

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, Severus Snape se había acercado a ella muy rapido y la había agarrado del brazo para atraerla a el y susurrarle al oído: _¿Quieres ver a donde soy capaz de llegar?_

Entonces Remus se adelantó y le dio un golpe a Snape en el brazo.

- No la toques - dijo el chico entre dientes.

- Uhh, que miedo me das Lupin, ¿Qué me vas a morder... _lobito_?- la ultima palabra la dijo en un susurro para que nadie mas lo escuchara solo ellos dos.

Los slytherins comenzaron a reir, pues ante aquel comentario Remus se echó para atrás, no quería que se le fuera la lengua y se enteraran de que era un licántropo, no podía exponerse. Pero al ver como seguían riendo y vio la cara de tristeza de Satine a su lado un monstruo en su interior se reveló con aquella situación, sus ojos se tornaron de un color mas brillante e intenso y sin pensarselo dos veces alzó el puño para estamparselo en la cara al asqueroso de Severus Snape...

Por desgracia éste esquivó el puñetazo, cosa que provocó mas risas, pero antes de que Lupin pudiera volver a atacar, se encontraba preso contra la pared, aprisionado por la fuerza de Crabbe y Goyle (padres). Remus luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, o mas bien su interior, su monstruo interior, pero aquellos dos matones eran demasiado grandes para el.

- Ten cuidado lobito, por el bien del secreto que nos une, no te conviene esa actitud hacia mi persona- le dijo Snape al oído, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, mientras Narcisa y Lucius no paraban de reír.

- No, lo que conviene es una buena paliza hacia tu persona como te vuelvas a acercar a ella, Quejicus- respondió Lupin.

Remus había pronunciado las palabras mágicas, "Quejicus", que dieron lugar a un buen golpe en el estómago de Lupin. El chico se quedó sin respiración, un gran dolor creció en su estómago y se extendió por todo el cuerpo, sintió sus ojos arder por la retención de las lágrimas, y al abrir la boca para gritar en lugar de eso salió un extraño rugido, las risas pararon pero aún así Snape no se asustó y volvió a golpearle, Remus cayó al suelo y entre Quejicus, Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a darle patadas.

- ¡¡Basta! - gritaba Hermione intentando parar aquello, había sacado su varita pero Narcisa la había agarrado por los brazos.

Hermione se sentía impotente, no podía ayudarlo y tampoco quería que la cosa fuera a más porque sino Remus podría hacer acto de su verdadera fuerza y cometer un accidente irreparable. Quería hacer algo y no sabía el qué.

Dolor intenso era lo único que sentía, una y otra vez con cada golpe. Todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en intentar parar a aquel monstruo interior que pedía a gritos salir, salir y darle la paliza que se merecían a aquellos slytherins, pero no podía permitirlo, si lo dejaba salir no sería capaz de controlarlo y podía atacar también a Satine...

Sirius, James y Lily caminaban por un pasillo cercano cuando escucharon el grito de Satine. Sin pensarselo 2 veces salieron corriendo en aquella dirección. En cuanto los chicos vieron aquella imagen de los slytherins mofandose de sus amigos los merodeadores actuaron por instinto...

- ¡¡Dejadlo en paz!- gritó James.

- Vaya también han venido...- comenzó a decir Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, pero no pudo terminar la frase pues su cara se encontró con los nudillos de James Potter.

- ¡¡James!- gritó ahora Lily- ¡James no para! ¡Dios mío voy a buscar a alguien!

Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en busca de ayuda. Hermione se había cansado de su captora y con una habilidad desconocida consiguió librarse de sus brazos y le dio una buena cachetada, acto seguido las chicas empezaron a tirarse de los pelos. James se enzarzaba en una pelea con Lucius Malfoy y Sirius que había ido a ayudar a su amigo indefenso se encontró con el obstáculo de Severus Snape el cual sacó su varita y sin reverencia alguna comenzaron un duelo.

Puñetazo por allí, hechizo por allá. Todo era un caos, pero de repente éste paró. James vio como Lucius Malfoy echaba a correr con la nariz llena de sangre, Narcisa sorprendida dejó la pelea con Hermione y corrió tras su novio. Crabbe y Goyle le dieron una última patada a Remus y también salieron corriendo. En cuanto a Severus, éste no pudo hacer nada, en un último momento Sirius le había lanzado un hechizo y ahora se encontraba suspendido en el aire boca-abajo.

Sirius ayudó a levantarse a su amigo, de su boca salía un fino hilo de sangre y estaba doblado, parecía como si le hubiera roto una costilla. Canuto lo notó algo tenso, le miró a los ojos y le susurró al oído: _Controlalo Remus_. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Remus sacudó su cabeza y sus ojos volvieron a obtener aquel tono color miel brillantes y dulces.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Señor Potter baje ahora mismo a su compañero!- gritó una voz.

Todos se volvieron y vieron a una joven profesora McGonagall muy enfadada y con los ojos como platos junto a Lily Evans. Hermione miró a los presentes y sorprendida vio como Lucius y Narcisa habían desaparecido como por arte de magia (que ironía) al igual que Crabbe y Goyle, lo que quiere decir que la imagen que había descubierto la profesora era de Sirius apuntando con la varita a Snape el cual estaba suspendido en el aire y James mirandole con odio, mientras un Remus Lupin muy magullado se encontraba a su lado.

- Profesora vera...

- ¡No necesito explicaciones!- cortó la profesora a James - ¡Es la segunda vez en lo que lleva de curso que le encuentro a usted junto con el señor Black hechizando al señor Snape!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Lo siento mucho pero me temo que he de descontar 50 puntos a Gryffindor y castigarlos nuevamente!

- ¡Profesora eso no es justo!- intervino Lupin para defender a sus amigos.

- ¡Señor Lupin no se entrometa si es que no quiere acompañar a sus amigos en el castigo!- dijo McGonagall respirando mas relajadamente- ¡Vaya a la enfermería ahora mismo! ¡Y por el amor de Dios baje ya al señor Snape, Potter!

Mas tarde McGonagall descontaría otros 10 puntos a Gryffindor por la forma de bajar a Snape por parte de James, pues se hizo una herida en la cabeza debido al golpe. Lily siguió a James y a Sirius para disculparse por ir a buscar a la profesora, y Satine acompañó a Remus a la enfermería.

- Siento mucho Satine, no poder haberte defendido mejor... - decía Remus apenado sentado en la camilla.

- No digas tonterías Remus, has sido muy valiente enfrentandolos a todos.- dijo Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa y agarrándole la mano.

- ¡Ya esta lindo!- dijo la señora Pomfrey una vez terminada la cura de Lupin.- No te metas en mas líos, no querras ir lastimado al baile de Fin de Año ¿no?

- Por cierto Satine, ¿Te quedarás para Navidad?- preguntó mas tarde Lupin, una vez que salieron de la enfermería.- Yo solo me quedaré si te quedas tú.

- Claro que sí. No me perdería esa fiesta de Fin de Año por nada del mundo- dijo Hermione muy contenta.

- ¿Entonces vienes conmigo?- preguntó algo tímido Remus, notó como se volvían a encender sus mejillas.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Eso... eso quiere decir...- Remus tragó saliva y se puso mas colorado que nunca.- Que eres... ¿mi novia?

- ¡Eso no se pregunta tonto!

A Remus le recorrió una inmensa alegría por el cuerpo que no le importó todas aquellas personas que invadían los pasillos, agarró a Hermione por la cintura, la cogió en brazos y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que daban vueltas, le daba igual los comentarios y que los señalaran con el dedo, él era feliz... porque estaba junto a ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione acababa de terminar de maquillarse para bajar a la fiesta de Fin de Año, parecía increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, sin darse cuenta ya había llegado Navidad. Se miraba al espejo y era incapaz de parar de pensar...

"Hermione, ¿qué estas haciendo?. Te estás desviando de tu misión y te dedicas solo a divertirte... además no está bien lo que le estás haciendo a Viktor" Hermione terminó de pintarse los labios.

"Viktor Krum, la verdad es que no se podía comparar con Remus pues éste era dulce, atento, cariñoso... me encanta estar con él, ni siquiera sé porqué continué la relación con Viktor." Hermione se terminó de poner sus tacones.

" Pero esto algún día acabará, no pertenezco a este tiempo... lo importante es salvarle la vida a Remus... Remus, ¿por qué demonios me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?"

- ¿Satine? ¿Estas lista?

Remus esperaba junto a James en las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, estaba nervioso, ambos vestidos con sus túnicas de gala: la de James era de un tono azul oscuro y la de Remus negra con los bordes dorados a conjunto con sus ojos. Sirius hacía ya rato que se había marchado.

Por fin bajaron las chicas: Lily iba con un precioso vestido de noche verde y Satine estaba simplemente preciosa, su traje era de color perla, sin tirantes, largo, con una abertura que dejaba ver las increíbles piernas de la chica. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido pero dejaba escapar algunos mechones ondulados. Cuando Remus la vio bajar no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, se había quedado totalmente embobado.

- Te... te ves... muy...- intentaba articular alguna palabra el chico- ... linda.

- Muchas gracias.- sonrió Hermione mientras le agarraba por el brazo- ¿Vamos?

Los dos se dirigieron al gran comedor, Hermione se veía deslumbrante, todo el mundo la miraba, aunque también se veía triste. Su conciencia estaba apoderándose de ella, despues de todo lo ocurrido ¿tendría que olvidarse de Remus Lupin? Ella sabía muy bien que no podría.

- Satine, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Remus, después de la cena.

- Si, si- mintió Hermione, finalmente se decidió a pasar una buena noche y dejar su misión para mas tarde.- ¿Bailamos?

- ¿Qué? ¿Bailar?- Lupin se puso muy colorado y vio como la chica con gran facilidad lo cogía de la mano y lo llevaba hacia la pista.- No... no se bailar.

- No digas tonterías.- Hermione le puso la mano al chico en su cintura- Además en el baile de disfraces no lo hiciste tan mal.

A Remus aquel comentario la cogió desprevenido "¿ella sabía que aquel chico era el?" Aquello provocó aún mas el color de sus mejillas y que pisara a la chica un par de veces bailando, pero luego como quien dice "le cogió el tranquillo" y bailó con ella durante toda la noche.

- Oye ¿Queréis beber algo? - preguntó de repente Sirius, que apareció de la nada, con su túnica un tanto desabrochada y con restos de carmín en sus labios. Desprendía también cierto olor a alcohol.

- Sabes que no bebo, Sirius.- le respondió serio Remus.- Por cierto, ¿Cón quién has venido?

- Pues con aquella chica de allí - dijo el chico a la vez que señalaba a alguien, aunque no parecía seguro si a la que señalaba era la correcta.- También con aquella otra, con esa... ¡ah con esa también!

Sirius se echó el cabello negro con destellos azulados hacia atrás con un estilo que le daba un atractivo impresionante. Volvió de nuevo con dos copas e interrumpiedo el baile de los dos enamorados de nuevo, les puso el vaso en las manos.

- ¡Venga no seais tontos y a disfrutar de la noche!- dijo Sirius sonriendo y se dirigió a una chica- ¡Ehhh tuuu! ¡La del traje hortera! ¡Si, si tu! ¿Te hace un baile?

Remus y Hermione bebieron por complacer al chico, pero cuando éste veía que acababan el vaso volvía con otros llenos. De repente Remus se encontró bastante mareado y con cualquier cosa se reía, no podía parar. Agarraba fuertemente a Satine y bailaba con ella de una manera que jamás se habría imaginado en la vida.

- Oye Remus, ¿me dejas bailar un ratillo con Satine?- preguntó de repente Sirius, que había vuelto nuevamente con vasos.

- ¡De eso nada, es mía!- le respondió el licántropo abrazándo a Hermione y dándole besos en el cuello.

- ¡Pues nada estúpido para tí enterita!- contestó enfadado Sirius, hablaba de una manera extraña.- ¡Eh tu! ¡Si tu la que tiene seis ojos! ¿Bailas conmigo? ¡Pero para de moverte!

Sirius se paró delante de la chica, que le miraba extrañado, aunque impresionada de que Sirius Black quisiera bailar con ella. Sirius la agarró por el cuello y se puso a mirar a todos lados.

- ¿Por qué el comedor no para de... dar vueltas?- fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de caerse al suelo y echarse a dormir.

- Vamonos Remus, no quiero que acabes también así- dijo Hermione cogiendole el brazo a Lupin y saliendo del comedor, ella también comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

Remus no paró de reirse en todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor, le hacía mucha gracia ver al chico de aquella manera, se prometió matar nuevamente a Sirius. Entraron en el cuarto de los chicos, allí no había nadie. Tumbó a Remus en la cama y comenzó a quitarle la ropa para ponerle el pijama y que se durmiera.

Cuando el chico se encontraba solamente en ropa interior paró de reírse y cogió a Hermione por los brazos y la atrajo hacia la cama.

- Vamos, Remus, estás muy...

Pero Hermione cayó, pues el chico comenzó a besarla dulcemente y a acariciar su suave piel. Recorrió sus manos por aquellas piernas que le enloquecían y subió hasta la cremayera del traje, la cual comenzó a bajar con delicadeza. Le comenzó a dar pequeños besos por todo el cuerpo... volvió a besarla apasionadamente en los labios. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus cuerpos abrazados... aquellos dulces ojos miel se volvieron a tornar intensos, pero no de rabia si no de amor. El dulce sabor a licor y el aroma a fresas que los invadió, envolvieron a los chicos dando lugar a una inolvidable noche de pasión que ni la mas intensa de las lunas podría haber despertado en Remus aquellos sentimientos que solo en el cuerpo de Hermione pudo encontrar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Remus se despertó con el primer rayo de sol. Acariciaba con los dedos el brazo de Satine, la cual estaba dormida a su lado. Agradecía que a pesar de su borrachera de la noche anterior se acordara de todo lo vivido, pues nunca se lo hubiera perdonado, había sido la noche mas feliz de su vida.

La chica dormía, su piel blanca como la porcelana presentaba tonos rosados en sus mejillas debido al contraste entre calor, provocado por la chimenea que calentaba la habitación, y el frió que traspasaba incluso los cristales de la ventana por la cual se podía ver la nieve caer.

Pensaba lo cerca que había estado de matarla, aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos, ¿quién había sido capaz de llevarla hasta allí?. No conocía a nadie tan cruel. Había intentado averiguarlo pero nadie se lo decía, pues sabían perfectamente que cuando se enterara de quien era aquella persona, desearía no haber nacido. Remus no podría perdonar en la vida a aquella persona que había puesto en peligro la vida de Satine. Nunca.

Una ansia terrible de partirle la cara a aquella persona le recorrió el cuerpo al observar de nuevo la figura de Satine a su lado. Entonces se le pasó una idea por la cabeza, tenía que saber quien era aquella persona, debía vengarse, quizás estando Satine dormida...

- ¿Satine? - preguntó Remus en un susurro acercándose a la chica dormida. Esta respondió con un sonido extraño, se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Remus.

Este con un gran esfuerzo volvió a preguntar.

- Satine, ¿Quién te llevó a la Casa de los Gritos aquella noche?

Hermione no respondió inmediatamente.

- Snape- dijo la chica suspirando y volviendose a dar la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Remus se levantó de la cama y por casualidades de la vida miró por la ventana. Severus Snape estaba dando un paseo por la nieve al lado del lago helado ojeando un libro, solo.

El licántropo cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sus dulces ojos color miel se tornaron nuevamente intensos ojos ambarinos, los cuales encerraban una gran furia que no dudaron en ningun momento en dejar salir la rabia de su lobo interior.

**...FiN DeL CaPíTuLo ...**

Bueno aquí termina el cap. de nuevo siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, perdon! espero no tardar mucho para el prox capitulo

Muchos besos a todos los que me leen, y gracias por sus reviews!

Ya saben, opiniones, comentarios, xorradas, al botoncito de GO de ahí abajo!

**Isilwen**


	9. Cap: VIII

Holaaa! Mucho tiempo verdad? lo siento, he de admitir que esta vez no tengo excusa, pero espero que el capitulo os guste. Espero impaciente sus opiniones. Gracias a mis lectores!

**Contestación a los reviews**

monik moony : holaaa! muchas gracias por tu review, siento mucho que tuvieras que esperar tanto hasta llegar a este capi, lo siento mucho, xq a mi me da tmb mucho coraje cuando tardan en actualizar y me quedo con las ganas u.u lo siento. Pero de nuevo muchas gracias, me sonrojaste con tus comentarios jejeje no se que decir, tampoco creo que sea para tanto pero de todos modos gracias :). Muchos besos y cuidate!

Alis Black: wolaa wapa! como estas? hace tiempo que no hablamos en? ay k ver... muxas grasias por el review jeje las intervenciones de Sirius siempre me encantan, lo intento perfilar como el tipico burlón que no le importa nada pero q a pesar de eso tiene su corazoncito :P jijiji Bueno ahora veras de lo que es capaz de hacer Remus sin los efectos del alcohol (que a veces pueden llegar a ser escandalosos) pero este no es el caso. Espero que te guste también este capi. Muchos besos y tmb mucho éxisto en lo que hagas!

Hermy Evans: holaaa! de nuevo: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... (voy a gastar esa palabra) siento la tardanza de verdad, (un día me matan) pero espero que la espera compense y que te guste el capi . A mi también me encanta cuando Remus se pone tímido, es lo que lo hace mas lindo jejeje. Bueno xica cuidate mucho y espero que te guste! Bye y gracias:)

K-rissLupin: holaaa gracias por tu review! muchas gracias me agradó mucho que te gustara. Por cierto me dijiste que me pasara por tu fic y he de decirte que me sorprendió saber cual era, porque orgullo y prejuicio es UNA DE MIS NOVELAS FAVORITAS ayyyg me encanta, me encanta! y que lo hayas matizado de esa manera con Draco y Herms es increíble! enhorabuena xica! en serio me encana esa novela es preciosa y la pelicula me encantó (aunque me quede con las ganas de un beso, pero claro no pueden inventar cosas que en la novela no venga xD) Bueno pues muchos animos para seguir adelante con el fic vale? que yo creo que va a gustar, porque la historia es preciosa (x cierto no me acuerdo si te deje un review, ahora voy a mirar y si no te dejo otro ) Muchisimos besos wapa!

amsp14: holaa! muchas gracias por el review , que ilusion que os guste tanto, no me lo espero. La verdad es que me da mucha pena tambien VIktor, pero a alguien le tocaba sufrir jeje. (que mala soy) pero bueno, alomejor el final final os suena, pero es que me gustó mucho ese final. En cuanto a la misión de Hermione (no dire nada) ¿quién sabe lo que pasara, pero lo peor creo que será el volver... teniendo en cuenta que se está enamorando :P. Bueno espero que te guste también este capi. Cuidate mucho!

HoneyBeeM: muxas gracias! a mi también me puede Remus Lupin, la verdad es que no se sabe mucho su personalidad cuando era merodeador pero la intento perfilar lo mas fiel a la novela. Muxas gracias por los animos y disfruta leyendo este cap como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendo! Besos con sabor a sorbete de limón:P

Rory Granger: hola! muchas gracias por el review! siento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que el capitulo compense. Muxos besos y gracias de nuevo!

Sucubos: jajajaja muchas gracias por tu review tambien. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, ojala te guste este capitulo y me perdones jejeje. Bueno ya esta aquí la actualización, a ver que te parece. Muxos besos y cuidate!

**OLVIDO**

CAPITULO VIII

- ¿Se sabe algo de Hermione, profesor?- preguntó Harry al director.

- No hay novedades, pero no te preocupes ya tendremos noticias.- respondió el anciano mago, y se acercó a la ventana del hospital para observar por ella.

Ron se acercó al licántropo tumbado en la camilla. Su cara expresaba angustia, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más pálido.

- Espero que Hermione se de prisa- comentó el pelirrojo.

- Confío plenamente en la señorita Granger, estoy seguro que ella lo logrará. Ya debe de faltar menos.- contestó el director volviéndose a la habitación.

Acto seguido entró Krum con un café en la mano, y con otra taza para Harry. Bebió un sorbo, sin apartar la mirada del hombre que yacía delante suya. Hacía horas que no sabía nada de Hermione. Sintió con la ausencia de la chica, lo mucho que le hacía falta y lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo hase que parrtió?- preguntó el búlgaro en su mejor inglés.

- Pues...- el director miró un reloj que tenía guardado en su túnica - Hace exactamente 5 horas. Claro que para ella, habrán sido días, semanas... El tiempo es bastante curioso pero también peligroso.

Krum agachó la mirada, temía por Hermione, no quería perderla.

- No se preocupe señor Krum - dijo Dumbledor a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda y casi derrama el café de Viktor - La señorita Granger regresará de una pieza, yo me encargaré de ello precisamente.

" Hermione, vuelve pronto" pensaba Harry a la vez que se sentaba en un sillón y observaba a Remus " Porfavor salva a Lupin... es lo único que queda de los merodeadores"

**--OoOoO--**

- ¿Oye y Sirius?

- A ese no hay quien lo encuentre hoy. Ayer por la noche vi como se iba con una chica de Ravenclaw. Hasta esta tarde no creo que aparezca.

- Y Remus estará con Satine...

...Silencio...

- Hacía tiempo que no teníamos ocasión de estar así solos...

- Si, echaba de menos tenerte tanto tiempo cerca...

- Se está tan bien aquí, el día está precioso, pero lo hace mejor estar contigo.

Ese comentario hizo que James se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Iba cogido de la mano de Lily, caminando por los alrededores de Hogwarts. La nieve se hundía con cada paso que daban, no importaba el frío que hiciera, querían estar el uno junto al otro.

- Bueno, ha comenzado otro año - dijo Lily sonriendo y emprendiendo el camino hacia el lago helado - Nuestro último año.

James se paró cerca de la orilla helada.

- No lo digas así - le interrumpió James - Será nuestro último año en Hogwarts, pero los años que quedan serán solo nuestros... porque estaremos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase.

Lily levantó la mirada y vio como James escondía la cabeza. Le encantaba ver como el niño rebelde que siempre tendría en su interior se ruborizaba al expresar lo que sentía. Sus ojos se encontraron, la confianza que le brindaban aquellos ojos verdes y el amor que irradiaban le hacían sentirse el hombre mas feliz del mundo, por estar a su lado, siempre había soñado con ella y tenerla a su lado era como un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar en la vida.

- ¿Prometes estar siempre a mi lado? - susurró ella.

- Siempre, pase lo que pase, ahí estaré.

La pelirroja se puso de puntillas para besar a su chico... con el roce de sus labios le recorrió un escalofrío por la nuca que ni el mismo frío podría imitar. Pero algo le llamó la atención.

- ¿No es ese snape? - preguntó la chica apartándose de James.

James se dio la vuelta y miró con odio al ser despreciable que había fastidiado aquel momento. Siempre tenía que joderla quejicus. Éste paseaba por la orilla del lago, estaba a unos cuantos metros distanciado de la pareja, y miraba un libro.

- ¿Qué hará ahí solo a estas horas?- preguntó retóricamente el merodeador - Que raro que no ande con sus "encantadores" amiguitos.

- La verdad es que hay veces que me da mucha pena, siempre tan solitario...

- Pues a mi no me da ninguna pena cuando te insulta dicientote sangre...- pero James no pudo continuar con el insulto, pues se había dado cuenta de una tercera persona en aquella mañana tan tranquila - ¿Ese... ese es Remus!

- ¿Pero a dónde va¿No tendría que estar con Satine?

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - James agarró firmemente la mano de la chica de nuevo - Lily... sus ojos...

**---OoOoO---**

Hermione se estiró en la cama, un calor reconfortable la invadía totalmente, evadiéndola de la realidad y de su crueldad. Se giró y estiró el brazo con intenció de abrazar a Remus y quedarse nuevamente dormida entre sus brazos, pero por mucho que buscó solo el vacio encontró.

La chica se ayudó de los brazos para incorporarse, los castaños mechones ondulados le cayeron por el rostro. Se los apartó y observó a su alrededor. Lupin no estaba.

Cogió la sabana y se tapó hasta el pecho con ella, mientras su cara expresaba desconcierto. ¿Dónde se encontraba¿Acaso tenía algo mejor que hacer que despertar a su lado?

Entonces sintió como una sacudida en el estómago y frases fantasmales recorrieron la habitación dandole finalmente una explicación, recordandole a la chica su terrible error...

_¿Satine?_

_¿Satine?_

_¿Quién te llevó a la casa de los gritos aquella noche?_

_...Snape..._

Hermione dio un brinco en la cama y se levantó de ella. Sintió el frio suelo al entrar en contacto con el, y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Pasó envuelta con la sabana delante de la ventana, al otro lado de la habitación, a donde había ido a parar su traje de noche. Una brisa mañanera jugó entre sus cabellos, volvió la cabeza para cerrar la ventana y parecieron como sus ojos querían escapar de sus órbitas, no podía ser aquella imagen la que veían.

Remus Lupin caminaba con rapidez por la nieve, sus pasos eran ligeros a pesar del espesor de la nieve. Se dirigía decidido a un lugar : el lago, y concretamente a una persona: Severus Snape, que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Incluso desde aquella distancia Hermione pudo observar un extraño brillo en sus ojos e inmediatamente el miedo se apoderó de ella. Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz Snape, y el odio que sentía hacia Remus solo sería la excusa perfecta para lanzarle un maleficio.

Se dio la vuelta y con la rapidez del movimiento cayó al suelo. Se deshizo de la sábana y corrió a ponerse el traje de noche, no precisaba de tiempo para cambiarse. El nerviosismo hizo presa de ella. Recordó la foto de los merodeadores, pero no tenía tiempo, no tenía... Sentía una sensación en su interior, como una intuición: si Remus se enfrentara a Snape, quizás él...

La chica casi se mata bajando las escaleras, correr con tacones no era desde luego lo suyo.

" ¡Hermione estúpida! Estás aquí para salvarlo, para evitar que caiga en el olvido y vas a fracasar. " pensaba la chica mientras corría por los pasillos como podía. " ¿Cómo he podido quedarme dormida! Si le pasa algo... si te pasa algo Remus ¡no me lo perdonaré nunca!"

Aquellos terribles pensamientos le recorrían la cabeza. Estaba a punto de ocurrir el hecho por el que Remus iba a desaparecer para siempre y ella no iba a llegar a tiempo. Iba a fallar a sus amigos en su época, iba a fallar a Dumbledor... iba a fallarle a él.

Sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. La tristeza se mezclaba con la rabia, agarró la parte baja del vestido para tener mas movilidad en las piernas. Entonces al doblar una esquina que conducía al Hall chocó con una pareja de chicas, y volvió a caer al suelo.

- ¡Cuidado¡¿A donde vas con tanta prisa!- dijo una de las chicas, ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¡No tengo tiempo he de darme prisa, si no él podría morir!

Las dos chicas de Hufflepuff se quedaron extrañadas, no entendían nada.

- Si vas a salir, al menos llevate mi túnica. No se si te has dado cuenta de que es invierno.

Hermione agarró la túnica de la casa de la chica y echó a correr nuevamente sin darle las gracias a las chicas, ya tendría tiempo para dárselas luego... ( o no).

Cuando salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts sintió como sus lágrimas se congelaban, pero sus fuerzas aumentaban. El dolor se apoderó de sus piernas, el contacto con la fría nieve la volvió totalmente pálida y mojaron el bajo de su traje, sus labios se volvieron morados y sus cabellos sueltos se sentían libres ante aquel viento que los enredaba cada vez más.

"Remus, porfavor, no cometas ninguna tontería", agarró fuertemente la túnica de la chica y corrió por la nieve en dirección al lago de Hogwarts.

**---OoOoO---**

Remus caminaba decidido por la espesa nieve, le iba a dar la paliza del siglo a Snape. Sentía como una furia interior brotaba por todos los poros de su piel y el no tenía intención de luchar contra él, estaba dispuesto a que la rabia le consumiera, que saliera la fuerza de su lobo interior, para tener toda la fuerza posible para darle una buena lección a Snape.

"Por su culpa casi mato a Satine... y sabe perfectamente que si algo le sucediera por mi culpa no lo soportaría. ¡Maldito Snape!"

Severus estaba leyendo un libro sobre maleficios que había encontrado en la biblioteca. No había nada nuevo en él que ya no supiera, pero le bastaba para echar el rato en la mañana. Levantó la mirada al escuchar un ruido y vio como Remus Lupin se dirigía hacia ¿él?. Por primera vez en su vida Snape pudo sentir cierto miedo en su interior al ver la mirada tan extraña del licántropo¿qué pensaba hacer?

- Lupin ¿Qué pasa? Te aburres y vienes a moles... ! - pero a Snape no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase.

Remus se acercó a Snape, ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo, fue directo a el, con la mirada fija en su ser y con todas las fuerzas que pudo concentrar en el brazo ... alzó el puño y lo estrelló en la cara del slytherin.

Snape cayó al suelo, la sangre le salía por la nariz de forma exagerada, le dolía a horrores y el frío solo empeoraba las cosas. El rojo intenso teñía la blanca nieve que rodeaba al chico.

- ¿Pero que pasa contigo asqueroso licán... !

- ¡Cabrón! - Remus no le permitió hablar, esta vez le propició una pata y en toda la boca.

Severus escupía sangre en la nieve, no podía levantarse. El peso de aquel lobo furioso se abalanzaba sobre él descargando toda su furia. No entendía nada, aunque solamente podía explicarse por una cosa... o por una persona... Satine.

- ¡James corre!

- ¡Remus basta!- gritó su amigo corriendo hacia el por la nieve, Lily le seguía como podía.

La pareja llegó a donde se encontraban los chicos peleandose. Remus estaba sobre Snape y le lanzaba puñetazos a cada segundo y el slytherin no tenía como defenderse. Cada puñetazo que daba era mas fuerte y un destello en los ojos se podía observar con cada contacto con la cara de Snape.

- ¡REMUS HE DICHO PARA!

Lupin sintió una sensación extraña en su interior, como una relajación. Miró a quien le había gritado y se encontró con James a escasos metros de él y Lily tras suya. Sus ojos intensos al entrar en contacto con la mirada severa de Cornamenta notó como pudo controlar al licántropo interior, el brillo de sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse dulce miel...

- James...

- ¡Esto no va a quedar así!- gritó Snape que dio una sacudida a Remus, y éste cayó de espaldas en la fría nieve.

Snape se levantó y sacó su varita. Tenía toda la cara cubierta de sangre y la túnica manchada, al igual que la pura nieve. Pero se podía observar como el odio le recorría cada fibra de su ser y lo concentraba todo en el chico que tenía ante él, el cual se intentaba incorporar y una punzada en el estómago le dio cuando vio al slytherin sacar su varita. Nuevamente sus ojos intensos se tornaron.

- ¡No seas cobarde serpiente! - le gritó a Snape con una voz mas grave de la que solía tener Remus.- ¡Lucha cara a cara sin magia!

- ¡Yo pelearé a mi manera licántropo! - contestó Severus apuntándolo con la varita y poniéndose en posición de duelo - ¡Sabes perfectamente que en maleficios no puedes contra mí!

James hizo el amago de ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero la mano de Lily le agarró el brazo y no le permitió moverse. Miró a la chica, su cara expresaba total confusión y a la vez miedo. No sabía que iba a suceder.

No iba a darle el lujo de utilizar hechizos a Snape, quería que sufriera de la forma mas cruel posible, quería sentir su sangre sobre su puño... por primera vez en la vida hubiera deseado ver esa maldita luna llena y así poderle dar una buena lección y convertir a ese ser despreciable en su homólogo, así sabría que era ser el centro de las burlas, saber que es estar en el centro de todo miedo a que se supiera la verdad, saber lo que es estar en el centro de la oscuridad y de la locura cuando un leve rayo lunar roza tu piel, saber como es sentir perder el control total de tus actos en posesión de esa pálida reina, en posesión de una rabia y un odio tan fuerte como le estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento a Remus Lupin, en cuyos ojos deslumbrantes ahora nada dulces se podría adivinar como el odio le consumía.

Tenía que hacer algo para arrebatarle la varita a Snape y poder volver a partirle la cara. Remus rebuscó en su túnica y sacó su varita. Snape esbozó una sonrisa irónica, podría parar cualquier hechizo de aquel licántropo, a pesar de saber el estado en que se encontraba no le tenía ningún miedo, mientras tuviera su varita en la mano. Observó como el hombre lobo se puso en posición de duelo al igual que el mismo había hecho.

- ¡ Lily tengo que hacer algo antes de que ocurra una desgracia! - le gritaba James a su chica, intentando deshacerse de su mano que aprisionaba su brazo.

- ¡Pero has visto como se encuentra Remus, no tiene control de si mismo! - le respondió la pelirroja - ¡ Podría volverse contra ti sin darse cuenta!

- ¡ Pero yo soy el único capaz de hacerle reaccionar! - James se dio la vuelta y le cogió a Lily las manos - Lily solo ante Cornamenta o Canuto Lunático reacciona.

- ¿No pensaras transformarte aquí verdad? - le preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido.

- Con mi simple presencia bastará. No esta bajo el poder de la luna llena, pero algo le ha tenido que pasar. Ha dejado que su lobo interior controle toda acción. ¡Comprendelo Lily, solo yo puedo ahuyentar a ese lobo!

Lily se desquitó de las manos de James. Éste creyó que por fin había conseguido convencerla y que estaba libre de toda preocupación para poder ir a ayudar a su amigo. Pero los ojos de Lily se habían desviado a otro lugar... a otra persona...

- ¿Qué hace aquí? - dijo la chica con voz queda.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó James y se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

Los ojos oscuros como la noche de Severus Snape estaban fijados en los relucientes ojos ambarinos de su contrincante, Remus Lupin. Las varitas en ristre... una brisa revolvió sus túnicas... el silencio se apoderó de la situación...

Snape aún pensaba en el hechizo que iba a lanzar, cuando Remus, cuya destreza había aumentado desmesuradamente, se adelantó... dispuesto a desarmar a su enemigo...

- _¡ Expeliarmus !_

Los pasos se hundían con cada pisada en la nieve, su respiración agitada, el aliento le faltaba, con cada bocanada de aire que cogía para recargar oxígeno a su cuerpo sentía como se le helaban los pulmones por el frío de la mañana. Sus piernas entumecidas corrían con una fuerza increible, su pelo revoltoso por el movimiento bailaba con la brisa invernal...

Hermione divisó a la pareja que estaba a orillas del lago. Snape apuntaba con la varita a Remus, el fallo de la chica fue no darse cuenta de que Remus también tenía en posición de ataque la suya. Pues el único pensamiento que azotaba su mente era apartar cuanto antes a Lupin del alcance de Snape, tenía que apartarlo del ataque del slytherin... sabía perfectamente que clase de hechizos manejaba.

Por ello sin pensarselo dos veces, la castaña llegó a su altura y concentró todas las energías que pudo en saltar sobre Remus, sin caer en la cuenta que el licántropo había lanzado un _expeliarmus_ a su contrincante.

James quedó paralizado al acto... Lily se llevó las manos a la boca a la vez que de ella salía un grito... Severus no pudo reaccionar...

Remus vio como alguien se intentaba echar sobre él y su hechizo le daba en el acto. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Satine se le quedaría grabada en la mente para siempre... esa expresión, ese acto, ese aroma, esa persona... hizo que Lupin volviera en sí, librándose del yugo de aquella fiera.

Hermione sintió como una tremenda presión le daba de lleno en el centro del corazón, hundiendo toda la fuerza del hechizo en el pecho la elevó por los aires seguido de un golpe al que el frío acompañó. La chica se incorporó e intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, todas las fuerzas la había abandonado, ya ninguna le quedaban. Miró a su alrededor y el miedo se apoderó de ella, había ido a parar al lago y ahora se encontraba sobre una capa congelada sobre un agua helada.

Unos extraños ruidos sonaron a su alrededor... crujidos... la fina de capa de hielo que la sostenía se agrietaba rodeando a la castaña. Las grietas rasgaban el hielo a una velocidad increíble. Sus pensamientos quedaron congelados, mas por la impotencia que por el miedo.

- ¡Satine no te muevas, ahora vamos a ayudarte! - gritó James.

Pero no dio tiempo a que James terminara la frase. Las grietas se abrieron, la cara de asombro se reflejó en la cara de Hermione, que a la milésima de segundo se hundía en las frías aguas del lago.

Remus no se paró a pensar, simplemente corrió hacia el lago, seguido por los demás. James le agarró fuertemente el brazo haciéndolo detener.

- ¿Estás loco¡¡No sabes nadar Remus!

- ¡No me importa debo ayudarla! - le respondió su amigo con firmeza, deshaciendose de James y de la túnica, corrió nuevamente y se zambulló en las aguas.

Remus hacía el intento de nadar, lo más rapido que podía, pero no veía nada, todo estaba muy oscuro. Notaba punzadas en su cabeza y como miles de pinchazos helados le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Le comenzaba a faltar el aire y no la veía por ningún lado " Dios mío ¿ dónde estás Satine?"... Ya no podía más¿sería el fin?

Entonces de repente, algo gigante salió de en medio de la oscuridad, y llevaba agarrada a Satine, que parecía estar desmayada, Remus intentó gritar, pero solo salieron burbujas de su boca. El enorme calamar estiró uno de sus tentáculos y agarró fuertemente al chico. Éste intentaba desesperadamente deshacerse de él, pero el frío y la falta de oxígeno hicieron que empezara a marearse.

- ¡Ay James!- no paraba de gritar Lily - ¿Qué hacemos!

- ¡Ve a avisar a alguien corre!

Lily empezó a correr tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas. Snape estaba paralizado ante aquella situación, pero sabía que era mejor largarse antes de que la cosa empeorara, y como niebla que se desliza en la noche desapareció. James no se dio cuenta, lo único que le importaba en aquel momento eran sus amigos.

Estaba dispuesto a lanzarse al agua cuando de repente una gran expulsión entre hielo y agua salió del lago, expulsándo de éste a Remus y a Satine.

Los dos cayeron en la nieve, empapados de agua. James corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a sacudir a Remus, el cual reaccionó en seguida tosiendo y echándo todo el agua que tenía en su interior. Le costó un tiempo darse cuenta de donde estaba y recordar lo ocurrido, entonces apartó a James y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Hermione, a pesar de estar totalmente congelado.

- ¡Satine! - gritaba Remus zarandeándola - ¡ Satine!

Pero Satine, Hermione, no despertaba... parecía estar muerta. Su piel más palida de la que nunca nadie haya visto, su cabello totalmente mojado al igual que sus ropas y sus labios antes vivos y carnosos, ahora contemplaban un tono oscuro y nada vivo.

La desesperación de Remus no tenía límites. No sabía como usar la magia en aquellos casos, asi que optó por el método muggle del boca a boca. Le abrió la boca a Satine y expiró todo el aire que pudo dentro de ella, a pesar de que el estaba algo falto de aliento pero tenía que reaccionar. Le tomaba el pulso, seguía sin respuesta... de nuevo otra vez, una, dos tres... nada... sin pulso... Satine no respondía.

- ¡Satine por favor¡¡REACCIONA! - gritaba Remus, moviendo el cuerpo de su amada mientras sus lágrimas caían junto a las gotas de agua que le recorrían el rostro.

En un arrebato Lupin se tiró sobre Satine y empezó a golpearle el pecho mientras no paraba de llorar. Sentía su mundo hundirse, no podía pensar... el mundo sin ella, en ese mundo el no podía ser feliz, ni siquiera existir. Tenía que estar a su lado, tenía que estar a su lado para amarla, para besarla, para sentirse querido por una vez en la vida...

Entonces una llama de esperanza se iluminó. En uno de los golpes de Remus sobre el pecho de Hermione, ésta reaccionó. Empezó a toser y a echar agua. Remus se quedó totalmente anonadado y una gran sonrisa fue imposible ser escondida ante tanta felicidad y acto seguido la abrazó fuertemente.

Llegaron Lily junto a la señora Pomfrey y Dumbledore. La enfermera los cubrió con una capa a cada uno, Remus podía ir hasta la enfermería por si solo... las fuerzas le habían vuelto de nuevo, pero Hermione tuvo que ser transportada por los brazos de James.

**---OoOoO---**

**- **Maldito Quejicus - dijo Sirius hora mas tarde en la enfermería junto a la cama de Remus.

- Mejor dejamos el tema para mas tarde Sirius - le contestó James - Dejemos que Remus se recupere.

- Tendría que haber estado allí para ver como Moony se tiraba al agua ¡increíble! - dijo Sirius con alegría para intentar animar a su amigo, a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda - ¡Hasta que por fin superaste el miedo al agua!

Remus le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, pero en seguida volvió su cara de preocupación. La señora Pomfrey seguía con Satine. Les separaban unas cortinas y no podía ver como estaba, simplemente sabía que se había vuelto a desmayar, pero que respiraba.

Llegó Lily con ropa limpia para Satine, para cuando saliera. Decició acompañar a Remus, mientras los otros chicos iban a por las ropas del chico.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó Lily, sentándose junto a él en la camilla.

- Mejor, ahora que me tomé la poción- contestó Remus.

Lily observó a su amigo, se veía bastante deprimido y no paraba de mirar hacia el lado para intentar observar a Satine. La enfermera le había secado las ropas, al igual que su cuerpo entero y ahora presentaba mejillas sonrosadas y la palidez se había desvanecido totalmente de su piel.

- Me alegra ver tus ojos miel de nuevo Remus - comentó la chica sonriendo.

Pero éste, esta vez no pudo sonreir. Miró nuevamente a Satine y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Ha sido todo mi culpa!

- No digas eso Remus.

- Es cierto. ¡Satine está así por mi culpa! - el chico bajó la mirada y habló susurrando - Si lo hubiera controlado...

- Escuchame Remus - dijo Lily incorporándose y cogiendole la cara a Lupin - Severus se la llevaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste para controlarlo. Ademas fuiste capaz de echar a un lado tu miedo al agua y rescataste a Satine... Si no hubiera sido por ese acto heróico, ahora no estaría tumbada en esa camilla.

Lily intentaba animar a su amigo, siempre conseguía sacarle lo positivo a todo aquello que parecía que no tenía solución; era lo que mas admiraba Remus de ella, por ello le sonrió y ella quedó satisfecha. Era cierto que la había salvado... " ... pero si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa Satine, de seguro habría cometido alguna locura"

Ya al anochecer le dieron el alta a Remus y fue llamado inmediatamente por el director a su despacho.

- Espero que no le expulsen - dijo Sirius preocupado a la hora de cenar, algo raro en él.

- No te preocupes el director siempre ha sido muy tolerante con Remus - contestó James jugando con su comida, no tenía hambre.

- ¿Creeís que le pasará algo? - preguntó Lily, mirando alrededor.

- Sinceramente no. Dumbledore lo comprenderá. - confirmó James Potter - Estoy seguro.

De hecho no se equivocada. Remus Lupin no fue expulsado y tampoco castigado. El director solo le advirtió que controlara ese efecto que le producía llevar la sangre de un lobo en sus venas, porque la próxima vez tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**---OoOoO---**

Hermione pasó varios días en la enfermería por hipotermia. Los merodeadores la visitaban todos los días que podían, pero Remus no faltaba a ninguno y ella se lo agradecía de todo corazón, al igual que el haberla salvado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Satine? - preguntó Remus, sentado en la camilla junto a ella.

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.

- Temía por ti... - contestó triste, no estaba segura de si era debido a su misión o porque realmente temía perderle.

- Te podría haber costado la vida y lo sabes - le dijo Remus sin mirarla y muy serio.

- ¡No tuve elección!

- ¡Si la tenías! - le gritó el chico levantándose y mirandola directamente - ¡ Si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa ten por seguro que me hubiera tirado desde la torre mas alta de Hogwarts!

- No exageres - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- No exagero Satine - Remus no cambiaba su expresión seria - No podría vivir con esa carga.

Pero no pudieron terminar su conversación, la señora Pomfrey entró en la enfermería.

- Siento interrumpirlos, pero señor Lupin se acabó la hora de las visitas - comento la enfermera acercándose al chico - Además el director quiere hablar con la señorita Romer.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Hermione notó como un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo... el director quería verla a solas, eso quería decir que ¿era hora de volver a casa¿ya había terminado todo? Y para su sorpresa se encontró con el pensamiento de no querer volver, no quería alejarse aquel Hogwarts, no quería alejarse de los merodeadores, no quería alejarse de Remus Lupin.

- ¿Como te encuentras Hermione? - preguntó el director sentándose en una silla al lado suya y observándola con las manos juntas en el regazo.

La castaña se sintió extraña al escuchar su verdadero nombre desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo echaba de menos.

- Es hora de volver al presente¿verdad? - dijo la chica eludiendo la pregunta del director y bajando la mirada evitando mirar a Dumbledore. Se sentía triste, iba a alejarse de todo aquello y todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Te equivocas Hermione - dijo el director sin apartar su mirada, la chica se sorprendió - Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que decirte que lo ocurrido en el lago no es el hecho por el que Remus Lupin está desapareciendo en el presente.

-¿Cómo! - dijo Hermione sobresalta y pegando un salto en la cama ante la impresión, luego se arrepintió pues le vino un terrible dolor de cabeza - ¿Entonces cuando será!

- Sabes que si lo supiera te lo diría Hermione - contestó Dumbledor en su misma postura - Puede ser mañana o dentro de 3 meses. Lo que es seguro es que ocurrirá antes de que finalice el curso, mucho antes me atrevería a decir, asi que no debe de estar muy lejos el día.

El director se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, pero ante ella se volvió para dirigirle las ultimas palabras a la Gryffindor.

- Por cierto, me ha llegado el rumor de que mantienes una relación sentimental con el afectado - dijo sonriendo - Solo te advierto que algun día regresarás Hermione, ten cuidado con lo que haces.

La miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna y con un cariñoso "Buenas noches" desapareció tras la puerta.

Hermione se tumbó de nuevo en la camilla, sentía la poción entrar en acción pues un terrible calor la envolvió, al igual que unos tristes pensamientos... " Ya sé que algún día regresaré... pero hasta entonces quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda junto a él"

Sabía que no se encontraba lejos el día que se despediría de él. Tampoco quería hacerle daño y a la vez ella misma se sorprendía pues pensar en ese día la entristecía aún más. No sabía si sería capaz de alejarse de él y volver al presente, donde él seguiría siendo Remus Lupin, pero Satine Romer no existiría, volvería a ser Hermione Granger.

Un ruido sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó en la cama y un dolor se agudizó en sus huesos. La puerta se abrió y apareció a la persona que menos se esperaba, no podía ser él ahora. Con su túnica oscura con los colores correspondientes de su casa, su carácteristica nariz y su sonrisa sárcastica que indicaba que no iba a hacer algo bueno, su pelo lacio cayéndole por el rostro... había aparecido Severus Snape. Cerró la puerta tras suya y comenzó a hacercarse despacio a la chica.

- ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Vengo a hacer un trato - respondió el slytherin tranquilo.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente a por lo que venía. Iba a aprovecharse de la situación, era su manera de actuar, mejor dicho de la situación de Remus.

- Querrás decir un chantaje.

- Llamalo como quieras, preciosa.- dijo finalmente, dejando su cara a escasos milímetros de la de Hermione.

**...FiN DeL CaPíTuLo ...**

Bueno aquí finaliza el capitulo 8, espero que les haya gustado (como recompensa por la tardanza) perdonen, pero es que los meses de verano pueden conmigo u.u Os aviso que ya queda poco para acabar el fic, por lo menos 4 capitulos, 5 como mucho, pero no creo.

De nuevo: muchas gracias a los que me leen, gracias por los animos que me dais por los reviews!

Comentario, opinion, chorrada ---- boton de abajo, reviews! ok:)

Besos a todos!

**Isilwen**


	10. Cap: IX

¡Hola! Siento que hayais tenido que esperar, pero he tenido algunos problemillas (sobretodo con el ordenador ¬¬) pero aquí está ya el capitulo 9 de Olvido. Espero que les gusten y por supuesto que me dejen sus opiniones please !

Muchos besos a tods ls que me dejais reviews! Gracias de verdad:)

Contestación a los reviews

**Sucubos** holaa, gracias por el review, siento mucho haber tardado tanto y haber dejado la historia así jejejeje es que como digo muchas veces, me encanta la intriga (pero cuando soy yo la lectora no me hace gracia) asi q en cierto modo te entiendo :P. Espero que este capi tambien te guste, muchos besos!

**monik moony:** hola! muchas gracias, siento mucho la tardanza (estoy llegando a pensar que soy gafe jeje) y no te preocupes, que te aviso que la historia es un Remus / Hermione! por nada del mundo cambiaría a mi Remus, es imposible no hay nadie que lo pueda reemplazar. Bueno gracias por el review de nuevo y siento mucho la espera u.u. Besos y Cuidate!

**K-rissLupin**: ey muchas gracias a ti por dejarme el review y por los comentarios! gracias:) No te preocupes si andas muy apura, te entiendo... xq tambien sufro de eso jejeje. Espero que tambien te guste este capitulo . Muxisimos besos! Ciao!

**Hermy Evans**: hola wapa! gracias por el review y de nuevo he de pedirte disculpas por la tardanza, es que entre el verano y para colmo mi ordenador que es muy gracioso se quedó pillado y tuve que formatear... pero conseguí salvar el capitulo de Olvido!

Pues si quedan apenas 2 o 3 capitulos... es una pena que la gente no escriba mas sobre esta pareja... y no te preocupes que seré buena jejeje. Muxos besos y lo siento mucho!

**HoneyBeeM** hola muchisimas gracias que alegría que te guste la historia, claro que me da mas puntos que el protagonista masculino sea Remus no? la verdad es que es uno de mis personajes favoritos... me encanta!.

Bueno siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar espero que te guste este capitulo y al fin sabras que es lo que quería Severus de Hermione jejejje. Siento que hayas tenido que esperas... bueno cuidate mucho y besitos con sabor a sandía!

**amsp14** gracias por el review! me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, en fin de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza. Ahora veras con que puede chantajear Severus... pero para ello lo tienes que leer jejeje. Siento la tardanza! Bsoss!

**Rory Granger**: Hola linda! muchas gracias por tu review me alegra muxisimo que te encante el fic, me alegra el día recibir estos comentarios .

En fin, no te preocupes que Remus la recordará, pero no puedo dar detalles, ya queda menos para saber el final jejeje. Muchas gracias de nuevo y cuidate!

**varg22 :** Holaaa! solo puedo decir que gracias gracias gracias... se nota que te gusta la historia como para dejarme 2 reviews y tengo que pedirte miles de disculpas por mi tardanza, lo siento mucho mucho mucho, pero bueno como siempre digo mas vale tarde que nunca no?

Espero que me puedas perdonar jeje y que te guste también este chapter. Muxisimos Besos!

De nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero que les guste este chapter!

OLVIDO

CAPITULO IX

— Querrás decir un chantaje.

— Llámalo como quieras, preciosa. — dijo finalmente, dejando su cara a escasos milímetros de la de Hermione.

**---OoOoO---**

La chica se levantó con un fuerte impulso de la cama para apartarse de Snape. Le asqueaba tenerlo tan cerca, su olor, esa extraña mirada y esa actitud que no demostraba nada bueno.

Se fijó en sí misma y llevaba un camisón largo blanco, de invierno. Cuando entró en contacto sus pies con el suelo, la sensación de frío le recorrió el cuerpo, trayéndole malos recuerdos.

Ambos quedaron de frente, separados por la cama de la enfermería. Solo el pequeño candelabro de la mesita de Hermione alumbraba la estancia. La mirada de la chica llena de rencor fijada en él, y la del chico en ella, pero con una expresión totalmente distinta, ¿satisfacción?

— Me vas a decir que es lo que quieres. — dijo Hermione más en tono de obligación que de pregunta.

— Verás, estoy cansado de los ataques de tu querido Lupin y sus amigos los "merodeadores". — explicó el Slytherin comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga? Si no fueras tan...— comenzó a decir Hermione.

— ¿Qué?

—... Rastrero.— dijo finalmente (aunque esa no era la palabra que se le había pasado por la mente)

— Yo no soy el único que comienza las peleas y lo sabes.

La chica cayó y miró hacia un lado. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Snape al compás de sus pasos alrededor suya.

— Como también sabes, que mi confesión ante lo ocurrido aquel día en el lago podría provocar la expulsión de tu adorado lobito.

— ¡Eso no te servirá!— dijo la castaña mirándole ahora directamente a los ojos. — Remus cuenta con el total apoyo del director y no ha demostrado quejas, sino comprensión.

— Tal y como me temía. Siempre han sido los queridos del director y los admirados por los profesores.

Severus murmuró algo que Hermione no alcanzó a oír, pero de seguro no era agradable. Pero seguido rió, y se acercó a la chica con esa sonrisa maliciosa aún en sus labios, mirándola con curiosidad a los ojos se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos milímetros el uno del otro.

— Por eso voy a tomar yo cartas en el asunto, y para ello tengo esto.

Sin dejar de mirarla, al igual que ella a él, Severus sacó de su túnica un tarrito con un líquido gris dentro.

— ¿Sabes lo que es verdad? — Snape acentuó mas su sonrisa — Nitrato de Plata.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras a la Gryffindor se le encogió el corazón. Plata líquida ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Que Snape tuviera aquello en sus manos era un gran peligro, sobre todo si al ser que más detestaba en el mundo era a un hombre lobo.

Hermione mantuvo su silencio pero el chico tuvo que notar la expresión de miedo en su rostro al no apartar ahora la mirada de aquel tarro cuyo contenido le hacía radiar de felicidad a él.

— Un solo roce de este líquido con la piel de alguien que lleve en sus venas la contaminación de un hombre lobo puede causarle una quemadura de primer grado...

La chica levantó ahora la mirada hacia aquellos ojos oscuros tanto por su color como por su maldad, la codicia y el rencor ocupaban la mayor parte de ellos.

Él se acercó a su oído, Hermione al sentir su voz tan cerca le entró escalofrío, y susurrándole en un intento de tiernas palabras, su voz sonó como una de las más venenosas que pudo escuchar. Llevándose a la vez las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito.

— Imagínate lo que puede llegar a hacer el nitrato de plata al bajar por la garganta de Remus Lupin... bebido con inconsciencia, mezclado en su zumo de la mañana...

La sangre le hirvió a Hermione e hizo el amago de arrebatarle el tarro al asqueroso ser que tenía ante ella. Pero él fue más rápido y la esquivó, levantando la mano para que no lo pudiera alcanzar, Snape era mucho más alto que ella. Estaba a rabiar, podría haber ido a la mesilla, alcanzar su varita y enviarle un cruciatus a esa asquerosa serpiente para que dejara de atentar contra la vida de los demás. Pero así no actuaba Hermione Granger.

Se tuvo que contentar con cerrar fuertemente los puños y sentir como las uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano y así relajar su adrenalina. Cerrando también fuertemente los ojos para no tener que ensuciar su mirada al ver a Severus Snape.

— De... ¿De donde... lo has sacado? — preguntó con dificultad intentando retener su rabia.

— Yo mismo la fabriqué — explicó el chico mirando con admiración el líquido— Es fácil, solo necesitas plata en su estado mas puro y mucho odio. Tengo buenos contactos que me proporcionaron los materiales, en cuanto al odio, no es muy difícil saber los motivos de su existencia.

Al notar que no podía hacer nada, la chica decidió rendirse. Sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar Severus Snape, y tampoco iba a ponerlo a prueba. No iba a exponer a Remus, ni mucho menos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — dijo mas relajada y con la mirada caída, seguía sin mirarlo.

Snape volvió a guardar el tarro en su túnica y rodeó a la chica, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Hermione, abrazándola por la espalda.

— Lo quiero todo de ti.

Hermione sentía su corazón acelerarse por el acercamiento del chico, sentía asco en su interior y repulsión. Cerró de nuevo los ojos al notar que Snape aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

**---OoOoO---**

Por fin le dieron el alta a Hermione, pero había perdido muchas semanas de clase debido a la hipotermia tan fuerte que sufrió. Por suerte Lily le había estado trayendo los apuntes, aunque como es de esperar a la chica no le costó ponerse a la altura de la clase.

La profesora McGonagall explicaba como era la transformación humana. Lily estaba junto a ella tomando apuntes, pero era incapaz de atender.

No apartaba la vista de la espalda de Remus mientras jugaba con la pluma con la boca. Su mirada triste recorrió la clase hasta encontrarse con unos ojos oscuros de malicia, con una sonrisa le guiñó un ojo y Hermione apartó rápidamente la mirada y comenzó a coger apuntes.

Sentía la presión de la punta de su pluma contra el papel, sabía que si seguía ejerciendo esa fuerza acabaría rompiéndola pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, la rabia hacía que le temblara el pulso.

— ¿Estas bien Satine? — le susurró su amiga.

— Si, no te preocupes.

— Señoritas Romer y Evans, hagan el favor de atender o tendré que restarle puntos a su casa. — riñó la profesora.

Había llegado Febrero, pensó en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, pero la verdad es que la mayor parte de él se lo había llevado en la enfermería... quedaban pocos días para San Valentín y cada vez que recordaba ese día a Hermione le daba un vuelco el corazón.

Caminaba de regreso a la torre Gryffindor después de haberse pasado toda la tarde hasta llegar la noche en la biblioteca. Llevaba sus libros en los brazos, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en ellos, mirando hacia el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Solo podía pensar en Remus y en como iba a hacer para alejarse de él. Pues esa había sido la condición de Severus Snape...

"Cortar con el licántropo y salir conmigo... es por tu bien Satine, corres grave peligro junto a él, te estoy ayudando "

Cada vez que recordaba esas palabras le entraba unas ganas terribles de destrozar cualquier cosa que se encontrara a su alcance.

Claro que no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no iba a dejar a Remus ni mucho menos, más que nada porque su corazón se lo impedía. Pero el problema residía en ese tarro, en ese dichoso nitrato de plata. No quería imaginarse nada con respecto a aquel líquido.

Por ello había aceptado a las condiciones de Snape, solo por el hecho de tener una oportunidad para acercarse a él, y con un poco de suerte quitarle aquel tarro y ponerlo a buen recaudo.

Lo malo era que el día que habían acordado para salir no era otro que la próxima salida a Hosmeade, 14 de Febrero, San Valentín.

No podía negarse, la vida de Remus estaba en sus manos. Pero no sabía que excusa iba a ponerle a él para que aquel día no fuera a Hosmeade... de seguro que se iba a sentir muy mal por no poder pasar ese día juntos, pero peor se iba a sentir ella al tener que compartirlo con Severus Snape.

Era por su bien, para eso había venido. Para salvarlo.

Dobló la esquina en dirección a otro pasillo aún con la mirada perdida, pero una sombra apareció delante de ella y la obligó a pararse, levantó la mirada y ahí estaba él, mirándola con sus ojos dulces como la miel y con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Remus.

— Volvía a la sala común. — respondió ella evadiendo su mirada, no podía mirarle.

— ¿Estás bien?

Hermione suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado.

— No lo sé.

— Ven conmigo. — dijo el chico a la vez que le cogía la mano y tiraba de ella conduciéndola en dirección contraria a donde iba.

La chica se dejaba llevar, no podía alejarse de aquella mano que la aferraba a él, mientras en la otra seguía aguantando los libros.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— Ya lo verás.

Llegaron a las escaleras cambiantes, se subieron a una de ellas y Remus la agarró por la cintura para que no se cayera cuando ésta comenzó a moverse.

El aroma del chico envolvió a Hermione y sintió una terrible tentación de abrazarlo y besarlo, para no dejarlo ir nunca, pero debía controlarse. Si alguien los viera y se enterara Snape, éste podría tomar represalias y no quería ponerlo más en peligro.

Por fin pararon las escaleras de moverse y volvieron a caminar, llegando finalmente a una puerta que conducía a una torre. Subieron la escalera de caracol, iluminada por antorchas que se encendían ante sus pasos.

— Llegamos. — dijo Remus abriendo la última puerta y sonriendo a la vez que extendía la mano como gesto de invitación a la castaña.

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada ante tanta belleza. Se encontraban en la torre más alta del castillo, junto a la de astronomía, pero las vistas de ésta no tenían nada que envidiarle. Las estrellas se veían con más intensidad, haciendo a la noche más bella que nunca.

Los chicos caminaron juntos hasta el centro de la torre, no era muy grande, apenas la mitad de la de astronomía, pero la belleza que presentaba no tenía comparación. Una leve brisa jugó entre los cabellos de Hermione, que respiró fuertemente para dejar entrar aquel olor a flores en su interior.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta. — respondió ella con una sonrisa.

— Siempre vengo aquí cuando me siento triste. — Dijo Remus a la vez que se tumbaba en el suelo y colocaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando el firmamento. — Observar las estrellas desde aquí me da mucha tranquilidad.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y miró también hacia el cielo. Estaba realmente precioso, lleno de estrellas que parecían guiñarles y sonreírles mediante los parpadeos y los destellos que reproducían.

— Además no hay ninguna luna que las perturbe.

La chica bajó la mirada, sabía lo que tenía que sentir en aquellos momentos Lupin. Raras veces podría mirar al cielo en la noche, por temor de encontrarse a esa pálida enemiga.

Pero no había tiempo de entristecerse, tenía que decirle a Remus que no podrían pasar el día de San Valentín juntos, le había surgido un asunto urgente. Se armó de valor y volvió la cara para mirarlo.

— Remus...

— Lo sé — le cortó el chico incorporándose y sentándose sin dejar de mirar el cielo — Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Qué?

Ella no comprendió, ¡¿Acaso lo sabía! Un extraño temor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero el se limitó a bajar la mirada.

— Siento mucho no poder ir a Hosmeade contigo el día de San Valentín. No contaba con que fuera luna llena.

A Hermione se le iluminó la mirada. ¡Estaba salvada! Ya no tendría que inventar ninguna excusa. Pero aún así se sintió mal por él.

— No te preocupes por eso, podemos celebrarlo juntos otro día. Además Hosmeade va a estar lleno de parejas y no vamos a tener intimidad.

— Ya, pero me hacía ilusión ir contigo. — La voz del chico sonaba apagada, pero enseguida se tornó mas grave — ¡¡Esa maldita luna!

— Vamos no te atormentes, no me importa de verdad. — dijo ella acercándose a él y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos sentados bajo un cielo estrellado. Hermione echada sobre él. Remus la miró con cariño y le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?— preguntó ella.

— Me quedaré aquí. — respondió. — James y Sirius querían acompañarme con Canuto y Cornamenta. Por supuesto me negué, no quiero que pierdan ese día por mi culpa.

Hermione hizo el amago de hablar, pero él la cortó.

— No Satine, tu tampoco te vas a quedar. No quiero que te pase nada malo por mi culpa.

— Eres muy extremista Remus.

— No lo soy. Simplemente... tengo miedo.

Al decir estas palabras la miró directamente a los ojos, con mirada seria.

— Si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa...— señaló a la almenara de la torre. — Subiría aquí y me tiraría desde lo más alto.

— Eso no ocurrirá porque te lo impediré.

Remus volvió a bajar la mirada. Hermione no pudo resistirse y puso sus manos en su rostro obligándole a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Le encantaba aquella mirada de lobito indefenso que expresaba con sus ojos dulces como la miel. Le sonrió para que dejara de preocuparse.

Él le respondió con un beso, sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación que solo obtenía al rozar sus labios. De nuevo aquella brisa los envolvió con aquel aroma a flores, mientras el beso los unía bajo la mirada curiosa de la estrellas.

**---OoOoO---**

Hermione bajó a desayunar aquel dichoso sábado que tanto ansiaba porque pasara. Pero ese día más que ningún otro tenía que tener la sangre fría, para poder trazar un plan para quitarle aquel tarro a Snape.

— Buenos días Satine. — saludó James.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Vas a ir a Hosmeade?— preguntó Sirius, que recibió un codazo de Lily.

— Pues si. Pienso ir para comprarle algo a Remus. — mintió.

— Si quieres puedes venir con James y conmigo — dijo la pelirroja.

— No déjalo no quiero estorbaros.

Maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tendría que tener mucho cuidado. No podía dejar que James y Lily la vieran con Snape, porque seguramente se lo diría a Remus. Sentía que iba a ser un día muy agobiante.

— ¿Y tú Sirius? — preguntó Hermione temiendo que éste también fuera.

— No, me da igual lo que diga Remus no lo voy a dejar solo. — Acto seguido se estiró y se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. — Lo siento por mis admiradoras.

Los chicos rieron y entró Filch anunciando la hora de salida. Hubo un gran movimiento en el Gran Comedor por los alumnos que iban para arreglarse. Hermione hizo lo mismo mientras escuchaba el cuchicheo y las risitas tontas de las niñas, que se iban a encontrar con sus amores, por el contrario ella no iba a encontrarse con su amor, éste se quedaba solo sin ella, separados por la luna y unidos por el corazón.

Hermione se vistió con una falda corta negra, una camisa rosa y se calzó con sus botas altas. Se peinó acentuando sus rizos y después de maquillarse se miró al espejo. Estaba preparada para realizar su plan y necesitaba ir provocativa para ello.

Cogió su jersey a juego con la camisa y salió de la torre Gryffindor en dirección al hall para ponerse en la cola de alumnos que se dirigía a Hosmeade.

Se habían citado delante de la tienda de bromas, Zonko. Cuando llegó, él ya estaba allí, vestido de negro, con los brazos cruzados mirando a la nada.

Levantó la vista y la vio llegar y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus labios. Se saludaron (Hermione lo mas fría posible) y acto seguido él le tendió la mano y ella reteniendo la rabia todo lo que mas pudo, la cogió.

Por suerte Hosmeade estaba abarrotado de parejas y pasaban desapercibidos. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ir cogida de la mano con Severus Snape, cuya sonrisa no se borraba.

Entraron en todas las tiendas que pudieron y la chica aprovechaba estos momentos para alejarse del Slytherin y poder respirar a su gusto. Se llevaba todo el tiempo que podía mirando objetos absurdos, pero al menos así hacía pasar el tiempo. Mientras Snape se volvía a cruzar de brazos y miraba con asco y con repulsión todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Hubo un momento en el que la chica creyó morir. Caminando por una de las calles, con la mirada triste fijada en el suelo ausente de todo lo que la rodeaba, levantó la vista y vio que en dirección contraria a donde ellos iban, venían James y Lily riendo. ¡Tenía que evitarlos!

— ¡Uy mira! — dijo Hermione deshaciéndose de la mano de Snape y entrando corriendo en una tienda.

El chico se quedó extrañado.

— ¿Estaba bueno el té verdad? — preguntaba Lily a James.

— Si — contestó sin mirarla, y le cogió la mano con discreción sonrojándose, ella rió.

— ¿Al final Sirius se quedó en Hogwarts? — preguntó de nuevo, para cortar el hielo.

— No, Remus no se lo permitió.

— Bueno al menos la chica de Ravenclaw que quería que fuera con ella estará contenta.

— ¿No era de Hufflepuff?

— No lo sé, cada año es una distinta.

Ambos rieron.

— Me da pena que Remus se quede solo precisamente hoy — comentó la pelirroja apenada.

— Bueno, mirándolo por el lado bueno, estamos a principio de año. La luna desaparece en la madrugada, no dura toda la noche.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Vamos Lily, deja de preocuparte por los demás. Éste día es solo para nosotros — le contestó James mirándola con una sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió la mirada y al ver la expresión tan dulce de su cara se puso de puntillas y le besó. Cosa que hizo que se acentuara aún más el tono rojizo de las mejillas de James.

— ¿A donde has ido? — preguntó mas tarde el Slytherin a Hermione.

— No tengo porqué darte explicaciones Snape — contestó la chica poniendo su mano en su cadera.

— Satine, Satine — dijo Snape moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado — Ten cuidado con tus contestaciones, no te conviene ese tono de voz conmigo.

Y diciendo esto volvió a tenderle la mano y ella la cogió de mala gana. _"Menos mal que no me vieron"_ pensó la chica.

Pero se equivocaba, un chico con los cabellos oscuros con destellos azul oscuro, largos hasta el cuello y mirada azulada a la vez que atractiva se había quedado impresionado al ver a la pareja. Su acompañante (una chica de Ravenclaw con la que había bailado en el baile y la cual le había cuidado cuando se mareó) se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa Sirius?

— Acabo de ver algo que me va a provocar vómito — respondió.

Caía la noche y los alumnos de cursos inferiores regresaban al colegio, los de 6º y 7º año se les daba el permiso de quedarse hasta más tarde.

Hermione comenzaba a sentir frío, pero aquella noche no podía quejarse, tenía que hacerle creer a Snape que todo era perfecto.

— ¿Vamos a cenar? — preguntó el chico.

Ella respondió con la cabeza y sonriéndole, falsamente por supuesto.

No se podía decir que fuera una cena muy concurrida. Ella miraba su plato con desgana y con la mirada triste, solo podía pensar en Remus y en aquella luna que los iluminaba en el restaurante.

Hermione sabía que aquello acabaría haciéndole mucho daño a ella, pues dentro de poco tendría que volver a su época, pero ¿qué le iba a decir a él? _"Lo siento vine para salvarte y ahora te dejo plantado_", sonaba estúpido. Además, no quería irse. Pero no podía quedarse en esa época, sabía como funcionaba el tiempo y no podía ser ¿qué iba a hacer?

— Satine — la llamó Snape sacándola de sus pensamientos. — No me gusta que estés así, me da la sensación de que no te gusta estar conmigo.

Hermione se fijó en su mano, con la que jugaba con algo sobre la mesa, y vio aterrorizada que se trataba del tarro que contenía el nitrato de plata. Negó el comentario de Snape y comenzó a comer y a darle conversación a su pareja, la cual volvió a guardar el tarrito en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_"Basta de pensamientos negativos Hermione, hay que actuar. Lo ha traído."_

El resto de la velada estuvo mas divertida, por parte de él claro, ella se limitaba a hacer su papel. Al ver aquel líquido se había recargado de energía. Era su oportunidad.

Regresaron a Hogwarts, y ella le invitó a subir a la torre Gryffindor con mirada pícara y el aceptó encantado.

Con mucho cuidado cruzaron la sala común. No había nadie. Perfecto. Agarró la mano del Slytherin (que con la mirada criticaba el lugar) y lo condujo a su cuarto.

Snape se quedó mirando el cuarto con admiración, la verdad es que la decoración no era mala.

— ¿Sabes Satine...? ¡¡¡!

No le permitió terminar la frase. Hermione se acercó a él, cerró fuertemente los ojos y haciendo tripas corazón agarró a Severus Snape por el cuello y comenzó a besarle.

Movía los labios para que sintiera la pasión en el beso, demostrándole que estaba realmente atraída por él. Snape se quedó sorprendido al principio, pero en seguida le correspondió el beso y comenzó a acariciarle el muslo, colocándose la pierna en su cintura.

Hermione comenzó a quitarle la camisa, al igual que él la suya que llevaba puesta. Le acarició la espalda. Ella creía morir, no sabía como podía mantener aquel asqueroso beso, y como podía soportar sus manos sobre su piel, haciéndole poner los vellos de punta. Pero en el fondo si lo sabía, aguantaba todo aquello por él... por el bien de él. Para salvarle la vida a Remus Lupin.

Snape separó sus labios de los de Hermione y comenzó a besarla recorriéndole el cuello.

_"Todo esta saliendo a la perfección"_

Sus manos buscaban el cierre de su sujetador, negro a conjunto con la falda y con las botas. Pero los cabellos rizados de la chica se lo impedían.

Ante esta reacción Hermione lo empujó sobre la cama. El chico tumbado hacia arriba y ella sentada sobre él. Aún con la falda y las botas, y el sujetador por supuesto.

Snape comenzó a subirle la falda, pero Hermione le retiró las manos y le obligó a extender los brazos hacia arriba, con la excusa de besarle de nuevo, alargó su mano y cogió la varita de su mesilla, y en silencio convocó un hechizo que ató las manos de Severus Snape a los pilares de la cama.

El chico creyó que a ella le iban los juegos sucios y sonrió. La miró, se había incorporado, y con mirada seductora bajaba las manos por su pecho hasta el pantalón, donde comenzó a rebuscar algo.

Sintió un cosquilleo y cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos de nuevo los abrió demasiado sorprendido por la imagen. Hermione jugaba con algo con sus manos, ahora fuera de él. Tenía en sus manos el nitrato de plata.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó extrañado.

Ella cambió su cara de satisfacción a una expresión bastante seria. Sentada sobre aquel hombre que tanto odiaba, adolescente como adulto, pero reía, reía porque había sido mas lista que Severus Snape, había caído en sus redes.

— ¿De verdad pensaste que podrías chantajearme Snape?

Snape intentó deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo retenían a la cama, pero fue en vano. La miró con odio.

— ¡Zorra! — le gritó.

Ella volvió a reír. Pero de nuevo lo miró con expresión seria.

— Por cierto... — comentó.

Acto seguido le propinó una buena bofetada que hizo que Snape volviera la cara, dolorido, con el sonido de la cachetada aún resonante en el oído.

— Eso por atentar contra la vida de Remus Lupin.

Volvió a abofetearle, la cara de Snape volvió al lado contrario.

— Eso por todo lo que me harás pasar en el futuro a mí y a mis amigos. — dijo con rabia. — Y esto

Hermione cogió saliva y le escupió en toda la cara.

— Y eso, eso por haber tenido que pasar el momento más asqueroso de toda mi vida.

La respiración de Hermione estaba agitada, por la rabia que retenía y por las fuerza con la que había abofeteado a Snape, cuyas mejillas estaban ahora muy coloradas, y la saliva de Hermione le resbalaba por en medio de la cara.

Sus rizos caían por su rostro y por su pecho. Pero entonces algo hizo que volviera la cabeza... y el mundo se le vino encima.

Remus había entrado en el cuarto. Un gran fallo. No haber cerrado la puerta.

Hermione se incorporó y se levantó de estar sentada sobre Snape. Vestida con las botas, la falda corta, con la respiración agitada, el pelo revuelto... y en sujetador. _"Mierda "_ pensó.

El chico la miró con una expresión que nunca había visto, como examinándola.

— Así que lo que me dijo Sirius era cierto...

Remus presentaba un aspecto horrible. Su túnica estaba totalmente hecha pedazos. Sus cabellos revueltos, finos mechones le caían por la frente. Rasguños, heridas cubiertas de sangre... se podían observar en su cara, en sus brazos, en el pequeño trozo rasgado de su costado.

Sin Canuto y Cornamenta cerca, Lunático no se podía controlar a sí mismo.

Hermione le miró a los ojos, esperando encontrar aquel tono miel que tanto adoraba. Pero había vuelto aquel color intenso, huella del efecto de la luna de esa noche.

— ¿Qué...? — Intentaba decir Hermione, cogió aire — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus no respondió en seguida, bajó la cabeza y le respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

— Estamos a principios de año. La luna sale a las nueve de la noche y desaparece a las dos de la madrugada...

La chica hizo el amago de acercarse, se veía realmente mal, tanto física como psicológicamente. Alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero éste se lo impidió, echándose hacia atrás y mirándola con desprecio.

Aquello le dolió mucho a Hermione. Sabía que no le iba a creer aunque le jurara por lo que mas quisiera, que aquello no era lo que parecía.

Ahora fue ella quien bajó la mirada y reteniendo las lágrimas le habló.

— Piensas que soy una cualquiera, ¿verdad?

Lupin no dijo nada.

— ¡Pues que sepas que esta cualquiera solo intentaba ayudarte! — Le gritó, cerrando nuevamente los puños — ¡Snape quería amenazarte con esto!

Hermione levantó la mano y enseñó el tarro. Remus dio un paso hacia atrás muy rápido, tanto que se chocó con el marco de la puerta. Su mirada asustada fijada en aquel líquido que se le presentaba ante los ojos. Nitrato de plata. Lo había reconocido por el olor, su olfato agudizado por su contaminación de hombre lobo había detectado la plata.

Sus ojos ambarinos parecían salir de sus órbitas. Sus colmillos de licántropo asomaban con amenaza por su boca, aún no habían desaparecido. Pero a pesar de todo Hermione no se movió, seguía firme, ahora con los ojos clavados en Remus Lupin.

Comprendió que estaba equivocado, solo quería salvarle... y lo había hecho todo sola.

Intentó relajarse cuando la chica se guardó el tarrito en la camisa, que se la estaba abrochando. La expresión de su rostro era confusión, quiso acercarse a ella, pero ahora fue Hermione quien le evitó. Ya era tarde.

— Lo siento Remus, si no hay confianza... no hay nada — dijo — Todo era por tu bien... pero tu no lo entiendes.

Y diciendo esto salió del cuarto, cruzándose con Sirius y con James fuera de la habitación, pero no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno.

Sirius entró en la habitación y cuando vio la imagen se le iluminaron los ojos y la baba se le resbalaba por la boca.

— James... mira que regalito tenemos sobre la cama — dijo frotando las manos y luego riéndose cual maligno de una película.

— ¡¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte Black! — gritaba desesperado Snape, haciendo el vago intento de desatarse de la cama.

— De eso nada Quejicus... ¡Va a ser una noche muy interesante! — dijo Sirius, riendo otra vez.

Lo último que se escuchó al cerrar la puerta fue a Severus Snape gritar.

A Remus ya no le interesaba nada... la había fastidiado, en la primera prueba.

**---OoOoO---**

Hermione estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, en una de las butacas de la sala común. Contemplaba el tarro de nitrato de plata... como las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en él.

_"¿Y si no es plata de verdad?"_ pensaba la chica _"¿Solo un absurdo intento de asustarme y conseguir así que me alejara de Lupin?"_

No creía que Severus Snape fuera capaz de algo tan malvado... aunque en realidad dudaba de si era capaz ó no.

_"No puede ser verdad que exista alguien con tanto odio, capaz de matar a una persona"_

Destapó la botella y olió el interior del frasco.

Era nitrato de plata, de verdad.

Su mente se relajó al pensar que aquel contenido estaba en sus manos. Se asustó al pensar todo el tiempo que lo tuvo Snape en su poder.

Sentía que todavía esto no había acabado. Aún quedaba algo más. En su interior sabía que el hecho de que Remus Lupin estuviera desapareciendo en el futuro no tenía nada que ver con Snape... pero sentía que si tenía que ver con aquel frasco que sostenía en sus manos... y con ella.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

...:.. **Fin DeL Capitulo**...:

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Aviso que al fic le quedan 3 capítulos, sé que es cortito pero tampoco lo quiero alargar mucho porque iba a perder la gracia jejeje.

De nuevo gracias a tods ls q me dejais reviews, muchas gracias por las opiniones, las leo encantadas (tanto buenas como malas, aunque todavía no he recibido ninguna mala ).

Ahora voy a empezar con el próximo capitulo de Rencor - Dr/Hr- (publicidad si lo se) y cuando lo termine comenzaré con el numero 10 de Olvido, no creo que tarde mucho porque a ambos fics les quedan pocos capítulos.

Muchos besos a tods ls q me leen!

¡Saludos!

Isilwen


	11. Cap: X

En fin, actualicé, después de mucho tiempo, creo que lo mejor va a ser que no prometa que voy a tardar menos porque acaba ocurriendo lo contrario.

Solo puedo pedir disculpas y que no me fusilen!

Espero que les guste este capitulo que ya queda menos!

Contestaciones a los reviews

**Hermy Evans**: holaaa gracias por tu review linda! A mi también me gusta mucho esta pareja, aunque he de admitir que no tengo mucha imaginación para ella. La verdad es que donde esté Remus estoy yo ejejeje. No te preocupes que no voy a ser tan mala como para hacerle desaparecer.

Ya queda menos para saber el final. Solo espero que me perdones la tardanza, voy a batir un record, xq llevo todo el fic diciendo lo mismo jjejeje. Muchas gracias de nuevo, besoss!

**amsp14** holaa gracias por el review de nuevo! Si lo cierto es que el comentario que me dejaste es cierto respecto a la pelea, pero no te preocupes que en este cap lo explico mejor, porque así queda muy absurdo la verdad.

Bueno espero que te guste este capi y perdones la tardanza! Bye byeee!

**Isabela Black** jajajaja que cruel eres, no porfi no le desees la muerte al pobre de snape… si en el fondo es bueno el xikillo (ironia x si no se coge xD)

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, una se siente util para algo J Siento mucho q hayas tenido que esperar de veras, pero ahora ya sabras lo que ocurre entre ambos.

Gracias por leerme, muchos besos y cuidate!

**Rory Granger** Hola gracias por el review! Si la verdad es que puse a Snape un poco cerdo en este fic, pero alguien tenía que hacer el papel y al le venía al dedo jejej (k mala soy!) En fin espero que te guste este capitulo! Muchos besos y gracias!

**Sucubos** gracias por tu review! Lo puse bastante xungo lo reconozco, pero tenía que complicar las cosas con Snape. No te preocupes porque acabe en tres capitulos, tampoco es tan alarmante no?

Simplemente espero que te gusten y que me perdones por la tardanza. Besitos y cuidatee!

**HoneyBeeM**: hola k tal? Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, ya me he acostumbrado a ti y si no m dejas uno me siento vacia jajaja.

He de admitir que estoy contigo, xq a mi m encanta severus pero en este fic lo he cogido como cabroncete, xq en el fondo le pega :P. No t preocupes que dentro de nada ya os , sacaré de dudas, en el prox cap ya se sabra xq esta desapareciendo remus en el presente pero no digo mas.

Espero que te guste este capi tmb! Muxos bezotes con sabor canela y azahar .

**rasaaabe** olaaa, muxas gracias por tu comentario, k alegria me da saber que tengo tan buena aceptación en el mundo del fic, xq a decir verdad al principio tenia miedo xq me lincharan jaja. Gracias de verdad.

Se que severus es un petardo pero eso no va a acabar cn el amor k se tienen entre ambos y no digo mas k me voy de la lengua J. Ya queda menos y sabras el final no te preocupes.

Siento la tardanza pero creeme k aunq tarde 2 o 3 semanas incluso un mes, el fic lo voy a terminar antes de que finalice el año (seria muy exagerado que tardara 3 meses para 2 capitulos no? xD) Cuídate!

**MoLly Strife** Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegras el dia entero diciendome que te gusta el fic, me siento util en algo. Gracias de verdad. Me alegra mucho que te gustara la escena de la torre y que te hayas quedado con ella, porque es en ella donde ocurren los dos hechos mas importantes de la historia que surgira en los 2 capitulos que quedan.

En fin muchas gracias y perdoname por la tardanza, se que siempre digo lo mismo pero de verdad lo siento siempre se me hecha el tiempo encima. Pero acabaré el fic, eso si lo prometo.

Cuidate mucho y espero que te guste el cap!

**Alis Black** Hola que de tiempo! Pues si que hace pufff meses que no hablamos en? Bueno esque en el mes de agosto me quede sin Internet y septiembre con los jaleos de empezar los estudios pues no me he conectado, pero me alegra saber que sigues ahí siendome fiel en el fic y que t sigue gustando (me pongo felii) que alegria .

Espero que te guste tambien este capitulo y enorawena que ya aprendiste a controlarte (yo todavía no lo he conseguido) :P. Muxisimos besos y cuidate muxo muxo!

Ya no entretengo mas.

OLVIDO

CAPITULO X

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, contemplando la foto de los merodeadores que le había dado Dumbledore tiempo atrás, con el propósito de que… cuando se acercara el momento por el que Remus estaba desapareciendo en el futuro comenzaría a borrarse su imagen en el papel.

"_Pero si algo ha alterado el pasado… tanto que provocaría su desaparición en el futuro, quiere decir que es algo que no estaba previsto, que es algo que ha intervenido en el flujo del tiempo"_

Pensaba la chica, meditando, desde hacía tiempo la había envuelto una sensación extraña, algo que no paraba de decirle que tenía que ver con ella.

Pero ella estaba allí para salvarlo, quizás fuera por eso aquella extraña sensación.

Pasó los dedos por la imagen de la fotografía, acariciando la imagen de un Remus Lupin sonriente, junto a sus amigos.

Hermione suspiró. Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel incidente con Snape (el cual había desaparecido misteriosamente durante días y apareció en un armario semiinconsciente), dos semanas desde San Valentín.

Hacía ya dos semanas que no hablaba con él. Lo cierto es que no había echo nada para arreglarlo, se había limitado a ignorarlo, igual que el a ella.

Pero lo cierto es que Hermione comprendía que el chico se pusiera de aquella manera ante la imagen que vio, pero podría haber confiado un poco mas en ella, y que fuera a pedirle disculpas mas tarde, pero el no apareció.

Aunque después de lo que le dijo no era de extrañar, pero así lo prefería mejor. Las palabras de Dumbledore mencionadas en la enfermería se le venían a la mente.

… _Algún día regresarás…_

"_Algún día regresaré y dejaré de ser Satine y volveré a ser Hermione Granger… el ya no se acordará de mí, son demasiados años los que nos separarán"_

Por eso mismo había preferido dejar las cosas así, como una estúpida pelea en la que ninguno tenía culpa, pero tenía que aprovecharla para poder separarse. No quería hacerle daño, ni ella tampoco quería hacerse daño y si seguían juntos seguro que eso pasaría, porque algún día llegaría la despedida, la eterna despedida.

Ella dejaría de ser Satine Romer y cuando se volviera a encontrar con Remus en su tiempo, él ya no la recordaría… aunque no sabía si tampoco la creería si le dijera la verdad.

Ella era Hermione Granger y no debía olvidarlo, tenía una misión: salvar a Remus en el pasado, no había venido para hacerle mas daño.

Recordó entonces la conversación con Lily, la cual la había ido a buscar a la mañana siguiente de San Valentín, llamándola a su puerta, preocupada.

— _Satine ¿qué demonios ha pasado? _— _Preguntó la pelirroja _— _Remus no quiere contármelo._

— _Simplemente Remus y yo hemos terminado. No hay más que hablar _— _le respondió Hermione acercándose a la ventana y mirando el paisaje._

— _¡Pero es una tontería Satine! _— _Continuó Lily acercándose a ella _— _No creo que debáis cortar la relación por una estúpida pelea. Si yo cortara con James cada vez que discutimos…_

— _Él desconfió de mí _— _comentó Hermione._

— _Tú tampoco confiaste en él, te lanzaste a la aventura tu sola. _

Hermione no dijo nada, bajó la mirada y se alisó el pijama. Era cierto lo que decía Lily, pero daba igual lo que dijeran, estaba decidida… no iba a volver con Remus, era lo mejor, para ambos.

— _Quizás _— _comenzó Hermione de nuevo, girando sobre sí misma y mirando ahora a la pelirroja _— _Quizás no quiera estar mas con el, por eso me aproveché de esa pelea._

Lily la observó detenidamente con el ceño fruncido a través de sus ojos verdes almendrados, cuya mirada examinadora le recordó mucho a Harry.

— _No tiene sentido Satine, estás enamorada de él, se te nota a kilómetros._

A Hermione no le sorprendió aquella respuesta y entornó una sonrisa lánguida, era cierto lo que decían de Lily Evans, nadie le podía ocultar nada, su sexto sentido siempre le indicaba lo que ocurría y nadie la podía engañar.

— _Lily es lo mejor _— _suspiró _— _Sabes que algún día regresaré a mi casa y nunca más lo podré volver a ver y no quiero hacerle daño._

Lily no añadió palabra alguna y siguió decidida a escuchar a su amiga con la mirada fija en ella, con esa mirada dulce que solo sus ojos sinceros desprendían.

— _Por eso prefiero hacerle creer que ya no le quiero y así el se olvidará completamente de mí y no lo pasará mal con mi ausencia y yo me olvidaré con el tiempo._

— _Es cierto que Remus lo pasaría mal, lo conozco muy bien. Aunque me apena que la única chica que lo quiera sinceramente y sin miedo alguno tenga que alejarlo de su vida._

— _¿Ahora comprendes? Es lo mejor para ambos._

Sin embargo a Hermione si le sorprendió la comprensión de aquella chica ante sus palabras sin hacer ningún comentario a su declaración.

Al igual que le sorprendió también la comprensión de Sirius, el cual tampoco tardó mucho en buscar una explicación por parte de ella.

— _¿Seguro que es lo mejor? _— _preguntó por último el chico, apoyándose con un hombro en el marco de la puerta de la última clase del día._

— _Seguro, Sirius. No quiero hacerle mas daño._

Sirius Black la examinó con sus ojos azules, con la intensidad característica de la noche.

La observó igual que había hecho Lily Evans pocos días atrás.

— _Sé que eres buena chica Satine y bastante inteligente _— _el chico había bajado la mirada pero volvió a levantarla para encontrarse con sus ojos _— _Por ello confío en ti y en tus actos y si dices que eso es lo correcto estaré de acuerdo. Yo también quiero lo mejor para Remus._

Aquellas palabras la llenaron de nostalgia. Esa amistad que unía a los merodeadores solo le causaba admiración, y sintió con gran sorpresa la necesidad de estar acompañada de sus amigos Harry y Ron.

Evocó en su mente aquellos tiempos en los que caminaban por los pasillos de aquel colegio, maquinando algún plan o simplemente riendo por algo divertido ocurrido el la clase anterior.

¡Cuanto echaba de menos aquellos días en los que el mundo giraba entorno a ellos tres! Pero habían crecido, ahora eran adultos y ya nada era igual, aunque mantuvieran el contacto ya nada sería igual.

Pero esa amistad que los uniría, nunca moriría, al igual que el recuerdo de aquellos días. Y era feliz por ello.

Se incorporó y se echó su larga melena hacia atrás, el calor estaba comenzando a llegar. La nieve comenzando a desaparecer de los terrenos del colegio, y las tímidas flores renacían de nuevo para dar la bienvenida a la primavera.

Guardó la fotografía en la túnica, que estaba doblada en una silla, en un bolsillo interior junto al tarro de nitrato de plata. No se separaba de él ni un solo momento.

Se volvió y fue a su mesilla para coger un coletero con el que recogerse el pelo, la melena le daba calor y así estaría más cómoda.

Pero cuando abrió aquel cajón se encontró con algo que llenó su mente de recuerdos y de cargos de conciencia, teniendo que ver todo con el presente.

Allí guardado, olvidado totalmente de su existencia, se encontraba el anillo que le dio Krum el día que marchó del presente.

Lo cogió y lo observó entre sus manos, acariciando el símbolo de la familia del chico grabado en el anillo.

"_Krum…_" suspiró _"¿Cómo he podido hacerte esto? A ti, que solo me has dado bien…"_

Se llevó el anillo a los labios y lo beso cerrando los ojos, mientras imágenes en las que ambos estaban juntos aparecían en su mente.

La culpabilidad la inundó. Se había olvidado completamente de él durante todos aquellos días, el amor ciego hacia Lupin era el causante.

Pero al comparar ambos chicos todo se volvía diferente. Víktor Krum era atrevido, alegre y siempre se preocupaba por ella. Fue su primer amor y siempre sentiría algo hacia él, pero ahora que pensaba en Remus daba igual lo que fuera Krum, no lo igualaba a él.

Su dulzura, su timidez, su sonrisa perfecta, su vivacidad cuando sentía que ocurría algo importante, sus caricias, sus besos, sus ojos…

Hermione siguió atormentándose con aquellas comparaciones durante los siguientes días, pero daba igual lo que intentara engañarse, él siempre ganaba.

Cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos y sus miradas se cruzaban el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, pero era la única reacción, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada.

Había algo en lo que Remus ganaba por encima de todo a Krum… en su resentimiento. Estaba claro que seguía dolido por lo de San Valentín.

Eso entristecía a Hermione, aunque por otro lado la enfurecía. La enfurecía que fuera tan rencoroso, pero no le importaba, así debían de estar las cosas, para olvidarse mutuamente y volver sin complicaciones a su tiempo y el poder seguir con el suyo tranquilamente.

No sabía como podía afectar al presente si su amor hacia él seguía adelante, no había pensado en ese hecho, por lo que le daba mas motivo para seguir con esa relación tan distante.

Ella debía regresar, debía regresar a su vida y debía regresar a Víktor, se lo debía. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho, pero se sentía muy triste al saber que tendría que alejarse de Remus Lupin.

Salió de la ducha, despejada ya de un día de clases muy duro. Los EXTASIS se acercaban. Se puso algo cómodo y bajó a la sala común con un libro bajo el brazo, dispuesta a leer junto a la ventana, como siempre le había gustado.

Cuando bajó las escaleras escuchó mucho alboroto y al bajar se encontró con la mayoría de los de séptimo curso alrededor del tablón de anuncios mientras alumnos de cursos menores se interesaban por saber que pasaba.

Miró a la chimenea, la cual estaba apagada, y alrededor suya en el sofá estaban sentados Lily y James, en el sillón junto a ellos Sirius que jugaba al ajedrez mágico con Remus (con mirada aburrida) que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Hermione se acercó a ellos y al ver Remus que se acercaba a ellos, se despertó de su somnolencia y se dirigió a Sirius con un último movimiento.

— ¡Hacke Mate Sirius!

— ¿Qué! — dijo el chico sorprendido mirando al tablero — ¿Pero cómo!

— Me voy a la cama — dijo Lupin levantándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de los chicos.

Hermione llegó en el momento en el que Remus se levantó y se marchó. Suspirando se sentó en el suelo junto a los chicos.

— ¡No es justo Remus! — Gritó Sirius enfadado — ¡Quiero la revancha!

— Sirius – dijo James — ¿Cuántas revanchas les has hecho repetir?

— Solo nueve — dijo cruzándose de brazos y miró sonriente a Satine — ¿Quieres jugar?

— No gracias, aborrecí el juego cuando un amigo mío solo quería jugar a él — dijo ella y abrió el libro por la página en la que se había quedado.

— ¿John? — dijo James.

— No — contestó Lily — Demasiado común¿Qué te parece Frank?

— ¿Frank? — Reprochó su novio — ¿Y dices que John es demasiado común?

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? — preguntó Satine cerrando nuevamente el libro.

— Estamos acordando el nombre para cuando tengamos un hijo — explicó Lily — Si es niña le pondremos Dana, pero si es niño todavía no lo tenemos decidido. Queremos algo original, que no se escuche mucho.

— ¿Qué te parece Eusebio? — siguió James.

— No… ¿Y Anastasio?

— ¿Eustaquio?

— ¿Qué os parece Sirius? — dijo el dueño de dicho nombre.

— ¡No! — respondió la pareja al unísono.

— ¿Y Prudencio?

— ¿Y que tal Agapito?

Hermione se sorprendía de los nombres que comenzaron a decir, si seguían por ese camino su amigo acabaría por llevar el nombre mas ridículo en la historia de Hogwarts.

Siguieron diciendo nombres cada vez peores, crispaban a la chica tanto que se llegó a asustar y tuvo que intervenir.

— ¿Y qué os parece Harry? — Dijo la chica con muy buena intención — No es tan estrafalario y no es muy común.

— Harry…— meditó James — Sí me gusta¿Qué opinas Lily?

— Si, si no está mal. Es muy bonito — dijo sonriente.

— Entonces si es niño se llamará Harry James Potter, porque será igual de guapo que su padre — comentó James con una gran sonrisa.

— Espero que no salga tan engreído — dijo Lily por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¡Nada¡Qué me encanta! — intentó excusarse la pelirroja.

Hermione no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Le encantaba la pareja que hacían.

Entonces pasó un corro de chicas de séptimo comentando cosas entre risitas, procedían del tablón.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó Hermione.

— Pues que el Premio Anual ha colocado ya en el tablón la fecha para la Graduación de los de séptimo curso — contestó Sirius mirando a las chicas.

— ¿Cuándo es? — preguntó.

— Dentro de unas semanas — le respondió Lily — Como los EXTASIS son el mes que viene siempre adelantan la Graduación para tener tiempo para estudiar.

— ¿Con quién irás Satine? — preguntó Sirius.

— No creo que vaya, por entonces creo que ya me habré ido del colegio.

— ¿Qué! — Dijo el chico — Creía que te quedabas todo el curso.

— Es verdad Satine, creíamos que te quedabas mas tiempo — dijo Lily.

- No, los exámenes no los haré aquí. Lo siento mucho. — dijo la chica disculpándose con una sonrisa.

**---OoOoO---**

Remus se sentía vacío. Había vacío en su interior desde hacía tiempo, y sabía a que se debía, pero se negaba a admitirlo.

Se había decidido a olvidarla, ella no le correspondía y le había dolido su reacción ante su equivocación.

Estaba dolido y no se atrevía a hablarle, le faltaban fuerzas y tampoco sabía como iba a reaccionar. Aunque ella tampoco había ido a hablar con él, si ella tenía orgullo, Remus Lupin también podía tenerlo y si ella no iba a él, iba a hacer todo lo posible para no ser el tonto de Remus Lupin e ir corriendo hacia ella. Estaba harto de ese calificativo, el tonto y sensiblero de Remus Lupin. Se había acabado.

Con estos pensamientos en mente iba por los pasillos de vuelta a la Sala Común tras la última clase. Cuando menos se lo esperó alguien le había parado y levantando la mirada se encontró con unas piernas increíbles, seguidas de unas curvas y un cuerpo perfecto, acabando en una mirada azul cielo.

— Hola Lupin ¿Qué tal éstas? — dijo Narcisa echando a un lado su melena rubia.

— Bien¿Por qué? — preguntó cortante, esa Slytherin nunca le había dirigido la palabra a menos que fuera para burlarse de él y no entendía a que se debía ese cambio.

— Bueno, me enteré hace tiempo que cortaste con la nueva, Satine Romer — dijo la rubia mirándose las uñas — Y me preguntaba si ya tenías pareja para la Graduación.

Remus se quedó anonadado ante aquella proposición. ¿Narcisa? La chica mas deseada de Slytherin le estaba pidiendo que fuera al baile ¿con él? La luna debía de haberle dejado graves secuelas la última vez, porque estaba alucinando.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Lucius Malfoy?

— Por favor no me recuerdes a ese idiota — contestó la chica mirándolo severamente

— En fin ¿qué me respondes?

— ¿Es una manera de poner celoso a Lucius? — preguntó Remus sospechando las intenciones de aquella serpiente.

— ¡Vamos Lupin no seas tan creído! — Le respondió y se puso una mano en la cadera colocándose en una postura más atractiva — ¿Qué me dices? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Remus recapacitó, desde un principio había pensado en ir con Satine, pero tal como iban las cosas ya estaba descartado. Y también había otro inconveniente, repasando el lunario de ese año, el día de la Graduación para mala suerte era luna llena.

— Lo siento mucho Narcisa pero no voy a ir.

— ¿Qué no vas a ir? — Dijo la chica indignada de que la rechazaran — Es tu Graduación y ¿no vas a ir?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, tú te lo pierdes.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos solitaria, sumergida en su mundo. Con los libros bajo sus brazos, con la barbilla apoyada en ellos, en dirección a la biblioteca.

Y de pronto al cruzar una esquina la imagen que vio hizo que el corazón le saltara en su interior. ¿Qué hacía Remus con Narcisa? Los aludidos giraron y la vieron allí parada y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta los libros ya se le habían caído al suelo.

Se agachó para recogerlos lo más rápido que pudiera para desaparecer de allí, pero le temblaba el pulso. Narcisa pasó por su lado, pisando unas hojas y riéndose se perdió girando la esquina.

Unos zapatos se plantaron delante de ella, Hermione se quedó mirándolos hasta que el dueño se agachó y se encontró con sus ojos.

La castaña sintió un vuelco en el estómago y apartó la mirada, y siguió recogiendo las hojas para meterlas en los libros. Mientras Remus Lupin comenzó a recoger también libros y hojas.

- No hacía falta que recogieras nada – le dijo la chica levantándose y cogiendo lo que él había recogido.

Remus no respondió, se quedó ahí en pie, mirándola, mientras ella apartaba su mirada. Le incomodaba aquella situación, sentía sus mejillas encenderse, iba a comenzar a caminar, pero la voz del chico la frenó.

— ¿Por qué hemos acabado así Satine?

Hermione tardó un momento en responder, estaba escogiendo sus palabras.

— No ha sido culpa mía — fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

— Ya lo sé – le dijo — Los dos tuvimos la culpa, por no confiar el uno en el otro.

Remus seguía mirándola, pero el la evitaba, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos, no quería recordarlos. Quería alejarse de ahí y esconderse en sus libros.

— Ahora ya es demasiado tarde Remus, déjalo — dijo Hermione de forma tajante.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota Satine? — dijo Remus provocándola, le chocaba que no quisiera arreglar las cosas.

— ¡No soy cabezota! — Le respondió mirándolo finalmente, de manera desafiante — ¡Simplemente me dolió que no confiaras en mí¡Y más si se trataba de Snape!

— ¡Pues a mi me dolió que no me contaras tus planes¡Tú tampoco confiaste en mí! — le reprochó el chico.

— ¡Si te lo hubiera contado corría el peligro de que se enterara Snape y tomara represalias! — le gritó esta vez Hermione.

— ¡Vamos Satine todo lo hizo para asustarte, Snape no es capaz de hacer nada de eso!

— ¡Si es capaz Remus, es capaz de eso y de mucho mas! — dijo la chica aguantando aún los libros.

— ¿Y tú que sabes! — le contestó acercándose a ella y obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás — ¡No le conoces¡Te crees que lo sabes todo pero en realidad no sabes nada!

Hermione bajó la mirada, no podía decirle a Remus que si conocía bien a Snape, mas bien de lo que el pensaba, pero eso sería delatar su verdadera procedencia.

Apretó los libros fuertemente contra ella para mantener su rabia y su impotencia. ¡Ojala le pudiera decir la verdad a Remus y así enterarse por una vez que todo lo hacía por su bien!

Le enfurecían sus palabras, esa conversación acabaría mal y Hermione solo deseaba largarse.

Le miró a los ojos y el vio en ellos que estaba dolida, apartó su mirada, ahora se sentía culpable por sus palabras.

— Algún día sabrás que todo lo hago por tu bien — dijo ella y comenzó a caminar alejándose de el.

— ¡Y algún día sabrás que no necesito tu ayuda que yo se valerme por si mismo! — le gritó enfurecido. Se había marchado dejándolo plantado.

Se había marchado dejando su estela perfumada y al chico apenado. No había conseguido arreglar nada, solo habían conseguido enfadarse más.

Estaba claro ahora, no había solución. Y Remus sintió como la esperanza se apagaba en su corazón, dejando como restos el dolor.

Miró una vez mas como se alejaba por el pasillo hacia la biblioteca, mirando como su cabello bailaba mientras caminaba con aire altanero y como se alejaba de su vida.

"_Eso, vete de mi vida, no te necesito… tu limítate a refugiarte en tus libros, es lo único que sabes hacer"_

Y con la mirada baja siguió su camino a la sala común.

Hermione colocó en su sitio el libro que había utilizado para terminar el trabajo final que todos los años mandaba McGonagall. No le había costado mucho realizarlo ya que ella misma lo había hecho en el futuro.

Era extraña esa situación, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Recorrió con la mirada los títulos de los libros que tenía a su altura en la banda de la estantería, cuando algo la asustó. Un brazo había aparecido a su lado, apoyándose en la estantería, cuyos ojos fríos como la nieve congelaron a Hermione…

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? — preguntó la chica acongojada, no le gustaba en la manera que lo miraba.

El rubio no respondió enseguida, se dedicó a observarla con mirada atractiva y apasionada, cosa que obligó a la chica a desviar su mirada. Finalmente le miró a los ojos.

— Solo charlar, hoy estás muy guapa Romer.

— Por si no te has enterado Malfoy esto es una biblioteca y aquí no se puede charlar.

Lucius rió y se enderezó, acercándose esta vez a la chica, la cual comenzó a alejarse. El rostro del slytherin se acercaba cada vez mas al suyo, no sabía como escapar de aquella situación, le recordó mucho al comportamiento de Snape.

— Me encanta esa postura tan a la defensiva — le dijo con una sonrisa, sacando a relucir sus cuidados dientes — Así que iré al grano. Quiero que vengas conmigo al baile de graduación.

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Hermione, el tiempo se paró sin saber que responder. ¿Lucius Malfoy quería que fuera al baile con él?

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ir al baile de graduación, lo cierto es que esperaba que llegada la fechar, ella ya habría terminado su trabajo y volvería a su vida normal.

¿Pero por qué Lucius Malfoy¿Qué pasaba con Narcisa…?

Y la respuesta pasó ante sus ojos como un recuerdo amargo de su pasado. Narcisa y Remus reunidos en el pasillo, como escondidos de miradas indiscretas.

"_Así que por eso era… ¡Remus va a ir al baile con Narcisa!"_

Sintió un fuego arder en su interior. ¡Qué falso podía llegar a ser! Pidiéndole que arreglaran las cosas cuando él pensaba ir al baile con esa zorra. ¡Qué humilde por su parte!

Tan pronto la había olvidado entonces. Se sintió incrédula y pecadora de engreída al pensar que el licántropo sufriría por no estar con ella. ¡Y resultaba que ya se había buscado a otra!

Los celos la consumían y pensando en solo herir al hombre lobo y vengarse miró los ojos grises de Lucius para aceptar su proposición.

**---OoOoO---**

Los merodeadores estaban sentados al pie del árbol cercano del lago en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Próximos ya los EXTASIS, aquellos exámenes que decidirían sus futuros, aunque no muy claros, pero estaban dispuestos a aprobarlos.

Los tres sentados y relajados bajo el dulce calor de los rayos primaverales del sol. Fue en ese momento cuando Remus Lupin se enteró por James que Satine Romer iba a ir al baile con Lucius Malfoy.

— ¿Con Lucius Malfoy! — estalló el chico.

— Si, es lo que me ha dicho Lily— le contestó su amigo indiferente — Es extraño, al final ha decidido quedarse para el baile.

— Pero ir con Lucius… — comentó Sirius — ¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo¿Eh?

Sin embargo Remus no escuchaba, sentía una punzada en su interior. Una punzada en su corazón que no cesaba y que avivaba un fuego intenso que le enfurecía con cada llamarada.

¡Por eso Narcisa le había pedido ir como pareja con ella!

Por eso mismo no quería volver con él, porque ya tenía otro candidato. Se preguntó entonces si lo de Snape sería cierto, aunque el recuerdo de aquel líquido le asustó. Siempre lo llevaba encima por lo que le había dicho Lily.

¡Que falsa había sido¡Él le daba todo su afecto y todo su amor y ella se dedicaba a jugar con él, siendo para ella otro más!

Y para colmo de males Lucius Malfoy, aquel Slytherin que, junto a Snape, le había hecho la vida imposible, burlándose de él en cada momento y en cada ocasión. ¿Cómo podía ella ayudar más aún a su crueldad¡Uniéndose a él por supuesto!

¡Qué ingenuo había sido!

Miró a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el lago, riendo sin preocuparse de los exámenes mientras sus movimientos lanzaban destellos verdes de sus túnicas. Se levantó decidido.

— ¿A dónde vas Remus? — Le gritó Sirius — ¡Me ibas a tomar la lección!

— ¡Que te la tome James! — Le contestó caminando — Tengo algo que aclarar.

Caminaba decidido mientras el viento le revolvía los cabellos y la túnica. Las chicas se volvieron al verlo acercarse, mirándolo extrañadas.

Se paró con la mirada fija, detrás de la rubia atractiva, la cual se volvió sonriente a él. Cuando le miró a los ojos los vio firmes, distintos. Sus dulces ojos color miel destellaban tornándose ambarinos.

— ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir al baile juntos Narcisa?

Narcisa sonrió, sacando a relucir su perfecta dentadura, mientras con un movimiento ágil de mano se echó su brillante melena rubia a un lado.

"_¿Quieres guerra Satine? Pues guerra tendrás"_

Hermione confiaba que hubiera acabado todo para la fiesta de la graduación, pero cuando se dio cuenta faltaban escasos días para el baile.

Estaba desesperada, no por el hecho de ir con Lucius Malfoy, eso no le importaba… sino el hecho de no tener vestido.

Se pasó la tarde del viernes con Lily en Hosmade yendo de una tienda a otra para buscar un traje para la fiesta.

Finalmente, cuando ya Lily estaba mareada de dar tantas vueltas y consejos, Satine quedó satisfecha.

El Gran Comedor dio un cambio increíble. Todas las mesas habían sido apartadas, quedando una única mesa en el centro donde los platos se llenaban con enormes exquisiteces dignas de un gran banquete.

Los profesores en esta ocasión sentados con los alumnos. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Lily y al otro lado tenía al profesor Flitwick, el cual no paraba de vaciar su copa de vino.

La chica contemplaba con expectación el decorado, con tonos plateados, escarlatas, azul cobalto y amarillo ocre. No entendían por qué quitaron esa costumbre cuando ella estudió en su tiempo. La Graduación se había reducido a un simple acto en el que se hacían la entrega de orlas.

Aunque claro, en los tiempos de los merodeadores no había ninguna conversación en la que se mencionaran mortífagos o a Voldemort.

Remus estaba sentado dos asientos mas alejados de ella, enfrente de James. Llevaba una túnica verde oscuro y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Varias veces durante la cena cruzaron miradas, pero ninguna palabra.

Hermione pensaba con ironía si el color de su túnica era para complacer a su pareja.

— Remus, no sé como te has atrevido, como pase algo… — comentaba en voz baja James.

— No te preocupes, lo tengo todo controlado, además Dumbledore está aquí — dijo el licántropo sirviéndose el postre.

— Aunque esté nublada la noche Remus no hay que confiarse — dijo Sirius esta vez, su amigo no le prestaba atención, no paraba de mirar a Satine — La luna llena está detrás de esas nubes y bloquean el efecto, pero tus ojos brillan con intensidad.

— ¡Dejadme en paz! — Explotó Lupin — ¡No voy a permitir que esa estúpida me arruine la fiesta!

¿Pero se refería solo a la luna? No le quitaba ojo de encima a Satine, ya le había pillado muchas veces mirándola, pero se moría de la rabia pues estaba… preciosa.

Vestía con un traje largo de tono azul plateado con un hombro al descubierto mientras que por el otro le pasaba el ancho tirante con el pelo perfectamente ondulado cayéndole por ambos.

Comenzó a sonar la música, que provenía del grupo que apareció donde solían comer los profesores.

La mesa se echó hacia un lado y en ella apareció ponche, vino y demás aperitivos. Lily cogió a James y lo llevó a la pista de baile junto a las demás parejas y grupos de baile. Lucius se acercó a Satine y con gesto caballeroso le tendió la mano y ella la cogió al instante, hecho que hizo que Remus sintiera una punzada en el estómago.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar, le comenzaron a tirar del brazo en dirección a la pista de baile guiado por Narcisa.

Disfrutar de la fiesta, lo que se dice disfrutar no ocurrió. Remus llevaba a Narcisa lo mejor que podía al son de la música. Pero ésta se dedicaba a buscar a la pareja de Lucius y Satine entre el tumulto y acercarse a ellos.

Hermione se dejaba llevar por Lucius, bailaba bastante bien, pero aún así se sentía incómoda. Para colmo Remus y Narcisa estaban muy cerca y no podía evitar mirarlos bailar, tan juntos, tan compaginados… pero de vez en cuando la mirada penetrante de la rubia le hacía evitar mirarlos.

Lucius también miraba a Narcisa, parecía que le importaba más la rubia que ella y no paraban de acercarse ambas parejas. Hermione estaba un poco cansada de tantos movimientos sin sentido para el baile.

Snape se acercó a la mesa de aperitivos y cogió dos copas las cuales las llenó de ponche.

Estaba furioso por lo ocurrido con los estúpidos Gryffindors. Ahora le harían pagar lo que le hicieron aquella noche, aquella que no quería recordar.

Sacó una pequeña botella de su túnica y rió al verterla en ambos vasos.

"_Mi pequeña venganza se va a llevar a cabo, vuestra graduación va a ser la peor noche de vuestra vida, os haré lo mismo que me hicisteis a mí"_

Se dio la vuelta y buscó a Potter y a Black con la mirada antes de coger los vasos.

Potter seguro que estaría bailando con la sangre sucia pero de Black no había rastro. Entonces vio a Satine acercarse, la ignoró por completo. Estaba resentido con ella por haberle engañado, pero no podía hacerle daño, estaba cansado de tanto rechazo. Ahora su objetivo era vengarse de Potter y Black.

Se dio la vuelta para coger los vasos pero faltaba uno. ¡No podía ser¿Dónde estaba la otra copa?

Hermione bebía el ponche con ansiedad, estaba mareada de dar tantas vueltas con Lucius. Se había acercado a la mesa para coger algo con lo que despejarse la garganta, pero al ver a Snape allí cogió una copa lo más rápido posible y se alejó de allí.

Cuando terminó apareció de nuevo Lucius. Sacándola de nuevo a la pista de baile.

De nuevo Remus y Narcisa, allí a su lado bailando cariñosamente la canción lenta que estaban tocando. Hermione reprimía las rabias de ver a aquella mujer tan pegada a Remus.

"_¿Por qué demonios me siento así? Se supone que ya había decidido a olvidarlo…"_ pensaba la chica _"Si, pero lo que no me gusta es que toquen lo mío"_

En ese momento los ojos ambarinos de Remus miraron los suyos y para aprovechar el momento pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Lucius para bailar la balada de manera más romántica y más pegada a su pareja. Rozando sus labios con su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

El licántropo sintió de nuevo aquella punzada, un impulso salió de su interior y bailando se acercó a la pareja de Lucius y Satine. Sentía que Narcisa tampoco le apartaba la vista a Lucius, pero a él no le importaba, solo le importaba ella.

Hermione bailaba y de repente algo la empujó, más bien alguien, mejor dicho otra pareja.

Los empujones entre ambas parejas no menguaron, entre miradas de ira, odio, deseo, pasión, resentimiento, posesión, impotencia, seducción… las parejas estaban equivocadas.

Lucius no paraba de arremeter para acercarse mas a Narcisa y provocarla, lo mismo ocurría con Remus hacia Satine.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y como acto intuitivo pararon de bailar cuando la distancia entre ambas parejas volvió a ser mínima.

Se separaron de sus parejas y se quedaron el uno delante del otro. Hermione con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba para mirar directamente a los ojos de Remus. Sus miradas penetrantes, serias, con las que se decían todo y a la vez nada. Ninguno la apartaba. Ambos estáticos, uno enfrente del otro, desafiando al amor.

Pero Hermione volvió la mirada y vio con sorpresa a Narcisa y a Lucius besándose apasionadamente. No sabía con certeza que había pasado entre ambos, pero era mejor no interrumpir aquel encuentro.

La chica cansada suspiró y salió de la pista de baile. Necesitaba despejarse, cogió su túnica, la cual había cogido por si tenía frío y salió del Gran Comedor hacia los jardines.

La verdad era una estupidez haberse llevado la túnica, pero en ella llevaba en el bolsillo interior el nitrato de plata y la foto de los merodeadores.

Sentía la hierva fría rozarle los pies, pero le daba igual cuanta humedad hiciera en la noche, necesitaba aire.

Se paró por fin alejada de la entrada y de las parejas que se besaban escondidas entre los arbustos. Miró hacia arriba con la esperanza de ver alguna estrella, pero el oscuro cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

El viento recorrió su cuerpo, desbaratando su peinado y ondeando la túnica con el traje bajo él. Se abrazó a si misma, al tiempo escuchó unos pasos sobre el césped.

Sabía que era él y suspiró de nuevo tornando sus ojos hacia el cielo.

— ¿Puedo acaso enfadarme contigo? — escuchó su voz a su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus se acercó mas a ella, la agarró por los hombros obligándola a darse la vuelta y mirarle a los ojos.

— No puedo reprimir lo que siento hacia ti — dijo — Y tú tampoco.

— No podemos estar juntos Remus — le respondió Hermione, mirándolo y sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por la retención de las lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué no? — le preguntó aferrando con mas fuerzas sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarla.

El pelo de Remus revoloteaba a igual que el suyo. Ella se deshizo de sus manos y volvió a darle la espalda para aguantar las lágrimas, si le miraba a la cara era peor.

— No quiero hacerte daño Remus.

— ¿Pero no entiendes que si no estoy contigo me haces mas daño? — dijo el chico con palabras que indicaban tristeza.

— Dentro de poco tiempo tendré que irme de aquí. Debo regresar con los míos — dijo Hermione, sorprendida de que esta vez no le mentía.

— ¡Te esperaré!

— No puedes Remus, son demasiados años.

Lupin se quedó extrañado, otra vez volvía a hablar como si lo supiera todo, aunque intuía a veces si de verdad sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Pero no le dio importancia, avanzó y se puso delante suya para volver a ver sus ojos, sin embargo su mirada estaba agachada.

— ¡No me importa! — Contestó aferrándole nuevamente los hombros — ¡Me da igual los años que nos separen¿Me entiendes¡Te esperaré por siempre, pase el tiempo que pase¡Estoy dispuesto a esperarte!

El chico observó como dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Remus le cogió la barbilla para que mirar sus ojos brillantes, y olvidando toda su timidez pudo confesarse.

— Te amo Satine.

Dichas estas palabras acercó sus labios y la besó. Hermione no pudo rechazar aquellos labios que le brindaban toda la dulzura del mundo dejándole adentrar en su ser y de nuevo en su corazón. Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura y sus palabras le habían transmitido confianzas.

Mientras le besaba entre ellos jugaban las lágrimas de Hermione porque aquel beso tan deseado sentía que iba a ser el último, pues daba igual lo que dijera tendría que marcharse y en su tiempo ya no se amarían, el ya no la recordaría.

La chica le pasó sus brazos por la nuca para atraerlo más y poder sentirlo lo más cerca posible, porque quizás esa sería la última vez. Quería aprovecharlo y no dejar escapar aquel momento que no sabía si se iba a volver a repetir.

Entre aquel beso, entre aquellos besos, entre aquellos sentimientos no tenían cabida otros. No tenía cabida Hogwarts, no tenía cabida las personas, no tenía cabida Krum, no tenía cabida el tiempo… solo ellos dos.

Pero se equivocaba había algo que si lo tenía.

Se quedaron en pie abrazado, ambos con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose el uno al otro. De pronto Hermione sintió un revuelco en su interior seguido de un dolor.

"¿Qué me pasa?"

La fatiga comenzó a apoderarse de ella seguida de un cansancio alarmante. Se encontraba muy mal¿estaría enferma¿Algo que había tomado le había sentado mal?

Entonces Remus comenzó a temblar y abrió sus ojos ambarinos con temor, seguía abrazado a Satine y miró al cielo.

— Satine lárgate de aquí — dijo con voz temblorosa.

Hermione no entendió, sentía sus ojos cansados, pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo de abrirlos y separarse un poco de Remus y miró en la dirección que apuntaban sus ojos.

— ¡Lárgate! — le gritó.

Pero sus piernas no le respondían¿qué le ocurría¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada, sin fuerzas?

Comprendió que aún había algo que seguía teniendo cabida entre ambos… La luna pálida y resplandeciente estaba aflorando entre algunas nubes.

La noche se había despejado y la luna llena tendría su papel protagonista en ella.

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

:… **Fin DeL Capitulo**...:

En fin aquí finaliza el capitulo X, queda el XI y el epílogo. Espero no tardar mucho, aunque parece que por mas que lo diga mas tardo asi que no dire nada.

Pero lo terminaré, espero que en una semana este el prox capitulo. Ahora tengo que apurar Rencor que también esta en las ultimas.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, aunque al principio quizas resultara algo pesado.

De nuevo muchas gracias a mis lectoras, que sin ellas no podría haber llegado tan lejos con Olvido, gracias os kiero mucho!

Dejen reviews please!

Saludos,

Isilwen


	12. Cap: XI

Bueno por fin pude actualizar. Siento de nuevo la tardanza, pero entre las clases y para colmo que el día que iba a actualizar la pag se bloqueó… lo siento mucho de verdad!! Espero que les guste el penúltimo capitulo y que así no se enfaden mucho por la tardaza!

Una cosa he de añadir, en este capitulo hay una canción, es un poco antigua la verdad… y lo cierto es que la cantante no me gusta mucho (lo siento si lee esto algun fan) pero he de admitir que esta canción es preciosa… Es de ya algunos años, pero desde en un principio pensé en ella… La cancion es la de Everytime de Britney Spears, para quienes no la hayan escuchado, os aconsejo que lo hagan es preciosa.

Ahora si…

Contestación a los reviews:

Hermy Evans: hola wapa! Muchas gracias por tu review!! Siento mucho la tardanza de verdad, pero es que apenas tengo tiempo u.u. Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior y siento haberte dejado con intriga jejeje pero es que me encanta comprendeme! J. Bueno quiero darte las gracias por haberme dejado tus comentarios a lo largo del fic, muchas gracias por todo, pro apoyarme y sobre todo por sacar tiempo para leerme. Como el prox cap es el ultimo, esta será la ultima vez que responda a los reviews de Olvido, Muchas gracias y Muchisimos besos!!

rasaaabe: holaa! Gracias por el review! Si la verdad es que estuvo bastante completo con tanta pelea y después las reconciliaciones jejeje. Pero me alegra que te gustara . En cuanto a lo que le echó Severus en el ponche, pues una especie de veneno aturdidor o algo así jejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic y por haberme dejado tus comentarios, gracias de corazón! Espero que te gusten los capitulos finales. Cuidate muchoo!!!

Sucubos: wolaa! Muchisimas gracias por tu review! Me halagas con tus comentarios y me alegra saber que te transmito bien los sentimientos de cada personaje, la verdad es que cuando escribo es lo que intento, que el lector se identifique con ellos y que sienta en cada parte de sí mismo lo que ocurre en el mundo ficticio y me alegra saber que con alguien lo he conseguido! . Bueno siento que hayas tenido que esperar L, pero espero que te gusten los ultimos capis! Un placer conocerte y que hayas leido mi fic! Gracias!! Muchos besos!!

MoLly Strife: holaaa! Gracias por tus comentarios, me he ruborizado y todo! Ja j aja. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el anterior capitulo y gracias por todo de verdad… Antes que nada he de pedirte perdon, lo siento, por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… espero que te guste este capitulo y el epílogo como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Gracias por haber leido mi fic! Muchos besos y cuidate muchísimo!

Rach: gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi, como espero que tambien te guste este y el final! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tranqui!! Que voy a acabar el fic, que no lo pienso abandonar, ni loca!! Asi que no te preocupes ;), gracias por haberme leido y disfruta con el final!! Besos!!

K-rissLupin: holaa! Como me dices eso?? Yo malvada :O, T.T mala tuuu por decirme esooo… tu si que eres mala!! Tranquila mujer que todavía no acaba, queda el final!! Jejeje, que espero que tambien te guste. Bueno muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic, que espero que leas hasta el final , muchos besitos!!

amsp14: hola! Me alegra que quedara mas claro, espero que ya con este capitulo se aclaren todas las dudas y sospechas, o quizas no, aun queda el epilogo por supuesto. Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un review y por molestarte en leer mi fic! Muchas gracias y muchos besos!

HoneyBeeM: Hola! Pues si a lo tonto se ha ido complicando la historia, sinceramente al principio a mi no me iba a parecer tan complicada, pero al ir añadiendo cosas pues parece que si se ha ido complicando! Pero lo importante es que se entienda no? Y que guste por supuesto! En este cap por fin se sabe porque estaba desapareciendo Remus en el futuro, quizas algo mas complejo … pero asi es el tiempo! Bueno no digo mas, solo que siento mucho la tardanza y que gracias mil por haberme leido! Muchos besos con sabor a chocolate!! cuídate!!

Isabela Black: Holaaa! Ajajaja, siento haberte dejado con tanta intriga de veras! Pero como tu misma has dicho, menos mal que te gusta la historia y he de decir que me alegra mucho oirlo. Si se que snape es un cabroncete, pero es asi como debe ser snape no? Bueno espero que te gusten los capitulos finales, y que me perdones por tardar tanto! Gracias por todos tus reviews!! Cuidate muchisimo!

Daniih: holaaa! Gracias por tu review! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, de verdad lo siento lo siento!! Y sobre tu consejo… el final ya está pensado, quizás lo siga… jejeje, es broma! Pero no puedo decir cual es el final! Solo te digo que no te guies por el final de este capitulo porque el epílogo puede cambiar totalmente… solo doy ese pequeño consejo;) Gracias por haberte molestado en leer mi fic. Muchisimos besos y cuidate mucho!!

Bueno esta es la ultima vez que contesto los reviews de Olvido. Muchas gracias a todos y espero que les guste el penúltimo capitulo.

OLVIDO

CAPITULO XI

— ¿Sabes Sirius? — comentaba la chica—Si no llega a ser porque en la última fiesta me apiadé de ti y te acompañé a la enfermería no hubiera descubierto que en el fondo no eres tan mala persona.

Sirius Black y su pareja, una chica de Ravenclaw, caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts, uno junto al otro.

El Gryffindor se sentía extraño a su lado, no tenía la misma sensación que cuando estaba con las chicas, aquella la hacía sentir distinto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el chico.

— Para serte sincera — explicó — Nunca me caíste bien.

Aquel comentario heló la sangre de Sirius. Aquella chica de cabellos oscuros hablaba con propiedad y mirándole directamente sin ninguna vergüenza.

— Siempre con ese aire altanero. Con esos dotes de perfección según tú y tu amigo Potter — continuó ella sonriente — Pero en realidad me doy cuenta de que… estaba equivocada.

Sirius la miró, tenía la mirada nostálgica aunque algo dulce. No entendió con claridad porque sintió tanto calor en aquel momento, quizás efecto de su sonrojo.

Se acercó poco a poco a ella, agarrándola con suavidad por la barbilla, mientras sus ojos le observaban. Se imaginaba a ella como la compañera ideal de toda su vida… pero el terrible futuro que a ambos le esperaba no dejaría continuar aquel sueño.

Aunque ambos lo ignoraban, nunca sabrían la verdad de sus futuros, solo importaba aquel momento, aquel roce, aquel beso.

— Mira que bonita está la noche — dijo ella mirando al cielo — Pareciese que la luna llena nos sonriera entre las nubes.

Sirius sonrió ante aquel comentario tan romántico que de seguro le habría asqueado si hubiera venido de una de sus fans del colegio… pero no por ella, por sus palabras… todo era distinto…

Pero algo no le cuadraba en aquella frase. Dirigió su mirada hacia el firmamento y el resplandor de la intensa luna le inundó de luz sus ojos, sintiendo la verdad como si de puñaladas se tratase.

Un aullido crispó sus oídos, la pesadilla que sospechaba realidad era cierta.

— ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! — preguntó la chica asustada, aferrándose fuertemente al brazo de Sirius.

— ¡Vuelve al Gran Comedor y avisa al director! —ordenó Sirius, que se lanzó a correr dejando a la chica confundida tras de él.

— ¡¿Pero a dónde vas?! — gritó ella asustada.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna de él, había salido disparado en busca de aquel terrible sonido.

**---OoOoO---**

"¿Qué me pasa?"

"Me siento tan cansada, las fuerzas parecen abandonarme… No puedo evitar cerrar lo ojos y quedarme aquí, tal y como estoy abrazada a ti"

— _¡¡Satine!! ¡¡Lárgate!!_

" ¿Qué dices? No te escucho, tu voz parece tan lejana… sin embargo escucho atentamente tu corazón, aquí en tu pecho donde ahora estoy apoyada. Lo oigo cada vez acelerarse mas y mas. ¿Por qué Remus? Este momento es perfecto, solo de los dos…"

— _¡¡Satine Vete!!_

" ¿Satine? Ese no es mi nombre… pero tu nunca sabrás mi verdadero nombre, ¿verdad? Tampoco lo querrías saber, porque cuando lo supieras, todo se acabaría. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?"

— _¡¡Suéltame Satine!! _—_ gritas._

" Intentas apartarme de tu lado, pero yo no te voy a dejar. Dices que me aleje pero yo te agarro fuerte cada vez mas y mas… Lo cierto es que apenas puedo moverme, solo mis brazos abrazados en tu cuerpo me sostienen… me siento tan extraña y a la vez tan relajada… tan cansada"

— _¡¡Deja de agarrarme tan fuerte!! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¡Vete!!_

" No puedes apartarme de ti, hay una fuerza mayor que te tiene atrapado… pero yo te esperaré hasta que cese y podamos juntos compartir este momento."

" … tus nervios están descontrolados. Tus movimientos son demasiado bruscos, no m dejan escuchar tranquila los latidos de tu corazón…"

— _Satine… por favor…_

" Oigo tan lejos tus sollozos… tus lágrimas enjugan mi pelo… pero no puedo hacer nada, algo me tiene así de cansada, no puedo moverme, no puedo ver, apenas puedo oír… solo quiero sentir tu corazón latir…"

"… No llores más, no hay motivo todavía. Aprovechemos este momento juntos… ahora que podemos…"

" Ya cesaron tus nervios, tus bruscos movimientos… Siento tus ropas raídas bajo una piel distinta… bajo un cuerpo distinto… ¿Qué ha pasado? Ni siquiera tengo noción del tiempo, pero estoy demasiado exhausta como para preocuparme"

" Aúllas a la luna maldita… hago un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y mi vista esta turbia, apenas diferencio tu rostro, ahora tan cambiado… lo único que diferencio en esta oscuridad que me asola es el brillo de tus ojos, ese resplandor ambarino que me dice que corro peligro, pero… no puedo moverme, no tengo fuerzas"

"Siento tus garras ahora aferrarse a mi cuerpo, algo en tu interior me dice que no quieres hacerlo… pero ahora tu no te controlas, te posee ella… y yo no puedo hacer nada… solo quiero estar a tu lado, me da igual lo que pase, estoy cómoda junto a tu pecho… no me importa…"

"Siento como te fundes en mí… pero no tengo miedo, no si eres tu… no tengo miedo si estas a mi lado… no si eres tu…"

— _¡¡Remus no!!_

"Oigo alguien gritar, pero no puedo distinguir su voz… su sonido se une al grito que yo emito por el dolor que me consume, pero todo es tan extraño, parece que nada de esto es real, ni siquiera se si lo que siento es frío o calor… y el dolor que me invade no si es mas fuerte que en mi corazón porque sé que en tu interior compartes lo mismo que yo"

"Alguna fuerza extraña me ha apartado de ti… caigo al frío césped con un fuerte golpe…"

" De nuevo realizo el enorme esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y veo bajo el resplandor de la luna a un enorme perro luchando contra el demonio que te domina en estos momentos…"

" No puedo mas"

"Un líquido caliente resbala desde mi cuello… desde la raíz del dolor… desde mi corazón"

"No puedo mas"

"Cierro de nuevo los ojos, y me entrego a la oscuridad… No sé si te volveré a ver, pero no me arrepiento de este momento que hemos compartido"

"Te pido que no te atormentes, solo déjame dormir y esta pesadilla desaparecerá"

"Siento no haberte podido librar de ella, soy culpable por ello. Había venido a salvarte y solo voy a conseguir mas aún atormentarte. Lo siento, pero mi cuerpo no responde, solo deseo dormir y despertar mas tarde junto a ti"

"Mi cabello baila con la suave brisa. Aquí tumbada en el suelo, exhalo un suspiro, con lo que parece ser mi último aliento, y oigo con claridad pronunciar mis últimas palabras…"

— _Te quiero… Remus…_

**---OoOoO---**

— ¡Remus vuelve aquí! — gritaba la mujer.

— ¡No quiero! — contestaba el niño rabioso.

— ¡Remus es muy tarde y te perderás! — le respondió ella — ¡Vuelve y pídele perdón a tu padre por jugar con su varita!

— ¡No quiero! — volvió a contestar el niño — ¡Si vuelvo dentro papá me volverá a gritar!

— ¡No cielo de verdad! ¡Te lo prometo!

— ¡No te creo! — gritó — ¡Tu nunca cumples tus promesas!

La mujer se quedó helada ante las crueles palabras de su hijo. Aún estaba dolido por no haber ido a ver su función en la guardería. Pero cuando se dio cuenta su hijo había desaparecido.

— ¡John! ¡John por favor ve a buscarlo! — dijo la mujer a su marido histérica, la noche estaba muy oscura.

El pequeño Remus Lupin de 4 años corría por el parque que estaba al lado de su casa, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su dulce rostro mezclándose con la furia que desprendía.

Sabía que había hecho mal al coger la varita de su padre, pues al jugar con ella le había prendido fuego a la biblioteca… su madre estaba cansada de decirle que no cogiera las varitas de los adultos… pero es que el misterio de la magia siempre lo tentaba.

Dejó de correr y se acercó a los columpios. Comenzó a balancearse, aún llorando. No le gustaba que sus padres le gritaran, le hacían pensar que no le querían.

Miró al cielo y vio la luna llena resplandeciente brindarle luz a la oscura noche.

Siempre le había gustado contemplar la luna y quedarse embobado mirando su extraño sentido.

Cual iba a ser su irónico destino… al saber que en aquella mirada hacia el cielo se estaría condenando a estar bajo sus dominios, para siempre.

Una suave brisa veraniega le revolvió el flequillo del pequeño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante un escalofrío. Los columpios comenzaron a balancearse solos. Pero Remus no tenía miedo hasta que…

Un aullido sonó detrás suya. El pequeño Remus saltó del columpio y se dio la vuelta…

Unos ojos ambarinos le observaban entre los bancos… mientras su alterada respiración se acoplaba a la velocidad a la que latía su corazón.

Aquel ser se movió con tanta velocidad hacia él que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar…

Cuando Remus despertó se encontró cansado y con un intenso dolor en el cuello… con sangre en sus ropas…

Se levantó y vio a su padre, tumbado cerca suya… lleno también de sangre. Sus heridas eran menos profundas que las de su padre, cuya mirada estaba clavada en su hijo.

Remus se acercó como pudo, no sabía como podía moverse, pero su padre respiraba con dificultad… no podía dejarlo solo.

— Papi… - dijo el pequeño zarandeando a su padre — Papi, vamos. Volvamos a casa.

— Siento haber… tardado tanto… hijo — dijo su padre acariciándolo, pronunciando sus ultimas palabras.

Hermione lo había contemplado todo. Cómo el pequeño había huido a su casa encontrándose de esta manera con su destino… el ataque de un hombre lobo que lo condenaría a estar a merced de la luna llena hasta la eternidad… y como su padre al ver a su hijo en manos de aquel ser, se lanzó hacia el monstruo para protegerlo y darle su vida a cambio de la de su hijo.

No sabía muy bien como había llegado a parar allí. Aunque sospechaba que todo era un sueño… un sueño verdadero, en un tiempo pasado.

El pequeño lloraba sobre el pecho de su padre, sintió de nuevo aquel escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer…

La joven de cabellos rizados lo miraba triste. Vestía un camisón blanco… sin saber porqué se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura, que era a donde le alcanzaba, y lloró apretado a ella.

— Papá no se va a despertar ¿verdad?

Hermione no pudo responder. Solo pudo acariciarle los cabellos al pequeño Remus.

— Me ha mordido… me duele — dijo el pequeño — Era un hombre lobo, lo sé… y ahora estoy condenado igual que el…

El pequeño seguía llorando. Hermione se agachó y le limpió las lágrimas… Nunca se había planteado cuan dura había sido la vida de Remus… desde pequeño.

El chico dirigió su mirada dulce, algo húmeda, a los ojos castaños de la bella joven.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? — preguntó.

Hermione meditó un momento y volvió a limpiarle las lágrimas al pequeño. Todo se volvió oscuro, solo estaban ellos dos…

— Cuando no encuentres respuestas — dijo ella — Cuando no sepas que hacer ni a donde ir… solo debes pensar en una cosa. Tu eres Remus Lupin.

— ¿Estoy… solo?

— No, yo estaré siempre contigo.

El chico sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a brillar en aquella oscuridad. Hermione se irguió y vio como la luz que antes era el pequeño Remus Lupin crecía… y delante de él apareció el Remus Lupin adolescente, con la mirada triste y con sus ropas raídas.

La miró directamente a los ojos y con voz queda se dirigió a ella.

— Lo siento mucho… Siento lo que te he hecho… Nunca me lo perdonaré…

Hermione intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

El joven Remus sostenía en la mano la botellita del Nitrato de Plata y la miró nostálgico.

— No puedo vivir con ello… no puedo vivir… solo merezco morir… lo siento.

La chica contempló como Remus comenzó a correr, alejándose de ella con la botella en la mano. Intentó ir detrás de él, pero su cuerpo no respondía…

**---OoOoO---**

— No creo que sea el momento de molestar, con todos mis respetos señor Director.

— Vamos Popy, estoy seguro de que eres una excelente enfermera — decía el director— Pero ya no hay porque temer…

— ¡Pero necesita reposo!

— No te alteres mujer será solo un momento.

Al escuchar aquellas voces Hermione pareció volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos. Al principio lo vio todo blanco pero después las imágenes se estabilizaron en sus ojos.

Se encontraba en la enfermería, en una camilla rodeada de cortinas blancas. La habían vestido con un camisón blanco. Miró al lado y en una silla se encontraba su traje de fiesta y su túnica.

Estaba viva. Suspiró aliviada e intentó incorporarse de la cama. Cuando lo hizo un terrible dolor le vino desde el cuello, concretamente en la zona de la clavícula.

Se tocó el lugar y lo tenía cubierto de vendajes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo era cierto… la noche anterior había sido real… Remus la había mordido…

Se sintió triste y estúpida. ¡¿Por qué no huyó del lugar?!, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Ni siquiera lograba entender cómo se había salvado… pero quizás el hecho de estar viva y tener la mordedura de un licántropo, significaría que ahora ella también estaría… ¿contaminada?

Temió por dolor que podía estar sintiendo ahora Remus Lupin. Cayó en la cuenta de aquellas imágenes que acababa de ver… De seguro eran efecto de que ahora en sus venas llevaba recuerdos de Remus al haberla mordido, por ello había visto aquello.

Pero no pudo pensar mas. Albus Dumbledore había descubierto las cortinas y le sonreía a los pies de la camilla.

— Buenos días señorita Granger — dijo el director.

Hermione no respondió, bajó la mirada. No tenía fuerzas para hablar. Solo quería saber como estaba Remus.

— Sé como se siente — añadió Dumbledore sentándose a su lado.

"Si claro, seguro" pensó ella con ironía.

— Pero he de decirle que es la chica con mas suerte que he podido conocer.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — dijo por fin ella.

— Pues que a pesar de haber recibido la mordedura de un hombre lobo casi adulto — prosiguió el director — En tu sangre no hay muestra de contaminación alguna.

— ¿Significa…? — intentó articular palabra Hermione, pero sus nervios la delataban — ¿Significa que no soy un licántropo?

— A modo completo desde luego no — dijo Dumbledore — Puede que en noches de Luna llena te sientas inquieta, incluso que te descubras con mal carácter o que la plata te afecte de forma negativa…

El director la contempló a través de sus gafas de media luna.

— Pero lo que se dice transformarte en licántropo… no ocurrirá.

Hermione sintió el impulso de saltar de alegría, pero de nuevo el dolor de la herida la hizo frenarse. Solo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca para contener el grito que le hubiera encantado soltar y sintió como sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

— ¿Cómo es posible director?

— Pues veras, según los análisis que te ha hecho la señora Pomfrey, parece ser que en tus venas se encontraba cierto veneno, producto de alguna poción que causaba aturdimiento y somnolencia…

Hermione escuchaba atenta las sabias palabras de aquel hombre, asombrada.

— Y al entrar en contacto con el veneno del licántropo… parece que hicieron reacción, cierto efecto negativo el uno sobre el otro… llegando a destruirse ambos venenos mutuamente.

La chica no entendía como podía tener aquel veneno en su cuerpo, no recordaba con claridad.

— Te puedo preguntar, si no es mucho pecar de intimidar, ¿Qué bebiste en la fiesta?

Hermione se paró a pensar con mas detenimiento, pero no recordaba haber bebido nada que le supiera raro, tan solo…

— Un vaso de ponche — dijo ella — Puede que alguien le echara algo.

— Puede ser — dijo el director levantándose — Bueno te dejo que hay mas personas que están ansiosas por verte.

— Profesor — se adelantó la chica — Puedo preguntarle cómo…

— ¿Cómo te salvaron? — terminó su frase el director — Dale las gracias al señor Black, sino llega a ser por su intervención convertido en un perro (le he tenido que reprimir por ser un animago ilegal) no creo que estuviera aquí, señorita Granger.

El director salió de la estancia. Hermione seguía sintiéndose cansada, solo quería dormir. Aunque ya había salido el sol y escuchaba desde los pasillos a los alumnos ir y venir.

Pero para cuando ya se había hecho la idea de descansar irrumpieron en la enfermería Lily con James, seguidos de Sirius Black que tenía vendado un brazo.

Lily fue la primera que se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba.

— ¡Creíamos que estabas muerta! ¡Dios mío lo siento tanto Satine!

Hermione correspondió en el abrazo a la madre de su amigo, sintiéndose extrañamente querida.

— No pasa nada — dijo ella, apartándola finalmente — Ya todo pasó.

— Sentimos mucho lo que sucedió de verdad. Tendríamos que haber estado mas alerta — dijo James.

— No de verdad, la culpa no ha sido de nadie. — dijo Hermione — ¿Quién mas sabe lo sucedido?

— Pues la verdad es que solo nosotros y los profesores — dijo Sirius — Dumbledore tubo que hacer un conjuro para que todo el mundo lo olvidara… no podía exponer el secreto de Remus.

Hermione no dijo nada, miraba a Sirius con una tímida sonrisa. Seguro que las heridas que presentaba el chico se debían a la pelea con el licántropo.

— Por cierto Sirius — dijo al final — Gracias.

— ¡No ha sido nada mujer! — dijo el chico sonriente, poniéndose algo colorado.

— Lo cierto es que fue una suerte lo del veneno… ¿Qué es lo que bebiste? — preguntó James.

— Solo bebí un vaso de ponche en la fiesta nada más.

— ¿Crees que alguien tenía intención de envenenarte? — preguntó Lily.

— No lo se… —dijo Hermione pausada — Quizás lo bebí por error o quizás no… no lo sé.

— Bueno, lo bebiste y es lo que importa.

Los chicos sonrieron, pero Hermione forzó la sonrisa. Faltaba algo, y no podía reprimir mas la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo… Cómo está Remus?

Nadie respondió, pero Lily fue la que se atrevió a los segundos.

— Lo ha pasado fatal… nunca había visto a Remus comportarse así, después de todo fue él el que… ¡Creíamos que estabas muerta Satine!

— ¡Pero no lo estoy! — dijo ella — ¡Y tampoco estoy contaminada, solo puedo tener una contaminación a pequeña escala pero ya está!

— Pero eso él no lo sabía — dijo Sirius — Ha sufrido mucho.

— Si, ¡¿Pero donde está?! — preguntó ya desesperada.

— La verdad… no lo sabemos — dijo James — Ha desaparecido desde hace un rato, suponemos que querrá estar solo ó…

Pero James no terminó la frase. El movimiento brusco de Hermione le hizo pararse.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras le habían venido a la mente la voz de Remus diciendo:

" _Si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa, Satine, ten por seguro que me tiraré desde lo mas alto de la torre" "…de la torre…" "…de la torre…"_

"_No puedo vivir con ello… no puedo vivir… solo merezco morir… lo siento"_

"_Lo siento mucho… Siento lo que te he hecho… Nunca me lo perdonaré…"_

Vio en su mente a Remus correr por aquella oscuridad con la botella del nitrato de plata en la mano.

Hermione se levantó de la cama de un salto, ignorando el dolor de la herida, y se dirigió a la silla donde estaba su túnica.

Desesperada buscó el tarro en el bolsillo interior, quizás lo había soñado y seguía allí… Pero la verdad le fue revelada, en aquel bolsillo no había nada tan solo…

Tan solo la foto de los merodeadores.

La observó con los ojos muy espantados… Allí estaban James, Sirius y Lily sonriendo, pero junto a ellos había alguien mas… alguien cuyo rostro se estaba borrando… cuyo ser estaba cayendo en el olvido… Remus Lupin.

_**Notice me**_

— ¡¡Satine!! —– gritó Lily mirando como su amiga se marchaba de la habitación — ¡¿A dónde vas?!

**_  
Take my hand_**

Pero Hermione no atendió la llamada de su amiga.

**_  
Why are we_**

Corría por los pasillos sintiendo el dolor causado por la herida.

**_  
Strangers when_**

Aunque ese dolor no se podía comparar con el temor de su corazón.

**_  
our love is strong?_**

El camisón se le metía entre las piernas mientras corría, sintiendo el frío suelo en contacto con sus pies descalzos.

**_  
Why carry on without me?_**

La gente se quedaba parada mirándola correr dejando su rastro de lágrimas…**__**

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby

Corría con un único propósito, encontrarle.

**_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me_**

"Remus por favor, no lo hagas…"

**_  
I guess I need you baby_**

Sentía como el aliento le faltaba, pero no iba a dejar de correr. Sus piernas le gritaban desesperadas que parara, su tensión se lo imploraba y su herida se lo suplicaba… pero su corazón se lo negaba.

**__**

I make believe

"Remus, no por favor… no lo hagas…"

**_  
That you are here_**

A Hermione no le cabía en la cabeza que todo aquello lo hacía por su misión…

**_  
It's the only way_**

No lo hacía por su misión… no pensaba en su misión… tan solo en …

**_  
I see clear_**

… La vida sin él…

_**  
What have I done**_

Sin su sonrisa, su mirada…

**_  
You seem to move on easy_**

Sus ojos color miel…**_  
_**

No podía pensar en la vida sin él… todo se tornaría en oscuro, no podía permitir que se desvaneciera sin luchar… no podía vivir sin sentirlo, sin amarlo, sin tenerlo a su lado…

No podía permitir que cayera en el olvido.

**_  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby_**

Llegó a la torre donde se habían encontrado aquella noche bajo el cielo estrellado. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a subir.

**_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me_**

Llegó al final, sin apenas aire. Abrió la puerta con gran fuerza retenida en su interior… y allí estaba él…

"No Remus, ¡No lo hagas por favor!..."

**_  
I guess I need you baby_**

**_  
_**De espaldas a ella, el chico con el brazo extendido estaba a punto de beber el líquido de aquel tarro. Iba a verter en su interior el nitrato de plata en su estado puro.

**_  
I may have made it rain_**

— ¡¡No!! – gritó.

Se lanzó sobre él, para arrebatarle la poción.

**_  
Please forgive me_**

El chico se sobresaltó y luchó para que Hermione no pudiera quitarle su método de suicidio.

**_  
My weakness caused you pain_**

Forcejearon. Remus estaba descontrolado, no hacía caso a las suplicas de la chica, solo quería quitarse la vida… Hasta que…

**_  
And this song is my sorry_**

El tarro resbaló entre los dedos de ambos, salpicando a Hermione en el brazo…

**_  
At night I pray_**

En el suelo quedó esparcido el contenido junto a los pequeños cristales de la botella.

**_  
That soon your face_**

Hermione sintió su brazo arder y estremecerse bajo el dolor. En el antebrazo el líquido le quemaba la piel.

**_  
Will fade away_**

Remus la miró atónito, llevaba en sus venas la contaminación de él… si no la plata no habría hecho efecto sobre su piel.

¡¿Por qué le había parado?! ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo único que le causaba era dolor?!

Lupin la miró, y se encontró con su mirada lacrimosa y desesperada posada en él.

**__**

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby

Le abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo sin dejar de llorar. Sentirlo cerca, vivo, junto a ella… era lo único que importaba.

**_  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me_**

Remus le acarició el cabello para consolarla, triste por hacerla sufrir…

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho Satine?

— Porque te necesito conmigo aquí.

**_  
I guess I need you baby_**

After all...  
After all...

__

__

__

__

__

Hermione paró de llorar por fin, pero sin dejarlo de abrazar. Aún tenía el corazón encogido del llanto… la herida del cuello le daba punzadas… y la quemadura de su antebrazo le ardía…

Pero no importaba. Lo tenía a él… entre sus brazos… y no lo iba a soltar por temor a que algo volviera a fallar.

Sintió como una gota cayó sobre su pelo y oyó a Remus sollozar.

— Lo… siento… — dijo él, abrazándola fuerte — ¡Lo siento tanto Satine!

— No importa — dijo Hermione limpiándole las lágrimas — Al final todo está bien.

— ¿Cómo va a estar bien? — contestó rabioso, apartándola y cogiéndola del brazo — ¡Mírate el cuello! ¡ Y mira la quemadura de tu brazo! Te he contaminado

— Tan solo tengo un bajo nivel de contaminación — dijo Hermione intentando sonreír— Y una quemadura no es nada.

— No comprendo.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo me comportaba antes de… transformarte? — preguntó. Remus asintió, pero no dijo ni una palabra, no quería recordarlo — Estaba envenenada, bebí algo en la fiesta que estaba envenenado…

Remus siguió sin decir nada y Hermione prosiguió.

— Pues ese veneno eliminó la contaminación de… bueno, ¡que no soy un licántropo Remus! — gritó por fin para que dejara de resbalarle lágrimas por su cara — Tan solo tengo una pequeña contaminación, ¡nada más!

Remus Lupin le dio la espalda, sintiendo el viento sobre su cabello y sus ropas… Se alegraba por ello, le hubiera encantado saltar de alegría, pero…

— Pero lo hecho, hecho está Satine — dijo — La pura verdad es que soy peligroso para ti.

— Remus — dijo ella acercándose pero él volvía a darle la espalda — Yo acepté ese peligro… y no me importa cual sea. Pero no por ello tenías que intentar…

— Entiéndeme Satine.

— Solo entiendo que tenías miedo — explicó — Pero ya no hay que temer, estoy aquí y siempre estaré contigo.

Remus se dio por fin la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y encontrarse de nuevo con su dulzura. Su ojos demostraban sinceridad… pero aún asi, había dudas en su corazón…

— Después de lo ocurrido, no querrás volver a…

— No termines esa frase — interrumpió ella, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico.

Lupin sonrió.

— Repito, siempre estaré contigo — siguió la chica — Ni la luna… ni el tiempo… podrán separarnos.

El chico le agarró las manos, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No te importa que sea un… licántropo?

— Creía que ya estaba clara la respuesta — respondió ella con una sonrisa — Si tu mueres… yo perdería las ganas de vivir… porque si tu mueres, yo… muero sin ti.

Hermione pronunció las últimas palabras en voz baja, condenándose de esta manera pues le entregaría su corazón para siempre, a pesar de saber que ella no podría seguir allí.

Remus buscó a tientas sus labios, acariciándole el rostro antes de encontrarse con ellos y besarla dulce y a la vez apasionadamente, mientras la atraía por la cintura.

Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, sin apartar sus labios de los de él, sintiendo aquel beso como quizás el último… el último.

Pero le daba igual, aquellos días nunca los olvidaría y disfrutaría de su compañía hasta el final, para regresar con su recuerdo grabado en su corazón. Y a pesar de que el no la pudiera recordar en el futuro, no le importaba, porque sabía que aquello de verdad ocurrió y que no fue un sueño.

Mientras sentía adentrarse cada vez mas dentro de su ser y unir sus corazones hasta dejar de creer… una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Hermione, para desembocar en las bocas de los chicos y jugar entre los labios para así despedirse hasta volver a encontrarlos, de nuevo unidos.

"Hermione Granger… es hora de volver"

Cuando Hermione escuchó aquella voz en su cabeza supo que ya todo estaba hecho y que en efecto, era hora de volver.

**---OoOoO---**

— El tiempo ha expirado Hermione — dijo el director.

Se encontraban en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Ella y el director, solos los dos.

Sentía como la tristeza la invadía mientras los buenos recuerdos luchaban para poder ganar la alegría.

Pero aunque se engañara, sus esperanzas iban desvaneciéndose. Pues había pensado que quizás el amor de Remus hacia ella fuera tan fuerte que cuando se volvieran a encontrar en el futuro el la recordaría.

Pero ella para él solo había sido un amorío adolescente. Tal y como le había dicho el director.

— Te lo advertí Granger — continuó el director con tono dulce — Te advertí que acabaras esa relación… tu tienes otra vida y es hora de que vuelvas.

— Lo sé — contestó ella, aguantando su tristeza.

— No puedes quedarte aquí y lo sabes, el tiempo no es un objeto simple con el que se pueda jugar.

— Lo sé — repitió.

— Bien — dijo Dumbledore echándose hacia atrás en su silla — Recoge tus cosas y vuelve a mi despacho, en lugar de la contraseña dile a la gárgola, _Finitem Cronos_, y cuando entres en mi despacho el hechizo reaccionará y te devolverá a tu época. Tienes 15 minutos o sino desaparecerás en el tiempo.

— Es muy importante que entiendas esto Satine, se rápida. No pierdas el tiempo en despedidas. Ellos deben olvidarte.

Hermione asintió, levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la salida. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, no pudo contener la pregunta.

— Señor — dijo — ¿Qué pasará con…?

— ¿… Los llamados merodeadores? — terminó la frase el director mirándola a través de sus gafas de media luna.

La chica asintió.

— Te recordarán en su interior por su puesto, pero te olvidarán… el tiempo lo hará — explicó — No pueden recordarte Sirius y Remus cuando te encuentren de nuevo en el futuro, siendo niña y después adolescente… Lily y James por desgracia no tendrán esa suerte. Debes caer en el olvido para ellos Hermione, nunca mas Satine.

Asintió de nuevo y desapareció tras la puerta.

Recogía sus cosas de su cuarto, metiendo todo en su baúl sin prestar atención… No volvería a ver a Lily ni a James, ni a Sirius… en cuanto a Remus…

Lo volvería a ver, ya en su futuro… no creía que hubiera cambiado mucho, sentía que en su interior iba a seguir sintiendo lo mismo por él, pero lo que se dice él…

Al fin y al cabo ella había venido para salvarlo del Olvido… pero ella pagaría con el mismo Olvido en el corazón del chico… en el futuro ya no la recordaría, todo estaría pasado.

Sonrió pensando que quizás Dumbledore se había equivocado y que Remus nada mas verla entrar se abalanzaría sobre ella… pero era una tontería, era irracional pensar que una persona exista en tu pasado y en tu futuro con el mismo aspecto y sin envejecer… sería ir en contra de las leyes del tiempo.

Debía darse prisa, apenas le quedaba tiempo.

Doblaba su túnica cuando cayó un papel, lo recogió y lo observó con una sonrisa… era la foto de los merodeadores…

Nunca había imaginado que la causa por la que estaba cayendo en el olvido Remus Lupin… era ella. Que extraño podía ser el tiempo… y sin embargo ella sería la que desaparecería de su vida, de su corazón…

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, ya nunca mas la recordaría, aunque se volvieran a encontrar… ella ya no sería Satine Romer… si tan solo pudiera dejarle alguna nota para que nunca la olvidara… para que supiera que de verdad era ella…

Fue entonces cuando se le iluminó la mirada a Hermione. Cogió su pluma y le dio la vuelta a la foto de los merodeadores. Se echó hacia atrás su melena rizada y escribió tras la fotografía…

… _Siempre estaré contigo, por favor, no me olvides…_

_H. G._

Ya era hora de dejar de mentir como Satine, por eso dejó sus siglas verdaderas en la nota, así engañaría al tiempo y no quebrantaría ninguna ley.

Escuchó risas que provenían de los jardines. Se acercó a la ventana y vio allí, junto al lago a Los merodeadores posando mientras otro chica le echaba una foto.

Fue cuando la foto desapareció de las manos de Hermione y con ella la nota y toda esperanza…

No comprendió muy bien, solo pudo suponer que la foto se había desvanecido de sus manos porque en aquel momento estaba naciendo dicha foto… pero eso quería decir que el mensaje ¿había desaparecido con ella?...

Que estupida era… el tiempo era un ser poderoso y no iba a permitir que él leyera la nota… no había lucha posible… él la olvidaría y ella estaría condenada a soportar esa amargura…

Remus reía con sus amigos por aquel momento tan extraño. Hubiera deseado que Satine también hubiera podido salir en aquella foto, pero de seguro estaba todavía con el director…

Cuando alzó la mirada para observar la ventana de su cuarto, ¡cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla allí mirándolos! Pero su vista parecía perdida… triste, no supo explicar el motivo. ¿Qué le pasaría?

— Ahora vengo chicos — dijo Remus despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Hermione caminaba transportando el baúl intentando no pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás. Tenía que volver a su vida, era su obligación. Además Krum estaría esperándola…

"Krum" pensó. Sintió la punzada de la culpabilidad… había sido tan cruel, tan despreciable… No se merecía lo que le había hecho… pero ¿sería capaz de ser sincera?

Al fin y al cabo él era su destino, ningún Remus Lupin la esperaría con los brazos abiertos… ya todo era en vano… Solamente ella sería la que guardaría en su corazón aquellos momentos y suspirando porque sabía que no había sido un sueño… pero ¿de verdad no lo era? Después de todo volvería a su realidad… a su amargada realidad… donde su Remus Lupin ya no la volvería a amar…

Llegó a la altura de la gárgola y pronunció las palabras que le dijo el director. La figura emitió un brillo extraño, Hermione sintió cierto temor… las escaleras surgieron y cuando comenzó a subir…

— ¡¡Satine!! — gritó una voz.

Hermione se volvió y vio a Remus Lupin correr por los pasillos, sin aliento en los pulmones.

Se paró a mitad del pasillo, pero a pesar de la distancia Hermione pudo deslumbrar en su rostro la duda, la tristeza, el temor…

— ¿Te marchas? — preguntó. Hermione solo pudo asentir — ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte?

— No me gustan las despedidas Remus, compréndeme — dijo ella, evitando su mirada.

— ¿Y que pasa conmigo…? ¿Qué hay de lo nuestro?

— No lo sé, no sé lo que ocurre ni lo que va a suceder — dijo Hermione sin poder evitar esta vez retener las lágrimas. — No me queda tiempo, tengo que irme.

Remus sin saber porqué entendió. Ya sabía que algún día se marcharía, pero cuando todo parecía arreglarse ¿se iba a marchar sin mas?

Pero ella se iba a ir, volvía a subir las escaleras…

— ¡Satine! — dijo y la chica de nuevo se volvió — ¿Te volveré a ver?

Ella sonrió.

— Solo si tu quieres.

No comprendió muy bien lo que quiso decir. Porque esa extraña sensación le invadía… porqué sentía que esa chica había sido un sueño en su vida, que no era real, que no la conocía…

Sin embargo si la conocía, o la conocería… mas adelante, con otro nombre pero con el mismo aspecto… aunque Remus Lupin adulto nunca diría sus dudas y sus sospechas…

Siempre recordaría a Satine Romer, y aquella jovencita era idéntica a ella, en todo… pero era mucho mas joven que él, no podía ser ella…

Satine Romer había sido un sueño real en su vida, que solo el recordaría… porque sus amigos la olvidarían y no volverían a hablar de ella, solo se referían hacia ella como "aquella chica"… pero Remus no la recordaba así… y aún mantenía la esperanza de volverla a encontrar algún día…

Por mucho que el tiempo luchara por borrarle su nombre de su memoria, su perfume, su rostro… ella, no lo conseguiría, se lo había prometido…

Siempre recordaría aquel ultimo encuentro, cuando tenía 18 años… Se disponía a subir el último escalón para entrar en despacho del director y desaparecer en un halo de misterio, cuando se volvió para decirle por ultima vez…

— Siempre estaré contigo Remus, no me olvidarás ¿verdad?

— Nunca. Te lo prometo.

_Las nubes ya salen, parece que va a llover…_

_Y mi ser amado no va a volver,_

_Pero mi corazón me dice:_

_Por siempre te amaré._

- **CONTINUARÁ** -

:… **Fin DeL Capitulo**...:

Bueno aquí finaliza el penúltimo capitulo… queda el epílogo nada mas!! Hay que pena tanto tiempo con el fic… pero bueno está lo que bueno se acaba no?

Intentaré no tardar mucho, pero tengo también que escribir el penúltimo cap de Rencor y terminar ese fic también, además de las clases de la facultad xD

Pero no os preocupéis que antes de que finalice el año tendréis el ultimo capitulo de Olvido… (no voy a ser muy mala con el final, tranquilos)

En fin, muchas gracias a mis lectoras!! Os quiero mucho!! Mis fics no serían nada sin ustedes! Gracias mil, de verdad!!

Ya saben, dejen sus penúltimos reviews! Que ya que cuesta no? Jejeje

Muxos besos y saludos!

**Isilwen**


	13. Epilogo

Holaa! Siento mucho la tardanza, se que dije que no iba a tardar, pero parece que basta que lo diga para que me ocurran cosas que solo hagan que no tenga tiempo para escribir, además de que ahora a la pag no le da la gana de subir documentos en microsoft word. Pero bueno, como prometí, aquí esta el final de este fic. Espero que les guste, y muchas gracias por leerlo! 

Se que dije que no iba a responder más reviews, pero a la vista de que la mayoría quiere que les responda, no voy a defraudarlos ?.

Contestación a los reviews

**Hermy Evans:** muchas gracias por el review, y por todo lo que pusiste en el, la verdad es que no me considero una buena escritora de fics xD, pero me alegra tener buena aceptación. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero mas vale tarde que nunca!

Espero que te guste el final del fic, y que no te defraude (xq si no muero jejeje) Gracias por haberme leido y por considerar mi humilde historia una de tus favoritas. Muchísimos besoss!!

**amsp14:** Buenas! No te preocupes que los errores de la pag se arreglaron, aunque al principio no recibí reviews pero bueno… Me alegra mucho que te gustara el anterior capitulo y sobre todo el fic, espero que también te guste el epílogo!! Hasta que volvamos a leernos!

**MoLly Strife:** holaaa gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto la historia, me emociona saber que tuvo tan buena crítica, espero que el epílogo te parezca igual… se que fue un poco triste el anterior cap, pero no puedo decir nada respecto al epílogo, solo lee y espero que te guste ?. Siento mucho la tardanza. Muchas gracias por haber leido el fic, y muchisimos besos!!

**K-rissLupin**:O malvada yo?? Nooo jajajaja, espera a ver el epílogo y espero que recapacites jejeje. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar para el epílogo.

Con respecto a lo que me dijiste sobre hacer una continuación del fic, la verdad es que no lo había pensado, pero lo cierto es que no sabre si tengo tiempo, porque aún tengo que acabar Rencor, pero lo tendre en cuenta te lo prometo.

Gracias por haber estado leyendo mi fic a lo largo de toda la historia. Muchos besos y cuidate!

**LilyLupin90:** gracias por el review! Siento haberte dejado así, y haber tardado tanto, espero que también te guste el final, y qu eso determine que sea uno de tus favoritos jejeje. Si no, es igual, que lo leas es ya un acto muy grande, muchas gracias y muchos besos!!!

**Sucubos:** si, a mi tmb me da pena que se acabe el fic, pero todo tiene que terminar… tranquila que por una vez no dejare misterio en el final, te lo prometo que todo queda claro jeje. Y gracias a ti por haber leido mi fic y haber compartido tus opiniones, que me hacen mucha ilusión todas y cada una de ellas. Disfruta del epílogo, espero que te guste ;). Un saludo y muchos besos.

**Daniih:** hola, gracias por tu review! Perdonad si lo deje demasiado pena en el anterior capi, jejeje, y también perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo siento mucho, espero que el epílogo compense. Muchas gracias por haber leido mi fic. Muchos besos!

**Karo:** gracias de verdad valoro mucho vuestras opiniones. Yo espero que el epílogo te resulte tan bueno como los anteriores cap, y pido perdon por la tardanza en actualizar. Gracias por haber leido el fic, cuidate mucho!!

**Rory Granger**: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te encante, me hace mucha ilusion jejeje, muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic de verdad, te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que te guste el epílogo y ya descubras si Remus la recuerda… o no. Muchisimos besos!

**CENIPUL AL PODER**: Dios mío! Debo decir que me quedo asombrada de tu hazaña por leerte los 12 capitulos del tiron! Muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, aunque fuera de esa manera tan brutal jaja, pero lo admiro, yo creo que no tendría paciencia jajaja. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar hasta la actualización, pero es que la facultad requería todos mis servicios jejeje. Lo siento de verdad, espero que te guste el epílogo! Muchas gracias por tu loco review. Cuidate mucho!

**Varg22:** Muchas gracias por tu review niñaa!! Me ha hecho mucha ilusion recibir uno tan largo y de ti, que hacía mucho que no sabía jeje je. Vaya odisea que tuviste que pasar para volver a encontrar el fic no? xD, bueno me alegra que finalmente lo encontraras ? y te lo releyeras, muchas gracias de verdad, mi humilde fic no se merece esto… a mi si que me has hecho llorar niña con tu review, que mi fic sea considerado el mejor Remus / Hermione por tu parte me emociona de verdad, nunca he esperado tal cosa. No hace falta que expreses con palabras nada, con tu review ya me lo dices todo, y gracias de verdad por todo, por haber leido el fic, por haber estado ahí a pesar de que te desaparecieras, pero volviste y es lo importante.

Con lo que respecta a escribir otro fic sobre esta pareja, lo cierto es que no me lo había planteado… no tengo en mente ninguna otra sobre esta pareja, tengo pensado en otra sobre Draco / Hermione, pero no sbre Remus, pero como ha ido la critica sobre esta pareja creo que me voy a plantear en escribir una nueva, aunque tendré que rebanarme los sesos para sacar el argumento jejeje. Si se te ocurre alguna idea ya sabes! Es broma :P

Bueno chica, gracias de verdad. Cuidate mucho!! Te mando un besazo!

**hermy-sant**: gracias por el review! Me alegra muchisimo que te encantara! No siempre se recibe tan buena crítica. Te pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, lo siento de verdad. Solo espero que te guste el epílogo tanto como te ha gustado el fic. Muchisimos besos!

**HoneyBeeM:** muchas gracias por tu crítica, me alegra que tengas esa opinión sobre mi fic. Espero que también te guste el epílogo, y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirlo. Aquí termina ya, a mi tmb me entra pena, pero no todo es permanente no? A ver si se me ocurre algo para escribir uno nuevo sobre esta pareja. Cuidate mucho, y besitos multisabores con mucho cariño!!

**Sami-Maraurder girl:** No te preocupes si tardaste! Al menos has vuelto para ver el final y eso es más que suficiente! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic, lo cierto es que cuando comencé a escribirlo tenía mis dudas sobre si sería bien recibido, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba, y es que teniendo tan buenas lectoras que se puede esperar! Muchas gracias por leer el fic!! Espero que te guste el final y muchos besos!!

Al fin ya terminé las contestaciones de los reviews. Espero que les guste el epílogo y que disfruten tanto leyendolo como yo lo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

Gracias a todos!!

**OLVIDO**

_Epílogo_

— Siempre estaré contigo Remus, no me olvidarás ¿verdad?

— Nunca. Te lo prometo.

**---OoOoO---**

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente a medida que sentía como todo le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

No sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había cerrado los ojos. No quería mirar como se alejaba de aquel maravilloso pasado, no quería observar como se desvanecían sus ilusiones, sus sueños…

Los ojos le ardían de aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que regresar¡Lo que hubiera dado por quedarse en aquella época! Pero el tiempo era demasiado peligroso como para desafiarlo.

Ya estaba hecho. Volvería a su rutina, a su vida, a su trabajo. Estar otra vez con los amigos, con su familia, con el hombre al que ya no volvería a mirar igual…  
En cierto modo se sentía culpable por haberle sido infiel a Krum, no sabía cómo se lo iba a explicar, no podría vivir en aquella mentira.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Había algo más… encontrarse de nuevo con él. Sintió un escalofrío. ¡Se le había olvidado completamente el rostro de Remus adulto! Pero presentía que en cierto modo no habría cambiado nada, seguiría siendo ese chico dulce y tímido, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que le importaban.

Y la cuestión era ahora¿le seguiría importando ella?

Hermione no sabía que pensar, mejor dicho, no quería pensar. Lo temía. ¿Y si el no la recordaba¿Y si al final, después de luchar tanto contra el olvido, sería ella misma la que estaría condenada al mismo?

A pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo un rayo de esperanza en su interior, pues al fin y al cabo, la esperanza es lo último que queda.

Él le había prometido que jamás la olvidaría, incluso lucharía contra los años. ¡Si al menos la nota que le escribió detrás de la fotografía se hubiera guardado! Al menos le serviría de prueba. Una prueba que demostraba que lo que vivieron juntos ocurrió de verdad, y que nada fue producto de la imaginación y tampoco de una ilusión.  
Pero ésta se había desvanecido y no tenía constancia de si volvería a aparecer. No sabía muy bien porque, pero una vez un hombre sabio le dijo que las cosas, las palabras… las personas… no desaparecen mientras la mantengamos en el recuerdo.

**---OoOoO---**

Todo se había detenido. Ya no daba vueltas, pero el viaje la había dejado exhausta.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Le pesaban los párpados. Le costó unos minutos descubrir que estaba tumbada en una camilla.

— Bienvenida, señorita Granger.

Hermione se volvió hacia esa voz. Como no, era Albus Dumbledore, del futuro.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

La chica se incorporó y miró a su antiguo director, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

— Un poco cansada.

— Bueno es normal — dijo el director — Los viajes tan largos en el tiempo suelen causar esa sensación.

— ¿Dónde estoy profesor?

— En el hospital San Mungo, todo el mundo sigue aquí, esperándote desde que te fuiste.

— ¡Pero si he estado meses fuera! — contestó la chica asombrada.

— Te equivocas Hermione — comenzó a explicar Dumbledore, levantando la palma de la mano haciendo gesto de que se calmara — A pesar de que tu te hayas llevado varios meses en el pasado, aquí apenas han transcurrido unas pocas de horas.

Hermione asintió. No dijo nada más, pero no pudo reprimir la pregunta más.

— ¿Cómo… cómo esta Remus?

El director suspiró y acto seguido la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Aún no se ha despertado. Se está recuperando poco a poco — explicó — Pero ya no tardará.

— Ajam…

— Lo has hecho muy bien Hermione — dijo Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa —Estamos orgullosos de ti. Aunque sorprende un poco, que al fin y al cabo, la causa por la que estaba desapareciendo en el pasado Remus… fueras tú.

— ¡Pero yo…!

— Tranquila, tranquila — la interrumpió para que no se excusara — No te hecho la culpa para nada. Después de todo, el tiempo es algo incomprensible. Pero me alegro que fueras tú, Hermione, porque otra persona no podría haberle salvado.

Hermione volvió a asentir y apartó la mirada del director. Pero éste, sin necesidad de mantenerla, adivinó sus pensamientos.

— No te atormentes Hermione — dijo el hombre — Solo piensa en volver a tu vida.

— No es fácil…

— Recuerda que te lo advertí, bueno más bien te lo advirtió mi yo pasado.

La chica le devolvió esta vez la mirada, para recibir aquellas palabras.

— Esa relación no debió haber existido. Pues corrías el riesgo de cambiar totalmente tu vida, y cuando volvieras a ella ya nada sería igual.

— Pero siempre mantuve la esperanza de poder continuar juntos a pesar del tiempo que pasáramos separados.

— Se te olvida algo sin embargo, Hermione… tú no eres Satine — explicó el director — Satine solo es el recuerdo de algo pasado que no existió. Como dicta el tiempo, su recuerdo se desvaneció de la memoria de Remus. Después de todo, el tiempo es la mayor arma del olvido.

Hermione no se pudo contener. Comenzó a llorar sin las lágrimas poder detener.  
Cómo odiaba estar en aquella situación, amar sin ser correspondido… todo siempre, por culpa del olvido.

¿Por qué nada podía ser como antes¿Por qué no podían amarse¿A caso era el tiempo tan poderoso¿Más incluso que el amor que pueden llegar a sentir dos personas?

— Olvídalo Hermione — dijo el director levantándose de su asiento — Ya todo pasó, vuelve a tu vida. Créeme que yo soy el primero que desearía que todo ocurriera como en nuestros más profundos deseos.

**---OoOoO---**

Terminó de vestirse, intentando no pensar en nada. Aunque cada segundo que pasaba era un tormento superior al anterior.

Pero nunca todo ocurría como ella quería¿es que acaso sus deseos nunca se cumplirían?

Sin llamar si quiera, irrumpieron en la habitación Harry, Ron y Ginny, que se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazándola y besándola fuertemente.

— ¡Te hemos echado de menos Herms!

— ¡Que alegría que hayas vuelto!

— ¿Qué tal ha ido todo Hermione?

— Hermione¿por qué lloras?

No sabía que contestar, y allí en la puerta apareció él, aquella persona a la que temía ver. Víktor Krum, cuya sonrisa melancólica expresaba cierta añoranza por su persona.

Se acercó a ella, y sin poder evitarlo Hermione le abrazó y lloró, lloró desconsoladamente, como si nada importara en este mundo.

— Ya pasó todo, Herrmion, volvemos a estarr junntos.

Pobre iluso que creía que su llanto era por aquel tiempo en el que no habían estado juntos, creyendo que le echaba de menos, pero ese no era su motivo.

Su llanto se debía a que al fin había encontrado a la persona de su vida, aquel viaje en el tiempo la había ayudado a encontrarla… y sin embargo estaba condenada a olvidarla.

Amor no correspondido… que duro era el olvido.

Los demás sonrieron, eran felices porque su amiga había vuelto.

— Vayamos a ver si se ha despertado ya Remus — dijo Harry.

— ¡Si! — Apoyó Ginny — ¡Seguro que quiere darte las gracias Hermione!

La chica no protestó. Hubiera deseado no volverle a ver, no quería sufrir. Pero tampoco quería quedar mal delante de sus amigos.

Se lavó la cara, para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Accedió a ir, para descubrir de una vez por todas si aquellas esperanzas habían sido guardadas en vano (como le había dicho el director) o si el olvido había sucumbido al amor.

Caminaba junto a Krum por los pasillos del hospital como si de un sueño se tratase, todo sucedía de manera tan extraña.

Pero lo peor fue quizás cuando al girar una esquina casi chocó con alguien… ¡cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de su ex profesor de pociones! El cual la miró de una manera un tanto curiosa.

— Vaya, veo que ya ha regresado señorita Granger — dijo Snape.

La cara ridícula que puso Snape al pronunciar su apellido no se podría definir. Sacudió la cabeza como para apartar pensamientos, y sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de la chica se alejó "con prisa" de ella.

— ¿Se puede? — llamó a la puerta Ginny.

Se encontraban delante de la habitación de Remus. Después de esperar unos segundos, fue Dumbledore quien abrió la puerta.

— ¿Se ha despertado ya Lupin? — preguntó Ron.

— Si señor Weasley — dijo el director — Ahora mismo se estaba cambiando, pero ya podéis pasar.

Comenzaron a entrar en fila mientras Dumbledore mantenía la puerta. Hermione fue la última en entrar y el director la miró con una sonrisa.

Cuando Hermione entró parecía no estar en el lugar que estaba. El tiempo pareció pararse. Miró al frente y allí se encontraba él.

Un vuelco en el estómago la devolvió a la realidad, Ginny le hacía señales para que se acercara.

Hermione se acercó al coro que charlaban con Remus, un poco asustadiza, no estaba muy segura de si debía acercarse. El corazón le latía a mil. Allí estaba él, pero al mismo tiempo parecía no estar.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — preguntó Harry.

Hermione estaba en cierto modo apartada de los demás. Su mente no se encontraba allí, estaba en otro sitio, en otro tiempo, donde la vida era un sueño. Sentía sus voces tan alejadas… no quería mirarle, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad… si al menos su corazón dejara de luchar por intentar salir de su cuerpo, podría estar mas relajada…

Se mantuvo en ese estado de aturdimiento durante un tiempo… hasta que sus labios pronunciaron su nombre…

— Me siento un poco extraño… Pero me alegro de estar aquí en cierto modo de vuelta – dijo Remus — Todo gracias a ti, Hermione.

Hermione dio un respingo (se sintió más estúpida). Cuando alzó la mirada se encontró directamente con sus ojos color miel que la miraban felices… pero no de la manera que ella esperaba… la miraba agradecido y nada más…

No pudo mantener esa mirada de indiferencia. Seguramente él no se habría dado cuenta, porque siempre la había mirado así… pero ahora ella sentía como esa mirada era una punzada en su corazón.

Durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieron los chicos hablando con el profesor, no la volvió a mirar.

El mundo se le cayó encima. No la recordaba. Seguramente no recordaría por qué estaba desapareciendo en el pasado, solo pensaría que habría ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal y ella lo había salvado, nada más.

Pero no la asemejaba con Satine. Al fin y al cabo ella no era Satine… simplemente era, como había dicho el director "solo es el recuerdo de algo pasado que no existió" y Hermione Granger tampoco existiría en su vida, simplemente la recordaría como la persona que le salvó.

¿Por qué sentía ese extraño dolor en su interior? Como si poco a poco estuviera desapareciendo… ¿podría ser eso quizás el olvido¿esa extraña sensación, ahora que finalmente, se había dado cuenta que él la había olvidado?

Lo que hubiera deseado por lanzarse sobre Remus y abrazarlo fuertemente, y gritarle que era ella, su Satine, que después de tanto tiempo se habían vuelto a encontrar…

Tan solo si él la recordara… pero era evidente que no era así. Y ella no podía decirle nada, era cosa de él recordarla, era su promesa… y quizás le doliera más recordarlo que olvidarlo.

No quería seguir allí, sintiendo la muerte de su corazón. Y cuando se dio cuenta la gente se estaba despidiendo y ya estaban saliendo de aquella habitación.  
Si no hubiera sido porque Krum la había llamado, no se habría percatado de que debían irse ya.

— Vamos, Hermione — dijo el búlgaro.

Pero cuando ella dio un paso para seguir al chico que ya había salido de la estancia, algo la detuvo… alguien la estaba deteniendo… miró el qué y descubrió que la mano de Remus Lupin se encontraba aferrada a su brazo.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Hermione asintió nerviosa. ¿De qué querría hablar¡Maldito corazón¡Parecía que le iba a estallar!

Remus se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en la ventana con los brazos. La chica lo vio suspirar y descubrió con nostalgia que no había cambiado nada. Quizás la diferencia más destacable eran sus mechones blancos del cabello y sus heridas cicatrizadas provocadas por la luna llena… pero era el mismo, sus ojos no habían envejecido… seguían teniendo aquella misma dulzura que solo su color podía expresar.

— Después de tanto tiempo y al fin soy capaz de darme cuenta — dijo el licántropo — Siempre tuve mis sospechas, pero nunca me atreví a confirmarlas… parecía imposible.

Hermione no entendió muy bien aquellas palabras. ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir?

— Sin embargo — continuó Remus — Es precisamente hoy cuando me doy cuenta de que la verdad había estado siempre delante de mis ojos.

Remus se dio la vuelta y la miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que hizo subirle los colores a Hermione, la cual por mucho que lo intentaba no entendía nada.

Él se acercó con paso lento.

— Creo que soy capaz de demostrarlo — dijo él — O quizás seas tú capaz de demostrarlo, Hermione.

Remus hizo un movimiento brusco, cogiendo el brazo de la chica rápidamente y remangándole la manga para que pudiera ser visible la cicatriz, o la marca, que le había dejado en el brazo el líquido del nitrato de plata al derramarse sobre ella, en el pasado, cuando Hermione lo salvó.

El chico después de mirar la marca sobre su brazo sonrió levemente y la volvió a mirar con su dulce mirada, para añadir…

— ¿O debería decir, Satine?

Un cubo de agua helada. Esa fue la sensación que sintió Hermione. Como si agua helada cayera sobre ella en aquel instante.

Como acto reflejo, retiró el brazo de Remus y se lo aguantó con la otra mano. No sabía que decir, le había cogido por sorpresa.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta?  
Ella siempre había sido Hermione para él¿cómo se había dado cuenta que era también Satine?

Si antes su corazón parecía que iba a estallar… ahora no sería capaz de definir con las palabras exactas la situación de la chica.

Remus seguía mirándola, con ojos que expresaban una súplica para aquella explicación. Hermione no quería que se diera cuenta de su estado de nerviosismo, después de tanto tiempo, aún se avergonzaba.

Dio unos pasos para apartarse de su mirada y se acercó a la mesilla que había junto a la camilla. Y como mano del destino sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el objeto que había en dicha mesita. La foto de los merodeadores.

Allí estaban todos, plasmados e inmortalizados en aquel papel, que durante un tiempo fue su alarma para el peligro. Cuando la cogió le temblaba el pulso y la foto pareció vibrar. Con miedo le dio la vuelta a la foto… con cierto vuelco en su interior, descubrió, asombrada, que allí estaba escrita una frase… su frase…

_… Siempre estaré contigo, por favor, no me olvides…_

_H. G._

— ¿Cómo…? — Comenzó a decir la chica, hasta que pudo decir las palabras — ¿Cómo es posible?

Sintió los pasos de Remus acercándose despacio.

— Porque nunca te olvidé.

Hermione se dio la vuelta sintiendo su cabello bailar y a la vez sus ojos brillar… ¿era aquello un sueño cruel¿O era la realidad?

Remus bajó la mirada y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

— Cuando me dieron la foto, al tiempo apareció esa frase de la nada y me vino el recuerdo de Satine diciéndome esas mismas palabras el última día que se marchó.  
Además era su caligrafía, la reconocería en cualquier parte, lo único que me extrañaba eran las iniciales H. G. No correspondían con las de su nombre. Se lo comentaba a mis amigos, pero extrañamente ellos no recordaban a ninguna Satine en sus vidas… sin embargo, yo no podía olvidarla – Remus paró de hablar y suspiró, para volver a continuar, pero mirándola nuevamente – Y de repente apareciste tú, la primera vez que te vi en el tren y te di clases en Hogwarts no me di cuenta, eras aún pequeña… pero la caligrafía de tus exámenes y tus trabajos eran idénticas, tu forma de hablar me recordaba a ella… y esas iniciales coincidían con tu nombre. Pero era imposible que tú fueras ella. Aunque cada año que pasaba, crecías y te asemejabas a ella. Pero no era posible que fuerais las dos. Creía que me volvería loco.

Remus dejó de hablar y se apartó de Hermione con la mirada perdida. Ella no apartaba sus ojos de él, todo parecía tan irreal… aquello no podía ser cierto… por primera vez que recordaba, Dumbledore se había equivocado… el olvido no había ganado, pues él durante todo el tiempo la había estado recordando.

— Pero por extraño que parezca cuando me he despertado he visto clara la realidad —dijo él.

— ¿Y cual era? — preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa acercándose a Remus.

— Que Satine nunca existió y que durante todo el tiempo fuiste tú — dijo Lupin dándose la vuelta y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos — Cuando supe que habías viajado en el tiempo para salvarme del olvido lo comprendí todo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos supo que decir, o que palabras exactas elegir. Todo había pasado tan rápido para ella y tan lento para él.

La llama de la esperanza volvió a brillar en el interior de Hermione, ingenua por no saber que pronto se volvería a extinguir.

— Eso quiere decir que aun me…

— No Hermione — cortó el profesor — No termines esa frase.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó ella mirándolo extrañado — ¿Es que acaso no es la verdad?

Remus volvió a suspirar y a volver a mirar por la ventana, aquella vista le relajaba y evitaba que ella observara el dolor en su mirada.

— Nunca fue la verdad Hermione — se explicó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó la chica sin parar de buscar el encuentro de sus miradas.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Nada fue verdad, todo fue una mentira — dijo Remus, con voz molesta — Satine Romer nunca existió, fue una mentira.

— Pero entiendeme, yo no podía…

— Si, si te entiendo — se excusó Lupin.

— ¡Solo el nombre de Satine es una mentira! — intentó explicar Hermione — ¡Yo sigo siendo la misma persona! Y… sigo sintiendo… lo mismo por ti.

Fue ante aquellas palabras cuando Remus la miró a los ojos, aunque por un breve instante, parecía ¿dolido?

— Eso no puede seguir así, Hermione.

— No entiendo por qué no — dijo ella — No entiendo que diferencia hay entre Hermione Granger y Satine Romer.

— Hay mucha. Soy demasiado viejo para ti… y demasiado peligroso.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la chica. Que se abalanzó sobre él para cogerle las manos y mirarle directamente a su mirada acaramelada, mientras sus ojos brillaban por retener las lágrimas.

— Eso no es excusa — dijo ella — La edad no tiene nada que ver entre el amor que sienten dos personas. Y ese peligro del que hablas también lo corría cuando era Satine, y no me importaba.

Para mayor dolor de Hermione, Remus le soltó las manos y se las guardó en los bolsillos, se apartó su mirada y de ella, y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana.

— Han pasado muchos años — dijo Lupin — Y mis seres más queridos han ido apartándose de mi lado… han dejado este mundo sin yo poder protegerlos y muchas veces por culpa mía…

Hermione escuchaba aquellas palabras y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de seguir reteniendo las lágrimas.

— Y he aprendido que el único modo de proteger a mis seres queridos es apartándolos de mí — Remus se volvió para mirar a una triste Hermione — Solo Dios sabe que tu eres el ser mas querido para mí… y por ello debo apartarte de mi lado.

Dicho sea… las lágrimas resbalaron sintiendo su calor desprenderse en cada milímetro de su recorrido desde su nacimiento hasta su desembocar. ¿Por qué¿Por qué le pasaba aquello a ella?

Remus deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarla y poder consolarla, pero no podía… tenía que apartarse de ella.

— ¡Yo te salvé del olvido! — Le gritó a Remus desesperada — ¡¿Por qué me condenas a él tú ahora?!

— Hermione, no te condeno al olvido para nada — dijo el chico acercándose a ella — Solo te pido que vuelvas a tu vida normal, además tienes a alguien que te quiere. Víktor Krum.

— Si por mí fuera lo dejaba ahora mismo y me iba contigo…

— Pero yo no te lo permitiré. No te permito que estés conmigo.

Esas palabras hirieron más a la chica. Tanto incluso que creyó odiar a aquel hombre que la rechazaba.

Después de tanto tiempo esperándola y sufriendo, le negaba su amor. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan cruel¿Acaso se había equivocado con él?

¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de enamorarse de una persona así y haberle sido infiel a Víktor?

Pareció que el destino volvió a intervenir, porque el mencionado apareció en la habitación, que se quedó anonadado ante aquella situación.

— ¿Se puede? — preguntó acentuando mucho las palabras.

Remus asintió. Krum se acercó a Hermione extrañado.

— ¿Porr qué llorras? — preguntó.

Hermione negó. Se secó las lágrimas y levantó la mirada llena de furia.

— Solo porque estoy feliz de volver a estar aquí, en mi realidad.

Víktor sonrió y le cogió la mano derecha.

— Perrdona Hermion, perro no puedo agüantarr mas — dijo el búlgaro sin apartar su sonrisa de su rostro — ¿Aún tienes el anilllo que te dí?

Hermione no entendió muy bien, pero si lo tenía. Metió su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y allí estaba el fino anillo con el símbolo de la familia Krum.  
Éste lo cogió y se lo colocó en la mano que tenía sujeta en la suya.

Remus no pudo ver aquello, luchaba contra sus sentimientos. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana con la excusa de dejarles intimidad. Aunque su oído no podía dejar de utilizar.

— Sabía que lo trraerías — dijo el chico.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó ella.

— Querría verr si no me olvidabas — explicó — Este anillo se suele utilisar en mi familia como anillo de comprromisso…

Hermione miró a Víktor que no dejaba de sonreír, pero que a la vez no dejaba de temblar¿nervioso quizás?

— Herrmione Grangerr¿quierres casarte con migó?

Remus se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirar aquella escena. Sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que pasaba… no, no, debía olvidarla… por su bien… pero aquello dolía, dolía más de lo que el nunca había sentido…

Una gran ambivalencia ocurría en su interior, mientras una voz le decía "déjala que haga su vida" y otra sin embargo suplicaba "no lo hagas por favor… te quiero"

Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, Hermione salió de su estado de somnolencia, asimilando lo ocurrido.

Bajó la mirada, pero era el odio ahora quien hablaría. Pues como el le había suplicado, lo olvidaría, y olvidado sería.

— Ya sabes mi respuesta — dijo ella mirando a su novio a los ojos — Pues no hay nadie que me lo impida.

Hermione giró la cabeza para dirigir su mirada a Remus Lupin, que esperaba ansioso su respuesta. Después de aquel intercambio de miradas confundidas, la chica volvió su vista a Víktor Krum, para añadir.

— Es decir, Sí quiero.

* * *

— Aquí tienes la tarjeta de la familia Weasley — dijo Hermione tendiéndole un sobre a Víktor.

Estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas apoyada en la parte baja de su sofá, mientras Krum, que estaba tumbado en el, jugaba con los rizos de su cabello.

Estaban ordenando las invitaciones de la boda. Krum las ordenaba por apellidos mientras Hermione tachaba el nombre de la lista ya terminada.

— ¿Segurro que no quierres invitar a tu amigo… el hombre lobo? — Preguntó Krum — Lupin.

— No… tampoco creo que le apeteciera venir — dijo ella con un suspiro — No le gustan estos eventos.

Habían pasado semanas, meses… desde aquel día en el hospital, desde que vio por última vez a Remus Lupin.

Había pensado que el tiempo borraría sus recuerdos… al fin y al cabo la mejor arma del olvido era el tiempo…

Pero parecía que su caso era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. Remus Lupin no salía de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, de su corazón.

Quizás cuando estuviera de nuevo junto a Víktor y se casaran, se le quitarían esos estúpidos deseos de su mente… pero ya no sabía que pensar. Porque en cierto modo, no lo quería olvidar.

Sin embargo, ya no había esperanza. Debería convivir con el hombre al que no amaba, y aprenderlo a amar… aunque en su corazón, aquel a quien amaba no la quisiera corresponder.

— Me voy a dormir Hermione — dijo Krum — Tu también deberías descansarr, nos esperra un grran fin de semana.

Hermione se miraba en el espejo. Escuchaba a su madre gritar de alegría, diciendo lo hermosa que iba a estar su hija. Su amiga Ginny también rebosaba de alegría… pero la imagen que reflejaba el espejo no indicaba felicidad alguna.

Vestida de blanco, se veía tan extraña. Los rizos de su pelo le caían por los hombros con una dulce delicadeza. Una corona en su cabeza aguantaría el velo, que era ya lo último que le colocaban.

— ¡Te ves guapísima Hermione! — Dijo Ginny ayudándola a bajar de la banqueta donde estaba subida — ¡Que envidia me das!

— Gracias, Ginny — dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Te ocurre algo hija? — le preguntó su madre.

— No mamá, despreocúpate.

Pero la expresión de su madre no indicaba despreocupación.

El sonido del claxon de un coche sonó en la calle.

— ¡Rápido querida es tu padre con el coche!

Hermione subió al automóvil, seguida de su madre que le recogía el vestido para que no se lo pisara. Se puso en marcha, y vio a Ginny despedirse con la mano a la espera de que la recogiera su familia.

— Hijo, que feliz soy de verte por fin en el altar — le decía la señora Krum a su hijo, en búlgaro por supuesto.

— Gracias mamá — dijo Víktor arreglándose la corbata — ¿Qué se retrasa no?

— La novia siempre se retrasa querido, no te preocupes — dijo su madre mientras le limpiaba la cara con su saliva.

— ¡Mamá para! — Protestó su hijo — Te van a ver los invitados.

Se acercaron unos cuantos invitados a felicitar al novio al altar. Entre ellos Dumbledore, que no veía con muy buenos ojos aquella boda, sobre todo porque el director recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con el profesor Lupin, cuando comenzó el curso.

_— Así que finalmente se casan — dijo Remus mirando a la nada._

_— Si, al parecer si — el director miró al profesor por encima de sus gafas de media luna — Y eso te disgusta ¿verdad?_

_— ¡¿Qué¡Por supuesto que no! — corrigió Remus irguiéndose — Si ella es feliz…_

_— Sabes que no lo es._

_Remus se quedó sorprendido ante aquel comentario del director._

_— Sé perfectamente lo que ocurre entre los dos… aunque no debería entrometerme, creo que no actuáis correctamente. — dijo Dumbledore levantándose de la silla de su despacho.  
Remus se quedó mirando el caminar del director a su alrededor por el despacho. Haciéndose el indiferente, mirando sus objetos curiosos. Remus odiaba cuando hacía eso._

_— Usted sabe perfectamente mis motivos — añadió el licántropo por fin._

_— Esta vejez… debo haberlos olvidado — dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa — ¿Te importaría recordármelos?_

_Remus Lupin suspiró, y apartó la mirada del director. Tenía que preparar las clases para el curso que comenzaba, y en lo último que quería pensar era en aquello… aun le dolía pensar en ella._

_Cada noche que pasaba le dolía más… saber que podría estar acariciándola, sintiéndola, devorando su perfume… pero no podía ser._

_— Sabe que soy demasiado mayor para ella… por no hablar del peligro que correría estando a mi lado — confesó finalmente agachando la mirada._

_El director lo observó por un instante, como examinándolo… a aquel que alguna vez fue un adolescente reprimido por su condena._

_Acto seguido, le dio la espalda y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio, para unir ambas manos y seguir examinándolo a través de sus gafas de media luna._

_— Y tú sabes, Remus, que no son motivos…_

_Remus no dijo nada, prefirió seguir mirándose los zapatos, pero Dumbledore siguió hablando._

_— La edad parece más bien una excusa para reforzar el auténtico motivo por el que la apartas de ti, a pesar de tus sentimientos. Y es por que eres un hombre lobo._

_El mencionado levantó la mirada y se encontró directamente con los ojos azulados del director, pero la mantuvo y no la volvió a bajar. ¿Por qué Dumbledore siempre sabía todo?_

_— Es mi decisión director, y espero que lo comprenda._

_— Se que has sufrido mucho a causa de ello, Remus. Pero a ella no le importa y creo que también deberías respetar su decisión… No le cierres las puertas, o te arrepentirás toda la vida._

_Daba igual lo que dijera el director. Ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione se iba a casar al día siguiente. Volvería a su despacho y se encerraría en su trabajo, para continuar así toda la vida._

_Ya se estaba marchando, cuando le sorprendió las últimas palabras del director._

_— Al fin y al cabo estaba equivocado. Incluso yo cometo errores._

_— ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_— Se suponía que el hechizo del tiempo con el que envié a Hermione al pasado borraría los recuerdos de sus vestigios en dicho pasado a su vuelta. Las cosas que dejara, el recuerdo que dejaría en las personas… y sin embargo, tu no la has olvidado, y ella a ti tampoco. Curioso el destino, desde luego._

_— ¿A qué se refiere?_

_— Me refiero, a que de una manera u otra, nada podría impedir que vuestros corazones se unieran… por ello era Hermione la que estaba destinada a salvarte, nadie mas… y que a pesar de todo, vuestro amor ni el tiempo, ni el olvido… ha podido borrar._

¡Que estúpido era Remus Lupin! Pensaba el director, después de todo lo ocurrido… pero el ya no podía hacer nada mas.

— Mis felicitaciones señor Krum — dijo Dumbledore — ¿Ya tienen pensado donde van a vivir?

— ¡Porr supuesto! — dijo la madre de Krum evitando la contestación de su hijo — Se vendrran a vivir a la Bulgaria, ya me han aparrtado de mi niño demassiado tiempo, es horra de que vuelva a su patrria.

— ¿Y la señorita Granger está de acuerdo? — preguntó el director con cierta ironía.

— Aún no lo hemos hablado — siguió la madre — Perro ella deberra aceptarr la decisión de la familia del novio¡como debe serr!

Comenzaron a sonar las campanas de la Iglesia. La novia ya estaba a punto de entrar. Todos ocuparon sus asientos, mientras Krum se ponía nervioso y su madre sonreía a más no poder.

— Hemos llegado cielo — dijo la señora Granger, iba a abrir la puerta del auto, pero paró un instante — Hermione, sé que te pasa algo y no estaré tranquila hasta que me lo digas.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que me pasa algo? — dijo ella mirando por la ventana, Ginny ya estaba en la entrada esperándola para entrar detrás suya como dama de honor.

— Una madre lo sabe todo Hermione, y tú siendo mi hija única creo que soy capaz de adivinar lo que te pasa.

La chica no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el vacío, hasta que su madre volvió a hablar.

— Si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo — dijo finalmente — Si yo fuera tú, me iría a buscarlo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¡Vamos Hermione estás hablando con tu madre! — Rió la señora Granger — No soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que no estás enamorada de Víktor.

— Pero no es tan fácil, mamá.  
— ¡No seas tonta! — Riñó su madre — Y por el amor de Dios no me seas conformista, yo no te eduqué para ello, te eduqué para que tomaras tus decisiones. Y creo que este es el momento en el que tus decisiones se tienen que hacer notar.

Su madre tenía razón. No podía dejar escaparle. Nunca. Sonrió y miró a su madre con ojos brillantes.

— ¿No te importa que me vaya mamá?

— Querida, lo único que me importa es tu felicidad.

La novia bajó del coche y hubo una ovación de la multitud. Ginny sonreía viendo a su amiga tan radiante.

Harry y Ron esperaban impacientes en primera fila la entrada de su mejor amiga. Aunque no les hacía gracia que se casara con Krum, pero si eso le hacía feliz, ellos no podían objetar.

Sonó el órgano, tocando la melodía nupcial. La novia ya entraba por la Iglesia. Krum se dio la vuelta para admirar a su prometida entrar. Todos los invitados giraron para hacer algo igual¡Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que el que entraba corriendo por la Iglesia era el padre de su novia con unas horribles noticias!

Ocurrieron miles de cosas en aquella capilla. La mayoría murmuraba, otros criticaban, algunos reían (entre ellos Ron)… pero eso no le importó a Víktor Krum, que salió corriendo por el pasillo central.

Cuando bajó las escaleras principales, pisó algo que lo hizo detener… en sus pies se hallaba el velo de la novia.

Krum lo recogió del suelo y lo observó, sintiendo como el abandono le hacía presa. Escuchó correr, miró a su lado, pero a la que descubrió fue a la hermana de los Weasleys, perseguir a la esencia de la novia dada a la fuga.

— ¡Hermione! — Gritaba Ginny mientras corría — ¡Hermione vuelve!

Cuando Ginny giró la esquina de la catedral ya no había rastro de Hermione, solo en el suelo estaba el ramo de flores… la castaña se había desaparecido. Ginny lo recogió, y oliendo las flores suspiró:

— Esa es mi Hermione…

… Escapó del hombre que la había hecho una mujer sin nombre¿quién lo evitaría?, los suegros lloraban, los padres reían. Porque fue la más bella novia a la fuga jamás concebida…

* * *

Había llegado a los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¡Qué recuerdos de aquel lugar!

Los pies le dolían a horrores, de tanto correr. Pero no le importaba, no podía esperar más. Y ella sabía donde lo iba a encontrar.

Sentía la fría hierva rozar sus pies, destrozados por los tacones. Llevaba el vestido cogido con las manos para que no le rozaran las piernas, mientras el viento le azotaba los cabellos y el resto del vestido blanco inmaculado.

Irrumpió en el castillo, sin importarle la mirada de los alumnos del colegio… todo parecía ir de una manera tan extraña.

Parecía correr en cámara lenta, viendo las grandes escaleras tan lejos… pero eso no le borraría la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pasó por al lado de miles de personas, que se quedaban mirando aquel extraño suceso… una novia radiante de felicidad, corriendo por los pasillos en busca de su verdadero amor. No prestaba atención a nada, solo a su camino, guiado por el destino.

No se dio cuenta cuando se cruzó en el pasillo con el director y con su ex profesor de pociones, que, cuando el vestido de la chica los envolvió al pasar, giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

¡Cuál fue su sorpresa¡Era ella! Pero se parecía mucho a…

— ¿Esa era…?

— Si, Severus — dijo el director sonriendo — Eran ambas.

Y fue cuando Dumbledore vio por primera vez sonrojarse a Severus Snape, para después dirigirse a su despacho murmurando algo.

Su cuerpo le suplicaba que se parara a respirar. Pero ya estaba cerca, ahora no podía parar… solo un escalón más.

Remus sentía la suave brisa en su pelo, veía como las hojas de los árboles jugaban con el viento, anunciando la entrada del otoño.

Siempre le reconfortaba estar solo en aquella torre. "Solo… siempre estaré solo"

Que irónico resultó aquel momento, cuando la puerta tras suya se abrió, y ella vestida de novia, cansada, apareció.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Preguntó él extrañado — ¿No te ibas a casar?

Hermione respiraba dificultosa por la carrera, y esperó unos instantes hasta coger el aire suficiente. Se acercó a él, para poderlo sentir más cerca.

— Me iba a casar… cuando descubrí que él no era el hombre al que yo quería, no pude. — Confesó la chica — Ese sin embargo, eres tú.

Remus no dijo nada, lo cierto es que no sabía que decir… se limitó a apartar su mirada.

— Hermione no…

— ¡Mira me da igual lo que digas! — Dijo la chica ya sin poder retener nuevamente las lágrimas — Me voy a quedar contigo digas lo que digas.

Remus alzó la mirada para encontrarse con su mirada dulce, ahora húmeda por el llanto. Se le partía el corazón verla así, pero no quería hacerla sufrir.

— Compréndeme, no puedo exponerte al peligro — dijo Remus — Casi te condeno a ser una mujer lobo, o peor aún a la muerte. No quiero que estés a mi lado.

— ¿Y que hay de lo que yo quiera? — Dijo ella acercándose aún mas a él — ¿Por qué nadie escucha lo que yo quiero decir, o lo que yo deseo? Lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado.

Remus sintió una punzada en el corazón. Una voz en su interior, que le recordaba mucho a la del director le decía "No seas tonto…"

Y sin poder contenerse se acercó a ella y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, para no dejarla ir. Sentía sus ojos arder por retener sus sentimientos dentro de aquellos ojos dulces color miel… pero no por tristeza, por felicidad…

— Sería un estúpido si te dejara marchar ahora — dijo Lupin, aspirando el aroma de su cabello — Te he echado tanto de menos.

Hermione cerró los ojos, para escuchar el latir de su corazón y perderse en aquella infinita dulzura que solo aquel hombre le podía brindar.

— Siento haberte hecho esperar — dijo Hermione.

— Eso ya no importa… — dijo Remus mirándola — Lo único que importa es que estamos ahora juntos, y que ni el tiempo, ni el olvido han podido separarnos.

— Te quiero Remus.

— Yo te quería, te quiero y te querré, hasta que la muerte me lleve, siempre te amaré.

Y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, sintiendo en aquella dulce caricia los años pasados, pero en los que nada había cambiado.

El viento bailaba entre sus cabellos y el vestido de la novia lo quería imitar. En aquella alta torre la pareja no se quería separar.  
Unidos por aquel apasionado beso, mientras las lágrimas de ambos jugaban entre sus labios, entre sus corazones… entre sus pasiones…

Al fin y al cabo, no todas las lágrimas son amargas.

Ella le sonrió, y algo le confesó.

— Me voy a presentar al examen de animagia.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, ahora ya no estarás solo en esas noches de luna llena, nunca más.

Y así sucedió.

Y cuentan leyendas, como dos lobos enamorados le aullaban a la luna en las noches de mayor esplendor. Contándole lo grandioso que era su amor.

La luna los miraba celosa, pues ahora ella no era la compañera solitaria de su amante de la noche. Ella se lo había arrebatado, pero si ni siquiera el olvido había ganado, en aquella batalla por separar su amor, esperanza no habría.

" … Y desde entonces en aquellas noches, la luna no era mi única compañía, pues siempre estarías a mi lado, amada mía…"

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °

**_The EnD_**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °

Bueno, aquí finaliza el fic de Olvido, que penita me da.

Solo decir, que muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han leído y que han seguido ahí en todo momento, tanto con sus comentarios como de lectores anónimos, porque sin ustedes el final de este fic no hubiera sido posible. Gracias.

También a agradecer a mi amiga Rocío, que me ha ayudado siempre que ha podido y que me ha dado muchas buenas ideas que le dieron un mejor "toque" a esta historia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo con ella, tanto como yo escribiendola.

No sé si escribiré otro fic sobre esta pareja, ahora tengo que terminar el otro fic, para ya ponerme a pensar sobre qué escribire.

De todos modos, gracias y muchos besos.

Un fuerte abrazo, con cariño:

Isilwen

San Fernando (Cádiz) 25 de Noviembre del 2006


End file.
